Injected
by bayloo7
Summary: Clary Morgenstern. Basically a normal shadowhunter girl, except for her abusive past and her soon to be intense future. What effects has her past had on her and how many loved ones will she lose? Will she meet the love of her life or will she meet her destroyer?
1. Chapter 1

_I awake to the creek of my bedroom door. A small light starts to enter my room, and I see a figure of a man standing outside my doorway. Scared, I clutch on to Teddy and rub my eyes sleepily until I can make out who the figure belongs to._

 _"Daddy?"_

 _"Hi Sweetie. Don't worry I have something for you."_

 _I checked the clock as my dad came into my room. 2:39 am. Why is daddy waking me up in the middle of the night?_

 _"Daddy, what are you doing? I want to go back to sleep."_

 _"Clary, you know what I do for work right?" He sat down on the corner of my bed, keeping his left arm hidden behind his back. "I just want to share some of that work with you. Or I guess you could say that I need your help."_

 _"I don't understand. You are the head of the New York institute. Do you need me to go track somebody? Or to fight?" I started to get excited that I might actually get some action._

 _"No Clary. You're too young to fight demons right now. I need you to be a judge for me Sweetie. Is that okay? I have a new serum that I want you to try out."_

 _"Daddy what's a serum? Is it like candy? I'll eat anything candy." I got my hopes up thinking he was going to let me hunt some demons with him, but candy is a pretty close second._

 _Daddy moved his left arm from behind his back and revealed a big needle. I quickly pulled my covers up to my cheekbones, shots are my biggest fear. I looked up at my daddy's face and he had a sly smile on his face. I've never seen daddy like this before._

 _"Don't worry Clary. It won't hurt a bit. I'm going to have you hold Teddy and look at the wall okay? Then I'm going to count to three."_

 _"Daddy I don't want to." I could feel the lump swelling in the middle of my throat, as tears started tumbling down my cheeks._

 _"One."_

 _"Daddy no."_

 _"Two."_

 _"Please daddy." My tears started to pour onto Teddy and I looked away from Daddy. He's scarring me._

 _"Three."_

 _Right after daddy said three I felt a sharp pain, stinging in my upper right thigh. It was unlike anything I had ever felt before. As he pushed in all of the serum the room started spinning. Everything started to go black. The last thing I saw was my daddy laughing next to me, then I was out._

My eyes shoot open. Not again me. Come on Clary, we need to stop dreaming about it. I'm not five years old anymore, I'm seventeen and it's time to move on. That was my past, and I am more than happy to leave it there.

Today is my first day back to school from summer break. I go to New York High, and attend school with mundanes. I used to be taught at the institute by my father, but after he started going crazy my mom sent me to public school. It really cuts into my time as a shadowhunter. I could be training right now, but no I have to go sit for eight hours learning about the angles of obtuse triangles. It's pretty dumb if you ask me.

I get up out of bed and put on my favorite hoody. I'm so small it almost engulfs me, but I like it that way. It was my older brothers before he left the institute to go to Idris. Sebastian and I were pretty close when he still lived here. We used to play tricks on mundanes for entertainment. I guess we weren't the nicest people, but hey confused mundies make for great entertainers.

After I get dressed I grab a banana out of the kitchen and hurry to school. I don't have any friends at school. People try to talk to me, but I don't want anything to do with them. Bad things happen when people get close to me. It's because of my father too.

When I was five he started coming into my room in the middle of the night and injecting me with his "serum." He would never tell me what was in them, and he never stopped giving them to me. Some nights it felt like boulders were piling on top of me, but others I felt nothing. I don't know why he was doing this or the effects the serums had on me.

One night when I was about nine years old, Sebastian came into my room because he heard me crying. He saw what my dad was doing, and rushed and told mom. After that they took dad away for a while. He didn't return home until about two years ago. We don't talk, and he avoids me, but I'm okay with that.

I get to school and go to my first class, history. Boring! I spend all of my first four classes drawing symbols. If I wasn't a shadowhunter I think I would become an artist. I sat by myself at lunch and then went to my last four classes. The day went by super slow, but it was over and time to go home. When I got to the institute the doors were open and I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I analyze the area quickly, and pull my favorite seraph blade out of my left boot. I whip out my stele and trace over my silent rune, armed and ready I enter the institute. Whatever is in here can't be a downworlder because they can't enter the institute. It has to be another shadowhunter, but who?

I walk through the entrance and into the main room. The couches are flipped and tables turned, there's glass on covering the floor from broken vases and windows. I go into the library and the books are scattered on the floor, someone was looking for something.

I can feel my nerves start to pulse, and my thoughts are going frantic in my mind, but I tell myself to calm down. Remember your training Clary. You can do this. I check almost the entire institute but nobody is in here. The only room left is my mothers. Slowly I open the door and walk in.

Her room is demolished, just like the others. I feel uneasy as I check everything out. Her room was empty, now the bathroom. I push the bathroom door, but it won't open. It feels like something is up against it, not letting me in. I push harder and harder, and soon there's a big enough hole for someone my size to fit through. I put one foot into the bathroom and almost slip, there must be water on the floor. I get the rest of me through the little opening, it wasn't water that I almost slipped on. I instantly lose feeling in my hands and feel my face start to turn white. I drop my seraph blade on the tile and stare at a dead body. I stare at my mother.

 **Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction story and I hope you like it. Please give me a review and tell me if I need to fix anything, or just give me your feedback. Thank you so much for reading! It means a ton!**


	2. Chapter 2

It feels like time goes into slow motion as I collapse to the floor. I let out a shriek filled with all of my different emotions. My mother is gone. She's dead. Whoever did this is going to wish they messed with somebody else. I may be tiny, but if you screw with the people I love, I will be your biggest enemy.

I held my mother in my arms and shook back and forth mumbling random words filled with anger. It looks like she put up a fight, that's probably why everything was so wrecked. She has a stab wound in her left side. I guess she bled out. I can't stand the sight of my beautiful mother like this. I close her eyes and walk out of her bathroom.

I find the emergency phone in the kitchen, since there is no technology in Idris they put in emergency phones for situations like this. I dial the only number the phone can dial and wait for someone to answer.

"Hello? Jocelyn?" A man answered. It's oddly familiar.

"This isn't Jocelyn its Clary. My mom is dead."

"I know." How does the clave already know what happened here? I just found out myself.

"Who is this?" This can't be the clave, it doesn't make sense. Someone must have tapped into my signal.

"Oh dear, you don't recognize my voice. It's probably because you haven't spoken to me since I got back." He chuckles as I realize how dumb I am. "I'm disappointed in you. I thought you could search places better than this. You may want to get out of here before I come downstairs and kill you too."

The line went dead and I gasped. How could I have missed him? I need to get out of here. Where do I go? I start heading for the entrance to the institution and hear footsteps above me, so I run.

I run down the streets of New York until I can't breathe anymore. There's really only two options for me. I can go find the nearest warlock and transport to Idris, or I can go find my ex-best friend. Hmmm. I think I'll go hit up Simon. It's probably been long enough.

"TAXI!" It doesn't take long before I'm standing in front of a small house belonging to Simon. I cautiously walk up to the front door and knock. I hope he's home, his mom doesn't know anything about my real life.

The door opens and luckily for me it's Simon. "What are you doing here?" He looks at me in a way that hurts. It's only been a month since our big fight. It was over a guy too which is the stupid part. I don't even know why he cares so much. He should be happy that I actually almost got my first boyfriend.

"Hey…I…can I come in?" I sniff a little so he gets that I'm upset, and he lets me in. We walk awkwardly to his room and sit in our usual spots. He looks the same as he did last time I saw him, except he got contacts! Huh, he always loved his glasses.

"So why are you here Clary? Did you come to apologize?" What the fuck. Why do I need to apologize for having a life?

"Simon that's not why I'm here, and I don't want to get into that topic right now okay?" I looked him dead in the eyes, pleading for him to comply.

"Look, I don't know what's up with you but I'm not talking to you until we get this figured out. So I'll just walk you to the door." Wow. He's holding his ground.

"…Seriously Simon?" He didn't even look at me. He just got up and started walking to the front door, so I followed him. He's so pissed at me.

"Come back when you're ready to fix this." He's way out of his line. I'm not in a good state to deal with this. I looked at him as he was shutting the door on me and I started blurting out words without thinking.

"You know Simon. This is really great. You're the one friend I have in this world, and the only person that I know in New York right now." He looked at me funny. "Yeah that's right. You continue to be pissed at me. I'm leaving. You'll probably never see me again." I start to walk back the way I came down the concrete by his house, and I turn back to see him standing there watching me walk away. "Oh, yeah and the reason I came here is because I just found my mom's lifeless body upstairs. Thanks for being a great friend Simon."

I start running as fast as I can away from everything that just happened. I just want to run away from today. I want to start over. I didn't even see my mother today. I was too busy trying to avoid my father, that I couldn't even tell her that I loved her one more time. I hate that man. I hate him.

I stop running and figure out which way I need to go to find a warlock. I know Magnus Bane lives in New York, but I have never met with him before. I guess there is a first for everything. I just don't know how I'm going to find out where he lives. I could find a faerie and see if they can help me. I just need to find a park. There's usually some hanging out there in the grass.

After about a fifteen minute walk I come across a park. I lay down in the grass waiting for anybody else to show up. As the sunlight starts to leave the sky I see something in the distance. It looks like any regular person to a mundane, but I can see past the glamour. I walk over to the faerie. She has blue skin and green hair hanging just past her butt.

She notices me and smiles. "Well hello shadowhunter. What can I do for you?"

"Do you know a Magnus Bane? He's a warlock."

"Oh you seek Magnus? Well I may know where he is, but why would I tell you?" Ughh. I mean faeries are cool and all but they are so mischievous. At least they can't lie, but they can bend the truth.

"What can I do in exchange for his location?" Faeries always want something, greedy little bastards.

"Well I have been desiring a specific golden necklace from a mundane store downtown. It's large and has a big turquoise rock hanging from the middle of it. If you can get that for me, I will tell you Magnus Bane's location."

"What store?" This shouldn't be too hard. I can put on a glamour and just slip in and out.

"Jamie's Boutique. It's about two miles north of the park. I'll expect my gift in the next half hour or you get no location. Now go."

Well that's a lot of time to steal jewelry from a store, said no one ever. I run two miles north until I find the boutique. There are three women in the shop securing the jewelry for lock up time. I take out my stele and quickly go over my glamour rune and stealth rune. It burns, but it's a satisfying burn.

I cross the street and wait for the ladies to come out of the store. I slip inside when the last one has exited and am alone inside the store. They have so much jewelry, they must be a rich family. I walk around looking at everything. It would be so easy to just take anything from mundanes, but that's not what shadowhunters do. We are here to protect humans.

I skim over everything in the store and find nothing looking like the necklace the faerie described to me. It must be in the back. I walk back behind the counter and find a big safe. Lucky for me I'm skilled with runes, and can open the safe with a few movements from my stele. The safe opens and I see the necklace. I grab it and hang it around my neck, and then go over to the door. Getting in was easy, but getting out might be a little harder. I don't really want to trip the alarm, but I don't want to break a window either. I guess the alarm is better than the window. I unlock the door and start running back towards the park, leaving the sound of sirens behind me.

When I reach the park I look around for the faerie, but she is nowhere in sight. I hope I didn't mess this up. I think I only took about twenty minutes, she should be here. As I'm turning in circles looking for the faerie, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I quickly jump back and start to pull out my seraph blade, but it's just the faerie woman.

"Woah now, calm yourself shadowhunter. I see you have my necklace. Please hand it over." Her eyes lit up when she saw the gold shine from the moonlight. I took a step back.

"Not until you give me my information." I gave her my best fake smile.

"Smart girl. Okay well Magnus Bane's current location is 765 Michaels Street. He is in the fourth booth on the left in the taco shop. Now hand over the necklace."

"No I wanted his location, like his house."

"Oh, well now you have his current location. I guess you should be more specific next time. Now give me my necklace."

I handed her the necklace and she walked into the forest. Sebastian always did the talking when it came to faeries. He always knew what to say to get exactly what he wanted. Me on the other hand, well that's a different story.

Okay so I'm going to the taco shop on Michaels street. I wonder if that's close to where I am now. I guess I should probably go find a taxi to be safe. I walk up the street to a more busy area and wait for a taxi to stop near me. After about ten minutes I finally get one and tell him the right address to go to. It took almost twenty minutes to get to the taco shop.

As I entered the taco shop I skimmed all of the booths. The faerie said he was in the fourth booth on the left. I walked over to it and sat down. It was empty. Maybe he was in the bathroom. A few minutes passed and nobody joined me, so I went and asked a waiter if he had seen him.

"Hey I was supposed to meet a friend here, but I was a little late. Do you remember seeing a guy in that booth over there?" I point to the fourth booth on the left and watch the waiter's face.

"You bet I do! Dark skinned male with black hair? Real stylish? Glitter everywhere?"

"Umm yeah that's him." I've never seen Magnus before so hopefully that describes him.

"Yeah you just missed him! He left just a few minutes before you came and sat down." Well fudge. How am I going to find him now? I guess I'll just have to bullshit some story.

I put on the most devastated face I could. "Did he say where he was going? I need to find him…"

"Ma'am, I'm sorry I really would like to help you, but I can't tell you where he went."

"So you know? He's my step brother! Our mom fell down the stairs and is in the hospital! That's why I was late, but he just changed his number so I can't reach him. Please sir I need to find him." I think about my earlier encounter with my mother's dead body and tears start to stream down my face.

"Oh no, please, no don't cry. Why are girls always crying around me? Okay fine I'll tell you. He went a few blocks up to a club called Pandemonium."

"Thank you! Thank you so much." I turn and start walking.

"Uhh ma'am? You didn't hear it from me. I could get fired."

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." I turn and walk out of the taco shop and up the street. I continue until I see a sign with the word Pandemonium written on it. I guess it's a secret shadowhunter spot, because there is a rune in the bottom corner of the sign.

I show my fake ID to the bouncer and walk into a room with way too many people and music so loud that I can't hear myself think. I look around for a guy that matches the man the taco waiter described to me earlier. Finally life gives me a break, and I see Magnus Bane sitting alone at the bar.

I take the seat next to him and get a water. "Umm you're Magnus Bane right?"

"That depends. Who's asking?" He looks over at me and smiles. "A shadowhunter. For what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" His eyes were lie cat eyes. They were oddly beautiful and unsettling at the same time.

"I need your help."

"Yes. What do you need?"

"My mother was murdered in the New York Institute and I need to get to Idris."

"Oh. I see. I'm feeling pretty nice today, so I'll help you, but you owe me a favor later."

"Okay. I can do that. How are you going to get me to Idris?"

"By portal my dear. I have one back in my loft. Come on we can head over there and you can tell me all about yourself."

"Sounds good. What do you want to know?"

"Well I'm curious as to what killed your mother inside the institute because it clearly wasn't a downworlder."

"I was at school and when I got home, it looked like someone had broken in. So I checked out every room, my mother's was the last. I found her in her bathroom. She bled out from a stab wound. I figured that I should probably notify the clave, so I used the emergency phone. A man picked up and said that he was still in the institute and was coming down to kill me."

"So this guy hacked into the phone and took your call. Who was the guy? We need to notify the clave."

"They don't know and that's why I need your help. The guy…well…my father. Valentine Morgenstern killed her."

Magnus stopped right in his tracks. "Another shadowhunter killed your mom. Valentine. Wow. He was the leader of the circle a couple of years ago right?"

"Yeah he was the leader. Nobody knows why he broke up the circle. It was doing so well at uniting the downworlders with shadowhunters."

"This is some sad news. He was a good man. My house is up here on the left."

I looked over to where he was gesturing and saw a massive three story building taking up a whole lot. "How many people do you live with?" It's almost as big as the institute, and that's saying a lot.

"Just me, oh and my cat. Chairmen Meow. You'll like him."

We headed into his massive house in silence. Once we were inside he brought me to a room that was fairly small. There was nothing in the room except for an antique door on the left wall. We walked over to that door and he opened it. There was nothing behind the door except wall.

"I thought this was a portal?"

"Calm down shadowhunter. I have to make the portal. This door is just here for looks."

"Oh. Okay." I stood and watched as Magnus's eyes glowed different colors and shots of a substance looking like purple fire came out of his hands. Within two minutes he had made a portal and I could finally go to Idris.

"You know how portals work right?"

"Yes, you have to think of the place and visualize it as you go through the portal."

"Good. And you have been there before correct?"

I looked at Magnus debating whether to tell him the truth or not. "Well…"

"You've never been there have you?" I just looked at him with a blank face. "Okay, I guess we will both have to go. I'll go first and you go right after me okay?"

"Sounds good." I was relieved that he could visualize Idris for me, I was afraid I would get lost in there.

"Alright let's not waste time." Magnus put his hand on my shoulder as he walked past me towards the portal, but he stopped mid-step. He looked back at me like something was wrong. "What did you say your name was again?"

"Clary Morgenstern."

"Okay…"

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. We can talk about it when we get this situation settled."

"No really, tell me Magnus."

"…You aren't full shadowhunter." He looked at me like someone had shot him.

"I don't understand. What do you mean I'm not full shadowhunter?"

"I don't know. Something is not right though. I don't mean to frighten you, but when I put my hand on your shoulder I got a sense of something different than a shadowhunter."

"Wait…so what am I?"

 **So what really is Clary? Where did her father go? What is going to happen when Magnus and Clary pop into Idris?**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading! It means a lot to me:)** **I hope ya'll like how the story is going.**


	3. Chapter 3

Idris is breathtaking. The grass is such a vibrant green, I feel like the grass back home is dead compared to this. I hear birds chirping and see nature everywhere. It makes me want to stay here forever. Sebastian's letters did Idris no justice. This, now this is something.

"Clary?" I had lost myself in the beauty of Idris. Magnus brought me back to reality.

"Oh. Yes?"

"We need to get to Alicante. Follow me I know the way."

Magnus and I walked in silence for what seemed like years. The whole time I was thinking about what he said to me back in New York. _I got a sense of something different than a shadowhunter._ He has to have been mistaken. My mother is…was Jocelyn Morgenstern and my father is Valentine Morgenstern. They are both shadowhunters, how could I be anything else?

As Magnus and I traveled to the glass city I got the strange feeling that we were being watched. My instincts are telling me something is up, and dad always said to trust my instincts. I let Magnus get a few steps ahead of me so I could quickly check out every direction. North is good, west is clear, east good, south… I see a figure duck down behind a tree. So I was right! We are being followed. Should I tell Magnus?

I walk a little faster and catch Magnus. "Hey we have a problem."

"I don't like problems can I decline?"

"We are being followed." He looks me in the eyes confirming what I said was true.

"Okay. We will follow the same plan if the person keeps following us to the extent of creepy, then we will take action. So act normal."

We walk for another ten minutes and then I see it. The glass city. Wow. It's gorgeous, I can't wait to be in the center of it. I looked back one more time before we enter the city and catch a glimpse of golden curls. It was short hair, my instincts say it was a man. I wonder what he wants with us.

"Alright Clary, this is the Gard, the building that I leave you at." It was smaller than I expected, but as beautiful as the rest of the city. It had two giant white pillars holding up the roof in the front and red brick.

"You aren't going to come with me?"

"No this is not my fight shadowhunter." Magnus starts to walk away, back the way we came.

"Wait, what did you mean earlier abou-" He stops me mid-sentence.

"Don't say anything about it. You don't want people getting the wrong idea. When you have finished your business in Idris, come meet me at my loft. I will notify Chairman Meow, so if I'm not there he will be your company." He turned back around and walked further away. "Oh and Clary?"

"Yes?"

"Don't forget about that little favor you owe me." He flashed his pearly white teeth at me and then rounded a corner. Now I'm alone.

I looked at the door. I wonder who awaits me inside. I don't really know many shadowhunters, Dad kept us in the dark at the institute. Now that I think about it, I've never met another shadowhunter my age.

I walk up the steps to the door and go inside. It makes me think of the museums that the mundane school always took us to. I always loved those trips. Looking at the mundane art made me feel warm inside. They really are talented when it comes to a pencil and paper.

As I walk through the entrance of the building I hear silence. It's almost as if I'm the only one in the entire building. They are probably using some kind of rune to keep them unheard. I come up to a long hallway that has a large door at the end of it. Considering it's the largest door in the hallway, I'm going to assume that the clave members are meeting in there.

I get to the door and almost knock, but figure it'd be better to just make a nice entrance. The door creeks loudly as I push it into the large room. I come in to find a bunch of eyes staring at me.

"This is the council right?"

"Yes. Clary Morgenstern, correct?" A woman speaks.

"That's my name." I see Sebastian over to the left in one of the seats. I guess since father didn't show up he had to represent our institute.

"Why are you here?" I meet the woman's face and realize she is sitting in one of the head spots at the table. She is either Inquisitor Herondale or Consul Penhallow.

"I have news for the clave. I tried to reach you through the emergency phone at the New York Institute, but my call was intercepted." Sebastian looks at me with a questioning look on his face. I guess I really shouldn't be in here, no one under the age of 18 is allowed to attend these meetings.

"Well I'm sure it can wait until after our meeting."

"No. It can't. I'm sorry I'm interrupting your precious meeting but there are other things happening right now that are more important."

"Say what you have to."

"My mother, Jocelyn Morgenstern was murdered yesterday in the institute." My voice came out shaky, filled with my pain from yesterday. I feel different, living in a world without my mother. It's like a piece of my heart was ripped out and stolen from me. The worst part is that my father, the man I'm supposed to look up to, has caused this pain.

My brother stood up from his chair. "What…what do you mean?" His eyes started to fill with liquid and I could see how confused he was.

"I came home from school yesterday and it looked like someone had broken in to the institute. I checked everything out and found my mother dead in her bathroom. She had bled out from a stab wound." I feel so empty. A lump is forming in the middle of my throat. "When I tried to call on the emergency phone, it was intercepted."

"Why didn't it make it here? That's impossible." The same woman from earlier spoke. She talked with so much authority behind her words.

"My father picked up. He was still in the institute and threatened to kill me if I didn't leave. I don't know how I missed him when I searched every room, but I did. I don't know where he is now, I ran after that." I need to be strong. I need to hold back my emotions, at least until I'm not being stared at by all of these people. I can't cry, not now.

"Thank you for informing us. We will send Nephilim out to look over the crime scene. In the mean while you will stay with your brother."

"Okay." My chin started to quiver.

"For now I want you to go wait outside on the steps. When our meeting is over I want to talk to you more. I need all of the details."

"Okay. Thank you Mrs…ughh…"

"Inquisitor Herondale." She looked at me funny, probably because I didn't know who she was.

"Thank you Inquisitor Herondale."

Before I turned to leave the room I looked at Sebastian. He was still standing, and tears were flowing down off of his cheeks. He was always mother's favorite. This is hitting him hard, but that's how it should be, I guess. I turn and walk out of the room. Dad favored me over Sebastian. He said I was stronger and would grow up to be a better shadowhunter, but he told me that in secret. One of the lessons I learned from father's late night visits was how to conceal my emotions.

I walk out of the Gard and sit down on the steps. Since nobody is around I let my emotions pour out of me. I can't stay here on these steps, I need to get out this anger. If I keep it in I won't be able to control it later. My tears leave a trail as I walk down an unknown street. I let out a scream filled with anger. I'm so mad right now I could punch a wall. I feel my face turning red and my body heat up from this emotion. After I finish screaming I hear something behind me. I turn as fast as I can and catch a boy behind me. He's the same guy from earlier, I could never forget those golden locks.

I run over to him and pin him against the wall. "Why are you following me?" I need to get away from this guy before I take out my anger on him.

"I was curious."

My eyes landed on his. We looked at each other in silence. His eyes are a gorgeous shade of gold, I've never seen eyes this inviting. His skin is flawless, I don't know who he is or who his parents are but they should be thanked. He is gorgeous. I have never seen a guy like this before in my life.

"Who are you?" I wonder what he was curious about. I'm just Clary.

"Names Jace. Like what you see?" He chuckled, such an amusing sound. I don't want it to stop.

"Well aren't you confident. I wasn't looking at you. I was thinking."

"Deny it all you want. I know the truth, and you do too." He has a great smile. "So you know my name, but I have yet to learn yours."

"Clary."

"Clary. Is that short for anything?"

"Yeah, Clarissa. Why?"

"Hmmm. Clarissa. I like it."

"Clary is fine."

"Do you always pin guys up against walls like this? Usually I'm the one who does the pinning, but I'm kind of liking this." He smiled, such a cocky smile.

"I'm gonna go." I released him and backed away. He was making me feel vulnerable and tingly. I didn't know what to think or to say to him, especially to the wall pinning comment. I bet he is with a different girl every day. I don't want to just be another girl that falls for his trap.

"Why are you crying?" His aurora changed from goofy to serious in that question.

"I barely know you, I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay well let me walk you back to the Gard?"

"Fine."

"So why haven't I seen you before? I know everyone."

"I don't live in Idris. Have you lived here for long?"

"Yeah my whole life. How long are you staying? Maybe I can show you around?"

"I don't know, I didn't even know I was coming until yesterday." My tears started to pick back up at the thought of my life a day ago.

Jace didn't say anything, but stopped walking and stood right in front of me. He brought his hand up to my face and wiped away some of my tears with his thumb. The whole time we locked eyes, and I felt safe.

"Uh…there's the Gard. I guess this is where we part paths."

"Yeah. Nice meeting you Jace." I can't believe that just happened. I've never felt this way about a guy that I just met before.

"See you around Clarissa." He smiled and slowly disappeared down one of the Idris streets. He called me Clarissa.

I sat back down on the steps and waited for anyone to exit the building. After about a twenty minute wait, the door opened and Inquisitor Herondale sat down next to me.

"Hi Clary. I'm sorry for the loss you've had to endure over the last two days. Please tell me anything that could help in our investigation."

I told her everything I knew, about the institution, my mother, and even Magnus helping me. I left out the fact that my dad used to torture me, and Magnus' claim that I'm not only just a shadowhunter. Inquisitor Herondale sat with me through my detailed explanation of yesterday's encounters, and after I finished she turned soft.

"You know Clary, I just lost my son and his wife a couple years back. They were wonderful people, not deserving the fate they got. I was filled with pain and anger for a long time after their passing, until I realized that my anger and hate was accomplishing nothing. Once I let those feelings go I started to work and do my best to capture the man that murdered them."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know you had been through this. Did you ever find the man?"

"Thank you. We haven't found him yet, but I will never give up on finding him. I think you are feeling a lot of emotions right now and I want to give you some advice from my experience. Take the anger and hate that you are feeling and turn it into motivation to catch the man responsible for the murder of Jocelyn. If you ever need to talk I'll be here." With that Inquisitor Herondale got up and left me alone.

I waited there, wondering where I was supposed to go, and then I remembered Sebastian. I got up and went back into the Gard. When I got to the room that everyone was in earlier, I found it to be empty, except for my brother. He was sitting in the same chair he was in during their meeting. He hasn't moved at all.

"Seb? It's me, Clary."

"Oh hey. I've been waiting for you. Come on lets go home." He sounded numb, like me.

"Are you okay Seb?"

"Don't worry about me Clary, I'll always be fine."

"Okay. Where are we staying?"

"We are staying with the Lightwoods. They are a very nice family, and I have informed them of your arrival."

"What are they like?"

"They have three boys and a daughter. The oldest son is almost a year older than me. Then the daughter and adoptive son are your age, and their youngest son is twelve. You will fit right in."

"Okay, sounds like a good family. I can't wait to meet them."

We walked through Alicante in silence for about thirty minutes until we reached a big house. It looked like it could have twenty people living in it at the same time. We walked up to the front door and on the way up I thought I caught a face in one of the windows, but maybe not. Sebastian opened the front door and we walked into the living room. There was a man and a woman waiting for us on the couch.

"Hey Sebastian! This must be your younger sister." A man got up and shook Seb's hand.

"Hey Robert. Yeah this is Clary. Thank you so much for letting her stay here."

"It's nice to meet you Clary. I'm Robert and this is my wife Maryse." They all looked at me and I started to feel trapped. "Maryse why don't we have Izzy show her to her room?"

"Great idea. I'll go find Izzy." The woman left and came back shortly with a girl that looked like a model.

"Hi! I don't have many friends my own age that are girls! This is going to be awesome." Izzy grabbed my hand and dragged me along with her up the stairs. "So as you may know, my name is Izzy, short for Isabelle. I'm seventeen, aren't you seventeen?"

"Yeah I am. My name is Clary, short for Clarissa. I've never met another shadowhunter my age."

She looked at me and her jaw dropped. "No way! Wow, I'm honored to be your first." She winked at me and we both laughed.

"I actually did meet a boy earlier." I could feel myself blush a little, remembering his thumb on my cheek.

"OOooooo YASS! You like this guy! I can see it on your face, you're blushing." She looked at me and laughed. "Well I want to hear all about this guy, but first I want to show you your room. You'll be rooming in between me and one of my brothers."

She showed me her room. The walls were a deep purple and the carpet a dark grey. It looked like a room straight out of a magazine. Her bed had one of those canopy things covering it and her closet was full of clothes. I want to try all of them on. After her room she showed me mine. It had the same dark grey carpet, but the walls were white. The closet was empty and the bed bare.

"We can decorate your room in any way you want! I love to decorate."

"Wow it's pretty big. Thanks for showing me the way to my room!" I expected her to leave, but she didn't.

"Oh I know what we forgot to do. Come on." She grabbed my hand and dragged me back into the hallway.

"Where are we going now?"

"I forgot, I need to introduce you to my brothers!"

"Oh yeah. Maybe one of them knows where Jace lives. I want to see him again."

"They are down the hall in our game room. They are either always hunting demons or playing board games." We walked up a little further and reached the end of the hall. She opened the door and we both walked in to meet three boys. "Hey guys, this is Sebastian's little sister. She is here to stay with us for a while."

They all turned around and looked at me. Two of them looked exactly like Izzy, dark hair and fair skin, and one was….

"Clary?" Jace.

 **So here is chapter 3 of my story. Things are about to pick up in the next chapter! I have really great plans for this story, so stick with me! Thank you to all that favorite, follow or review this story. It really means a lot!**


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone in the room stared at me, but one of them looked different from the others. I couldn't forget those golden eyes if I tried. Jace. He must be the adoptive brother that Sebastian told me about. Wow he looks even more gorgeous now than I remember him being earlier. Oh crap, I'm staring at him.

"Jace. Nice to see you again." Izzy looked at me questioning if this was the guy I was talking about earlier. I felt my face go bloodshot red, and Izzy let out a chuckle.

"You are Sebastian's little sister?" I'm pretty sure that was supposed to be a question, but Jace said it so nonchalantly that it sounded like he was calling me short.

"Are you trying to tell me I'm little, because I already know that? I can't help that below average." I started laughing, and everyone else joined me. It was a very awkward the first few minutes with them, but soon everyone lightened up.

"So then I said," Alec was telling a story about his encounter with a blind date, "A banana peel and a banana are robbing a store. "Don't worry," says the peel. "I've got you covered." And of course I died laughing, but my date just looked at me. I didn't even get a courtesy laugh from him." Jace broke out laughing.

"YOU DID NOT! Oh my angel that's good stuff."

"It's not funny Jace. He was a great guy and I ruined the date with my dumb banana joke. I mean I thought it was hilarious but I guess my date didn't feel the same way."

"You're right. It's not funny at all." Jace had on a serious face. "It's priceless." He started rolling on the floor clutching his abdomen as his cute laugh escaped.

"Hey guys I'm sorry, but I haven't slept in past two days, so I'm hitting the hay. See you guys tomorrow." I get up and start walking away and nobody says anything. I don't know I just expected a goodbye or something, but I got nothing. Oh well they were all probably just too caught up on Alec's embarrassing story.

I walked down the hall and went into my room. It was nice and quiet in here. My whole adventure has drained all of my energy, where are my pajamas? Oh yeah. I don't have any. Well I guess I'll just go to sleep in my hoodie and jeans. I also don't have any bead sheets, should I go find some? Nah, I'm too lazy. I'll just get everything sorted out tomorrow. Right now I need some sleep. I lay down and feel safe in the comfort of this new bed.

 _My wrists feel weird. It's dark and I feel sweat dripping from my face onto the rest of my body. Where am I? I try to walk forward, but realize I can't move. I look up to find my wrists tied together with a thick rope, hanging above my head. Did I pass out? Why am I waking up like this?_

 _"Look who's back. I thought you would never wake up."_

 _"Daddy? What is happening? Can you untie me please?"_

 _"Sweetie. You know what I'm trying to do. We need to let it take over you okay."_

 _"I don't understand. What's taking over me?"_

 _"When she comes, I'll explain everything."_

 _"Who is she? Is mommy coming?"_

 _My father let a few laughs escape, "No Clary, not your mother."_

 _"Then who?"_

 _"You." Me? What does he mean me? I'm literally right here._

 _"I don't understand."_

 _"You will in time dear. Now let me get back to work."_

 _I started to remember where I was. It is the middle of the night. Mom and Seb are gone for the weekend on business. It's just me and daddy for the next few days. He brought me to the basement again. It's been a couple of months since we visited the basement together. This time he said he was going to try something different with me. I watched as daddy picked up a belt off of the tool counter. He came closer and closer to me, and I remembered why I passed out._

 _He raised the belt in his hand and came down on my back hard. I let out a scream. The pain was unreal. It stung on my back like a million yellow jacket stings at the same time. He let me gather the little strength that I could grasp and then came down with another blow, and then another. My tears started to trickle down my body and my screams became the only sound in the room, other than the sound of the belt meeting my skin. Soon my father's laugh joined in with my screams, echoing throughout our basement. I felt myself losing consciousness again, but daddy didn't want me to sleep._

 _"Clary, you need to stay awake."_

 _"I can't daddy…I can't."_

 _"Clary wake up." His voice sounded different than usual._

 _"I can't help it. I can't."_

 _"I'm not your father, wake up."_

My eyes shot open and I was about to scream when a hand covered my mouth. I realized it was a dream and I was not in that horrible basement anymore. I was sitting on my bare bed in the Lightwood's house. It was a dream. Just a dream.

"Clary…are you okay?" Jace looked down at me, eyes filled with worry. I wonder what he heard me say in my sleep.

"What happened?" I guess he heard me say something. I hope it won't scare him away.

"You were screaming, so I came."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I…I-" He interrupted me.

"You don't have to tell me what it was about." He is so nice. "Why are you still in your clothes from earlier?"

"I don't have anything else with me."

He looked at me funny, "Wait here." Jace got up and left me alone in my room. I can't believe I was screaming in my sleep. That's never happened to me before. At least I don't think it has. What time is it? I got up and looked around the room for a clock but didn't find one.

Jace came back in with a big t-shirt and some shorts in his hands. "Here, you can borrow these." He stuck his hand out and for some reason I didn't reach out to grab the clothes. I guess I'm still a little on the edge from that dream. "Oh I get it. You want my help don't you?" He started flashing his one of a kind Jace smile and chuckled a bit. "Why didn't you just say that?" He started to walk towards me but I backed up until I hit the wall. His goofy facial expression disappeared and turned serious

"You can j-just set those down on the bed." My nerves started to go crazy, partially from my dream, but mostly from the hot man standing alone with me in my room.

"Look Clary, I don't know what the heck you just went through during that nightmare, but if you want to talk about it I'm here." He set the clothes down on my bed and turned, exiting my room.

I put on the t-shirt and shorts, but they kept trying to fall off of me. These are the problems normal short people deal with, but me, I have bigger, crazier problems. One for example, my insane nightmare. It's really not so freaky since it actually happened to me. I still don't know why dad did that to me for so many years. Maybe he just enjoyed it, but I think it had something to do with whatever was in his serum.

Chills started to cover my legs just thinking about my father. I don't want to be alone right now. I could go see Izzy. She'll probably let me stay in her room. I walk out into the hallway and I guess my sleepy actions forgot which room was Izzy's, because when I entered the room next to mine Izzy was not in there.

"Well hello Clarissa. Couldn't wait any longer to see me, could you?"

"I thought this was Izzy's room."

"Ouch. That hurt. So you didn't come in here to cuddle with me?"

"No not really."

"Well I'm down to chill if you are. Come, join me. We can talk." I debate on leaving and finding Izzy's room, but what if this opportunity never knocks on my door again? I slowly walked over to his bed, and he raised the covers so I could get in with him. I've never been in bed with a guy before, well Simon, but he doesn't count. As I was climbing in with Jace, I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. Just shorts.

"I need to get some covers on my bed. It was freezing in there." I tried my best to make conversation.

"You are welcome to use my covers any time you want."

"Uhh thanks." I turned my face so he couldn't see my embarrassed smile.

"What do you really want to talk about?"

"I'm just confused, I guess."

"About?"

"I just had a nightmare, but it really happened to me before. So I was reliving it all over again, and I don't know why."

"It's probably due to the events that happened during the last couple of days. I hear it was a little hectic."

"These past two days have been some of the worst I've lived through. I mean I had to search the institute, my home, and I-I found…I found my…"

"Shhh. Don't force yourself to talk about it. You aren't ready. You need to get sleep."

"I don't want to go back to sleep." Dreaming right now, just made me feel stuck. I don't want to go back to that hell.

"Why don't you sleep here tonight? I'll protect you from the nightmares."

I looked over into Jace's eyes. "Is that okay?" I don't want to break any rules. I mean it is my first day here, and I need to make a good impression on Maryse and Robert. I could end up living here for a while.

"Don't worry about it. Just sleep." We both laid down and soon sleep took me.

I hear a creek sound coming from the bedroom door. I open my eyes to see light coming from a window somewhere and bare naked skin. Oh my angel. I'm using Jace as a pillow. Oh my freaking angel. As I try to roll over, I realize that Jace's arm is wrapped around me, holding me in place. I feel like I'm in a movie right now. This doesn't happen to normal shadowhunters like me. I'm just Clary.

The door creeks more, and I hear a man's voice. "Jace wake u- WHAT IS THIS?" The sheets are ripped off of us, and Jace sits up.

"Oh…hey Sebastian."

 **So that's chapter 4! Finally we are getting to see the beginning of Clace! And how awkward is that for Sebastian** **J** **I mean I wouldn't really want to walk in on my little sister in bed with a guy! He must be thinking a lot about that situation!**

 **Anyway thank you guys for sticking with me! I have a really good idea for this story and am so excited to share it with everyone. I'm going to try to update this story weekly, so right now expect a new chapter every Thursday!**

 **I wonder what crazy stuff is going to happen in the next chapter…** **J**


	5. Chapter 5

I try to hide under Jace's sheets, but there is no escaping my brother. I sit up and look at him. His cheeks are a different shade of red than usual and his hands are in fists. He definitely has the wrong idea.

"Seb, calm down." I get up out of bed forgetting completely that I'm wearing Jace's clothes. "It's not what you think."

He looked me up and down. "It's not what I think? Oh sure. You are just wearing his clothes and in bed with him because why not! I'm so disappointed in you."

"Look Sebastian I'm sorry you think you know what you are talking about, but truth is we slept. That's all that happened." Jace tried his best to help me out, but what he said just pushed Sebastian over the edge.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you come here. Grab your things I'm taking you somewhere else to live." Sebastian started to walk away, and I lost it.

"Fine. I'll leave. I'll leave the only person that was actually trying to help me calm down last night. I'll leave the one person that stopped my nightmares from driving me insane. I'll leave the one person that cares." I stormed out, pushing past Sebastian. I let my tears fall, they've been falling so often lately.

"Clary…I didn't know."

I hear what Sebastian says, but I don't care. I don't want to hear it. If he won't give me a chance I won't give him one either. After I get in my room I throw on my hoodie and pants, and then head downstairs. I see Robert and Maryse, but I can't talk to anyone right now. I'm not stable enough for conversation.

"Morning Clary. We've got cereal if you want anything to eat." Robert seemed so nice.

"Thanks. I'm going out."

I didn't wait for a reply, I just left. My thoughts were raging as I walked down the streets of Alicante. I know my brother only means to protect me, but that was too much. He was making something little more than it was. I need to blow off some steam. Maybe I can go demon hunting. That sounds like a good stress relief.

When I was younger dad would take me out demon hunting with him. He taught me everything I know, and I'm a really good fighter. He used to tell me that I would be the best shadowhunter to walk the earth. That thought always made me laugh, but he was completely serious. He said he knew it when he saw me in action for the first time. My first kill was when I was seven. Dad was reluctant to take me out because of my age, but I changed his mind after I slaughtered a ravener demon. We were walking the streets of downtown New York and dad was showing me how to do a sneak attack. After he taught me what to do I just ran up and killed it. He was a little upset that I didn't use his sneak tactics, but was proud about how courageous I was. That was when things in life were still semi normal, but I guess anything is normal compared to my life now.

I go through some of my past as I walk to the edge of town, and my anger slowly fades. Normal happy Clary starts to come back, which is good. I need to be in complete control for the hunt. The last time I went on a hunt alone…wait. I've never been on a hunt without backup. My nerves start to pick up a little and the silence begins to bother me, so I hum to fill the emptiness.

"What's that you're humming?" I instantly freeze. I know that voice.

"Dad?" I turn to find him behind me. I wonder how long he has been following me.

"Clary. Oh, my Clary. Aren't you happy to see me? I was so sad that I didn't get to see you when I came downstairs the other day." His sinister smile makes me want to vomit.

"W-why are you here?"

"I brought you something. You haven't had it in years, and I figured that you were missing it." He brought his left arm out from behind his back and I jumped. "Oh yes. It has been too long. I can see how much you've been missing your injection Clary." He started to walk closer to me, and I ran.

My tears start to come again, but I push them back. If he catches me, I can't let him see that he has won. I have to be strong and I need to outsmart him. Whatever he would do in this situation, I need to do the opposite. Since he taught me everything, I know his moves. If I was my father I would do something sneaky. I stop running and check behind me. Just as I thought, he isn't there. There's a few hills in the distance, I bet he went there thinking that would be a good hiding spot. I can either take a run for it or I can confront him. Maybe I could win since I will have the object of surprise.

I head for the hills confident in my choice. I don't have anything to lose anyway. Within a few minutes I reach the hills and see an opening for a valley in between two hills. That would be a perfect hiding spot. As I enter the valley I check everything out. My father is nowhere in sight, but I go further in between the two hills. I reach the end of the valley where the other side of the two mountains reach, and my father was nowhere to be seen.

I take one look back at the valley before I leave to go look somewhere else and see a flash. It looked like a light, but there couldn't be any lights in the mountains. I walk back towards the flash and grab my seraph blade out of my boot. I listen for any sounds, but there are none. As I walk past where I saw the flash I see a rock behind a tree that I hadn't seen earlier. I walk over to it and find the syringe. There is a note on it from my father.

Clary,

I figured you would try to outsmart me, so I left you this as my gift. I wanted to give it to you myself, but I don't want to fight with you right now. I have other business to attend to. It was nice seeing you today. Oh and you shouldn't have left Simon the way you did the other day. I found the poor guy walking the streets of New York alone, and we had a little chat. I have him tucked away in one of my secret places. If you don't take the injection I'll give him one instead only it'll be more fatal than yours. When you have taken your injection bring the syringe and yourself, alone, back to New York. I have eyes on you, so when you get home you will receive further instructions. If you want Simon to have any chance at survival, then do what I ask of you.

Your Loving Father

After I finished the note it burst into flames. He was hiding the evidence with the help of a warlock. I wonder who. My heart dropped from the words I just read. I looked at the syringe and a shook. I guess I have to do this. I can't let Simon die. I can't, not even if we aren't on speaking terms right now. I wrap my hand around the syringe and inspect it. It is a light green color, and there are bubbles all throughout it. I know from experience that it is very thick and has an odor similar to roadkill. I wonder if it will be one of the painful injections, or one of the easy ones. I pull my jeans off and find the familiar place on my leg.

When I was younger and father injected me, my skin would react and it scarred. He injected me in a way to create a symbol. I haven't seen it anywhere, but from my father. For some time I thought the symbol might have meant something, but I've never seen it among any other of the runes. It is located on my upper right thigh, and is sensitive to the touch. There's so much history on this spot of my body, it's unsettling.

I pick the syringe back up and lean myself up against a rock behind me for support. My breathing pattern starts to go wacky as I begin to hyperventilate. I need to inject this before I go into a panic attack. I raise the syringe above my head and bring it down into a place where I have already received so many injections. I push the serum into me, and pain shoots up throughout my body. I scream out in pain, unable to control myself. It feels like hours pass until all of the serum is finally pushed in to me. Taking a deep breath I pull the syringe out of my leg, letting out more of my screams. It's good that I'm far away from town right now, or someone might think I was getting murdered.

I feel myself going dizzy, so I sit down on the ground. My vision starts to go blurry and I feel myself losing balance. I lay down on my stomach, and all of the light goes away. I'm out.

 **How was chapter 5? Got a little dad action in this chapter and a little injection action too! I wonder what those injections are…oh wait I know:) Haha I'm sorry:) in the next few chapters I'm going to be explaining everything so sit tight!**

 **Also, I need opinions on this. Do you think the story is going too slow? Like should I get to the point faster or is this fine? I mean I like it but I want to know what you guys think! Oh yeah i'm also going to be making the chapters longer!**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'm gonna go get started on the next one!**


	6. Chapter 6

I wake to a noise, almost like a voice. I don't know how long I was out or if dad was here with me at any time during that period. I really hope not. I don't want that sick man anywhere near me. "Ughhh." I groan, lifting my head up to find Jace and Sebastian.

"Maybe she came out here." Jace sounds hopeful.

"I don't know man, this is pretty far away from town. I don't know why she would have come out here anyway." They were looking in every crick and cranny, coming up to where I was laying. I guess the rock in front of me was hiding me from their vision. I hope they don't turn around. Don't give up on me guys.

I don't know why but I feel so weak. The injections have never had this effect on me before. Why would they be different now? Well my very first injection knocked me out. Maybe it's just been too long since I had one.

The boys came closer. I couldn't tell who was who anymore, but I could hear their footsteps getting closer to me. In the next few seconds I will finally have some help.

"SEBASTIAN." I locked eyes with Jace. His face filled with horror as he took everything in.

"Oh thank go-" Sebastian stopped in the middle of his sentence, and stared at the syringe in my hand. He instantly pulled out his seraph blades and told Jace to arm himself.

"What's wrong?" Jace's aurora changed when he held a blade in his hand. He seemed so confident and natural like that.

"You see that syringe in her hand?"

"Yeah? You don't think she tried to…"

"NO. No. This is my father. I can't believe I let this happen. I've failed her."

"What do you mean? Is he dangerous?"

"Yes, very. We need to get her out of here. Be on your guard."

"Why does she have her pants off? He didn't…"

"No, he's sick, but not that sick. He had to expose her skin to inject her." Sebastian kneeled down beside me and we locked eyes. "She's awake, but not responding. Her body must have rejected it. It's been so long since he last did this to her."

"Woah. This is normal?" I wonder what Jace is going to think of me now. He's probably going to see me as weak. I hate being weak. I refuse to be weak.

"Se..Sebastian…" I could make out Seb's name, but nothing else that I was wanting to say. Like oh hey Jace. How's the weather? You look really majestic standing in this valley. You come here often? Sadly none of my thoughts were said, I only squeaked out my brother's name.

"Shhhh. It's okay Clary. I'm here. We are going to get you home alright." He rolled me over onto my back, revealing my scar. In the very first moment that Jace's eyes came in contact with my now bloody scar, he changed. He looked like he wanted to strangle the life out of both me and Sebastian.

"What is this?" Jace's eyes filled with horror when he saw my scar. He almost looked like he was in pain. I don't know why my scar made him act this way. Maybe he knows what it is.

"Jace, I need you to help me get Clary out of here so we can get help. Okay? I'll tell you everything when we get back to the house."

"Okay. I'm gonna hold you to that."

"Oh and Jace?"

"Yeah?"

"If anyone asks just say she was born with the scar."

Jace looked at Sebastian questioningly, but nodded in agreement. They grabbed my pants and slid them on to me. My brother took the syringe out of my hand and looked back and forth from it to me. He looked so sad. I wish I could say something to help him feel better. If only he knew I did it to myself.

Jace squatted down next to me and gently lifted me up into his arms. His hands were so soft. I felt very safe in his arms. We stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds, but he broke the contact when he started to walk. I moved my head into his shoulder and closed my eyes.

 _Shivers went all over my body. I felt so alone. My very own father is destroying me. He wants to hurt me, and I don't understand why. My eighth birthday was yesterday, and father took me on an adventure as a present. I was so excited, but was sad that mommy and Seb couldn't come with us._

 _"Daddy why can't mommy and Seb come too?"_

 _"They don't know about this adventure. I wanted to keep it a secret so that it would just be me and you."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Well Clary, it's simply because I love you. I want good things to happen to you and since it's your eighth birthday I wanted to make the day memorable." He looked down at me and we exchanged smiles. I was so happy. I like this version of daddy. I grabbed onto his hand and we started swinging our arms back and forth._

 _"Can I know where we are going?"_

 _"It's one of my secret places that nobody knows about. I'm going to show it to you, because some day it will be yours."_

 _My eyes widened. "I get to have your secret place?"_

 _"Yes. I know you will make me proud, and this is my gift to you."_

 _"You are the best daddy in the world." He's actually far from that, but since he is being nice to me I will do the same._

 _"And you, Clary, are the most powerful shadowhunter to walk this earth. You will do great things someday. I will teach you how."_

 _"Thanks daddy."_

 _We walked for another half hour talking about random things that came to our minds. He was acting so normal, like he used to be. It was really nice while it lasted._

 _"Well here we are. This is one of my secret places."_

 _"It's an old barn. Are there horses in there? Is that my gift?" I have never been on a horse before. I'm so excited!_

 _"No, but I will teach you to ride next week. I had that planned for later. Now I'm just going to show you the place and give you a few memories of it to keep for later."_

 _"Ok sounds good daddy."_

 _We walked up to the front door of the barn and then entered. I saw a table and a belt. The same belt from the basement. There were chains hooked up to the wall and I knew what my gift was. I couldn't fight him either, he's too strong for me. Maybe if I let him do what he has to do then it will be quicker._

 _"Are you excited my dear?" He looks so happy. I wonder why my pain excites him._

 _"Yes father."_

 _"Good, you are warming up to this. I promise you I'm only doing this to get it to take over you. I need you to let it take over you. When you get that weird feeling in your body let it take control okay?"_

 _"Sure." He says this every time, but I have no idea what he is talking about._

 _I went over and chained myself up and waited for daddy to start. Within the next five minutes I was screaming out in pain and clenching onto the chains. I felt a weird tingly sensation spread throughout my entire body. It felt foreign. I don't like it at all so I push it back. I don't want to lose control. Father sees how I'm resisting so he hits me harder and harder for what seems like hours. I let my tears flow out of me, giving up everything to my father, but I keep control of the tingly thing inside me._

 _He finishes soon, giving up for today. After he unchains me we walk out of the barn and go towards home. He tells me that it's okay, that I will get it soon. I block him out, and drench myself in my tears._

"Sebastian? Clary is crying in her sleep."

"She's probably having another nightmare. I didn't know she still had these. She told me they stopped years ago."

"What happened to her?"

"My father is a messed up man. He did horrible, awful things to her growing up. We had to send him to a prison in Idris for a couple of years so he could get help. He just came back two years ago, and it looks like he's still a psycho. I don't want to tell you everything, because I think she should be the one to tell her story."

"I just have one question I need you to tell me."

"Okay what is it?"

"Did he put that symbol on her leg? Or was she really just born with it?"

"He did that to her."

Jace didn't reply, he just kept walking with me in his arms. I hope I'm not too heavy. They don't know but I'm awake now, and heard everything they just said. I'm glad Sebastian respects me enough to let me tell Jace. I guess with everything he already knows I might as well just tell him. I need to tell him everything about me, because I think he knows what the symbol means. I need him to trust me enough to tell me what it means.

Finally we made it back to Alicante and to the Lightwood's house. Jace walked me to the infirmary, and laid me down onto a bed. Sebastian was out in the hall explaining what all had happened to Maryse and Robert.

"Clary. I don't know if you can hear me or not since you are sleeping, but please get better." I felt his hand on my face. He moved a few of my stray hairs behind my ear. His touch sent shocks of electricity all throughout my body. "There's something about you…I don't get it. I'm drawn to you. This has never happened to me before." He stood there for a few moments longer, and then left the room.

Soon Maryse and Robert entered and checked me out. They told Sebastian that nothing was wrong with me. It just looked like I had been over exhausted. Sleep is the only thing that can help me, but I don't want to sleep again, not with the nightmares. They feel way too real to me, and I don't want to go through all of that torture again, but if I want to get better I have to face my fear. I let sleep take me.

When I open my eyes there is no longer light coming from the window. I guess I slept through the day and into the night. Darn, now my sleep schedule is going to be all messed up. I sit up, stretching my arms and rubbing my eyes. I'm wearing a big t-shirt and shorts again. They were different clothes than the last I wore to sleep in, but they had the same smell. Jace. His smell makes me feel all warm inside. I'm really glad he didn't know I was awake when he confessed what he was feeling towards me. I thought I was the only one feeling the connection.

Slowly I slide out of the infirmary bed and jump when my bare feet hit the cold tile. My right leg is sore from the injection, but I feel the same as I did before. I bet those injections don't even do anything to me. I put the majority of my weight on my left leg as I head out into the hallway. I don't really know where I'm going, so I just go. I find the stairs and head up towards my room, but take a turn down the hallway that I hadn't been to before.

There are more rooms, like the ones we have all claimed as our own, and there is another bathroom. I reach the end of the hall and enter the last room. I shut the door behind me, and look around. The room is empty except for a ladder going up one of the walls into the ceiling. My curiosity takes over me and I start to climb the mysterious ladder.

I get to the top of the ladder to find a door that I assume leads to the roof. I look for the handle and find a lock. My hopes drop for a second until I realize that the lock is opened. I wonder if someone forgot to lock it on their way down. After I push the door open I feel a cool breeze, and see the beautiful stars of the night. My mother used to tell me that there was a star out there for each of us. She said that we shared our star with one other person, and that if we were meant to be we would see a shooting star after we confessed our love to each other. I've never confessed to somebody that I loved them, but I guess I have never loved a boy before.

I continue to climb the last few steps of the ladder so that I can move over to stand on the roof, but I get lost in thought and stop paying attention to where I place my feet. All of a sudden my left foot misses a step putting all of my weight on my right leg. I felt a pain centered where my scar is at on my leg and my knee started to buckle. I couldn't hold myself up with just my arms, so I shut my eyes waiting to hit the ground below me, but that didn't happen. Gravity didn't take me down more than an inch or two because somebody had caught me. I opened my eyes to see two familiar hands holding on to my wrists.

Jace grunted as he pulled me up and onto the roof. "Clary what are you doing?"

"I was exploring." Actually right now I'm trying to hide my blushes from you saving me. Also I am trying not to smile right now. For some reason I just want to smile.

He chuckled. "You were exploring?"

"What, you don't believe me? I'm a very adventurous person."

"I can see that now."

I looked up at Jace. His hands had slid from my wrists down to my hands. I hope my hands aren't clammy. I guess Jace being here explains the lock being left open. If he wasn't here I would have fallen and probably hurt myself even more than I already have.

"Thank you…for you know…saving me and all." I looked down at my feet and a shyness started to take over me. I felt vulnerable with him, a good vulnerable.

"I thought I heard someone calling out for a hunky man to save them, and just knew they were calling for me." His smile could kill me.

"I don't know about that…I mean I've had hunkier men save me." I really haven't, but I want to see if I can get under his skin. It was clearly working too because he changed from goofy to serious real fast.

"Why are you up out of bed? You should be resting."

"I woke up and felt fine."

"Are you sure about that? I've already noticed how you are favoring your left leg."

"Yeah…" Maybe he will want to talk about it with me.

"Why don't we sit down? Come on." He walked over to the edge of the flat roof and sat down hanging his legs off the edge. I slowly walked behind him and did the same. We both stared at the stars for a couple of minutes, and the whole time I was thinking about my mother.

"Jace…I know you are probably wondering…I just…I-" I broke the silence and tried to start my story, but I lost my words.

"Clary it's okay. You don't have to tell me until you are ready." He's so genuine.

"No, I want to. I just have never told anybody this before. Not even my best friend." I took a deep breath and started my long, long story. "It started when I was five. My father would come into my room and inject me with this stuff he called his serum. Some nights it was so agonizing I thought I wouldn't wake up in the morning, but other nights I felt nothing. After about two years of the constant injections, my father started taking me to our basement during the middle of the night and would beat me." I felt a single tear roll down my cheek. Jace was sitting towards me now, not taking his eyes off of mine. "He would tie me up in chains and beat me until I went unconscious. He always said the same thing to me too. _I'm doing this because I love you. I just need it to take over you._ I never understood that. Anyway this went on until I was nine, then my father was caught injecting me and was sent away to Idris for help. He came back two years ago, and I avoided him at all costs. He murdered my mother three days ago and was going to take me but I ran." Jace's hands were clenched at his sides. "Please Jace promise me to keep this next part to yourself okay?" I looked him dead into the eyes and he nodded. "My father was chasing me yesterday but I lost him. I tried to outsmart him and ended up in that valley. I found the syringe and a note from my father."

"Wait. You found a note? We didn't find one on you." Out of the three days I have known Jace, I have never seen him get this upset. I could feel his anger radiating off of him.

"It burst into flames after I finished reading it. In the note my father wrote that I had to inject myself or he would hurt my best friend, Simon. If I didn't inject myself and travel back to New York to meet with my father, then he would kill my best friend."

"No. You aren't going Clary, that's suicide. It's too dangerous."

"Yeah but if I don't go it's the murder of my best friend."

"I can't let you go alone."

"You can't stop me Jace. I'm going to go."

"Let me come with you." Our eyes locked and I knew he was serious. I don't really want to involve him in my problems, but it would be nice to have company.

"Okay. When do we leave? I was thinking tonight."

"When you can put weight on your right leg we will leave."

I got up and stood evenly on my right and left legs. Then I started to walk back and forth with equal weight on each leg. Even though it hurt like hell, I had to prove to Jace that sooner was better. I ran back and forth a couple of times too, but he said nothing so I thought I would kick it up a notch. I started jumping on my right leg by itself. The pain wasn't anything like the pain of some of my injections, but it still hit me hard. He watched me and then spoke.

"Okay okay, you can stop now. Let's go pack some travel bags and then head out. We don't want to wake anyone up so be quiet. I'll write a quick note for Maryse and Robert so they don't think we are dead."

My smile almost reaches my eyes as I run up to Jace and hug all of the air out of him. "Thank you. How will we get there?"

"I know a warlock that will help us. For now go get your things. I will meet you by the front door in ten minutes." I unwrapped myself from him and we walked together to the door in the ceiling.

 **Don't ya just love Jace? He's such an interesting character. I would read an entire book just about Jace. That would be a very entertaining book. Anyway, so chapter 6 was pretty nice! Looked like Jace has some kind of pull forming towards Clary. Maybe the beginning of Clace? I guess you'll find soon.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

I went to my room to grab whatever I had in there, and realized that I didn't have any clothes to wear. Well I did have my hoodie and jeans but those are like three days old and kind of disgusting. I went to Jace's room hoping that he could help me.

"Hey Jace?"

"Why are you still in pajamas?"

"I don't have any clothes." This is quite embarrassing.

"Oh. I see. You can borrow some of Izzy's. Hold on I'll go grab you something." I waited for a few minutes and then Jace was back. "Here try these."

He threw some black jean shorts and a really tight black shirt at me. Neither of these would fit me at all. Izzy is almost a foot taller than me, and she has a little more booty than I do. Oh well. I guess this is all I have, so I'll have to make it work.

I went back into my room and slipped on Izzy's clothes. As expected, they didn't fit me. The shirt was almost long enough to be a short dress on me, and was so tight that I felt uncomfortable. The shorts were too big around the waist, due to my lack of junk in the trunk. I can't wait until we get back to New York and I can find some clothes that are my size.

After I took in the new clothes I headed down stairs to find Jace in our meeting spot. He was looking away from me, giving me free access to look him up and down. His tallness makes me feel short, but it's very attractive.

"Ready?" He turned to face me and his eyes went from the tip of my head down to my toes. I wonder if she had any shirts that weren't freakishly tight.

"Let's go. Did the clothes work out for you?" I caught his lip twitch up into a small smile, but he quickly hid it from me. I'm starting to think she did have some looser shirts.

"Yes. Just the way I like my clothes to be." I walked a little faster so I could be a few steps in front of him, but he just caught up and walked by my side. I didn't know where we were going, so I was glad that Jace had caught up to me. If I was still walking alone in front of him then I would get us lost.

We walked for a couple of minutes under the stars and then came upon a building. It looked old, like all of the other buildings that I have seen since I got here, except this one was different. There was this feeling that came to me when we walked up to the front steps. It was almost like some force was pushing down on my chest trying to crush my lungs. I didn't understand what it was, but figured I was just extra nervous for Simon.

Jace knocked on the door and we both waited for the door to open. I wondered who we came here to meet. When I asked him he had only told me that it was a warlock. I wonder if this warlock knows Magnus. Maybe he could give Magnus a message for me. I'm sure that I could set up something with Magnus while I'm in New York. Might as well get two things done while I'm there.

Jace tapped on my shoulder, shaking me out of thought. "This is Ragnor Fell. He is a warlock we have stationed in Idris as an ambassador. I'm sure you two have met before?"

"No we haven't met. Hi, I'm-"

"Clarissa Morgenstern." Ragnor reached out and placed his hand on my shoulder. "I see what Magnus was talking about. There is something odd about you Clary." Jace looked down at me questioningly, and I felt all of the blood escape my face. "Oh how rude of me. Come in you two! I have lemongrass tea." Ragnor turned and we followed him to his kitchen. He filled us both a glass of his tea and we all sat at his kitchen table.

His kitchen was green, an ugly green. This man needs a woman in his life that has taste. Who would paint their kitchen puke green? That's just wrong. The dishes looked dirty and were piled up in his rather small sink. I could smell an odor coming from the dishes and figured they had been sitting there for a long time.

I sipped on my tea taking in his kitchen. Everything about it seemed to upset me. I've never been so disgusted with a place before and I've seen way worse than this. I don't really understand why Ragnor's kitchen is making me feel this way. Maybe it's not his kitchen.

"So Ragnor, can you help us?" Jace broke the awkward silence.

"Yes, you can use my portal, but on one condition."

"What is it?" Jace spoke with power, I wish I had that power when I spoke.

"I need you to leave me and Clary to have a little talk." My eyes locked with Ragnor's and he gave me a sly smile. Jace nudged my shoulder and I looked over at him. I nodded letting him know that I was okay with Ragnor's condition and he got up and left the kitchen. Now it was just me and Ragnor, and I felt uneasy.

"What do you want to talk about Ragnor?" His name felt foreign and unwelcome in my mouth. I don't want to speak it ever again.

"Do you feel sick?" His lips twitched a little at the corners, as if he was going to smile.

"No, why would I feel sick?" I did feel sick, and it made me feel even worse that he knew. I don't know what's wrong with me. I was fine before we got here.

"Ahh. So you have no idea what you are then?" His eyes seemed to burn into my skin as he stared at me.

"I'm a shadowhunter, that's all that I am." Magnus told me he felt something different, that I wasn't full shadowhunter. Now Ragnor is here telling me the same thing. What are they getting off me to convince them that I'm not who I say I am?

"Oh Clary." He chuckled under his breath, shaking his head. "Can you feel your blood boiling under your skin? Can you feel a massive disgust towards everything in my possession? Can you say my name without wanting to vomit?" His smile grew when he saw the look on my face. My eyes were widened and my jaw gapping, and I couldn't help it because he was completely right. How can he be so right?

"I want to vomit, but that's because of the odor coming from your three year old dishes over there." I looked over at them again, actually wanting to vomit.

Ragnor waved his hand towards the dishes and they started cleaning themselves. I haven't ever really seen much magic in action, so this was pretty cool. "Clary. I'm supposed to hate you, but I will help you get to New York. Although you will owe me something in the future." Man, now I'm going to owe two warlocks a favor.

"Why are you supposed to hate me?" I kind of feel hatred for you too Ragnor. I don't know why, but the feeling is definitely mutual.

"You aren't ready for the information, and frankly Magnus told me not to tell you. So I will send you away and he can tell you. I wasn't sure he was right, but when you got here I could feel my blood boiling. Some things you just have to see for yourself to believe." I blinked at him several times. "Jace come back in here."

Jace was back in the kitchen and sitting at the table in a matter of seconds. He looked from me to Ragnor several times trying to figure out what he missed while he was out of the room. I just looked at Ragnor waiting for him to say something, I was too lost in thought to do it myself. Two warlocks think there is something wrong with me. I'd say that is a very bad sign.

"Are you both done with your tea?" We both nodded and set our glasses down. "You can follow me then and I will show you to my portal." Ragnor got up and we followed him out of the kitchen. His house was big, like the Lightwood's house. There was probably thirty something rooms in here, just sitting empty. We went down a long hallway and entered the last door on the left. Ragnor shut the door once Jace and I had both entered and then he walked to the wall across from the door.

The room was empty. The walls were a creamy grey color and the floor was concrete. Ragnor had his ear placed up against the wall and he was knocking in random places, kind of like he was punching in a password. Three knocks above his head, two to his right, and one underneath his chin. He stopped knocking and for a second, I thought he was just being dumb, but then it showed up. A huge door expanded out of the wall and into the room. It floated to the middle of the room and just stood up waiting to be used.

"Here's my portal. Now come over to my side of the door and you two can be on your way. Clary you go first since you know what to picture in your mind, and Jace hold on to her hand." I reached my hand out and Jace took it. Our hands seemed to fit perfectly together, like two matching puzzle pieces.

"Thanks for the tea Ragnor." Jace spoke and then we entered the portal. I pictured my room at the New York Institute. I pictured its blue walls and my small twin bed next to the window. I pictured my cream carpet and mahogany desk, purposefully put in my room to allow me an art space. I let the images of my old room run through my mind as Jace and I floated through space.

After what seemed like forever we landed in my room. I fell straight onto my bed, back facing down, and Jace fell right on top of me. We locked eyes, both of us breathing fast. I noticed his eyes flicker from mine down to my lips. He started to lean into me, but I freaked out and slid out from under him. I only met him a few days ago, it feels like it's going too fast to me. I mean, I haven't even had my first kiss before so I think it's normal for me to freak out a little. Jace is so good looking and I just denied him access to my lips. I just turned him down. He must be pissed.

I turned around to face him. He was on his side now looking up at me. "Uhh…sorry about that. I got a little carried away." Well he's not mad so that's good.

"Yeah uhh it's fine. Sorry I freaked out." I smiled shyly down at him and he returned a confident and gorgeous smile.

"So this is where the magic happens?"

"If by magic you mean sleeping then yes." He chuckled at my response. "Do you want to get out of here? I have something I want to do really fast."

"Leaving so soon? I like your bed though, it's almost as comfy as mine. Is this where we will be sleeping while we are here in New York?" He wants to sleep in my bed? With me?

"Uhh…I mean…you ca-" Jace stopped me.

"Fine I'll sleep on the floor." He stuck out his lower lip like a child, and it was oddly cute.

"We have like a hundred other empty beds here you could use."

"I want to stay with you though," He hesitated for a short second, "just to make sure that shitbrick dad of yours doesn't show back up while you're sleeping."

"Ok. Thanks. We can just pull one of the beds from the other rooms in here. Anyway let's go I have someone I want you to meet."

"Who am I meeting? Boyfriend?"

"No I don't have a boyfriend, he's a warlock." Jace looked at me funny when I said that.

"Magnus?"

"You know Magnus?"

"How could I not know Magnus? Izzy has been trying to get Alec to date him for the past year and it's literally nonstop Magnus talk. I can't even talk to both of them together without Magnus coming up."

"Oh well we are going to see him. He said he might not be home so Chairman Meow will show us in."

"Chairman Meow?" Jace started laughing.

"Don't make fun of Magnus' cat! He's done nothing to you."

"I'm sorry, but that might just be the funniest cat name I've ever heard. I mean I like it, but wow."

"It's a great name, now let's go." I walked over to Jace and grabbed his hand pulling him downstairs and to the front entrance of the institute. Wait. I forgot about mom's body. "Hey…I forgot something wait right here." I ran back upstairs and into mom's room. I pushed the bathroom door open slowly to find nothing. Her body was gone. I wonder who moved her.

After I got back downstairs Jace and I left, making our way towards Magnus's house. We made small talk with each other, really just learning stuff about one another. I found out that Jace had dated a lot of girls, but none of them ever made him feel happy. We didn't talk about his family, because I didn't feel like we were close enough to touch on that subject. He told me that he and Alec were parabatai, but that he was the better shadowhunter. I told him he was cocky for that. There is so much about him that I never would have guessed, like the fact that he plays the piano or used to have a pet falcon. I didn't tell him much about myself, other than telling him I'm artistic and explaining who Simon is. We talked about our fight and he was on my side. Nobody deserves to be denied their chance at love. After about half an hour of walking I could finally see the house in the distance.

We walked up the steps to the front door and knocked, waiting for someone to answer. As expected the door opened by itself and Chairman Meow was sitting there wagging his tail. He led us into the main room, and Jace and I sat waiting for Magnus to show up. During our wait we both played with Chairman Meow, I think he likes me better than he likes Jace.

Once Magnus finally showed up a good half hour had passed by since we had arrived. Chairman Meow was asleep in my lap and Jace and I were talking about mundies and their politics. Mundane life was so interesting to me. They thought they had all of these problems, but they really had no idea how easy they had it.

"Why hello Clarissa. Long time no see." Magnus came and sat on the couch opposite to the one we already occupied.

"Hey Magnus. I came here like you asked."

"Has Chairman Meow been a good host?" We all looked down at the unconscious cat in my lap.

"Yeah he's been pretty entertaining for Jace and me."

"Ok well let's get to what you came here for. Clary come with me, Jace stay here and talk with Chairman Meow."

I almost said it was okay for Jace to hear what Magnus had to say about me, but what if Jace doesn't like what he hears. Who knows what Magnus is going to tell me.

We walked to a room towards the back of his house. Once we entered Magnus shut the door and showed me to a table with two chairs. This must be his talking room, I guess. After we both got settled I was about to bring up the topic but Magnus started talking first.

"So you met Ragnor Fell? Correct?"

"Yes just earlier today, he let Jace and I pass through his portal. Do you know him?" Magnus laughed at my words.

"Do I know him? Funny question. You should be asking what I don't know about him, because there's not much about him I don't know. He is one of my closest friends. We have some crazy stories, my favorite involves Peru and a charango." I think a charango is an instrument but I'm really not sure.

"Oh…well he didn't seem to like me very well. I don't really know why, but I didn't like him either. It was so weird Magnus. It was like everything about him made my blood boil."

"Yes. I have an answer to why that happened. You see Ragnor is a descendant of a greater demon. His ancestor is Azazel. Azazel is the forager of weapons, and is the reasons mundanes started using them." He looked very serious as he talked about his friend's family.

"Why does this concern me?"

"Well Lucifer, Azazel, and Sammael are three greater demons that were all working together a long time ago near the beginning of time. They were once angels, but turned evil causing them to fall from heaven. After they became demons, they focused on corrupting mundanes. They wanted to turn people into vampires and werewolf's, or even demons like themselves. During a recruiting mission Sammael and Azazel met a woman by the name of Lillith. They both fell in love with her and fought to be the man who had her love. In the end Lillith chose Sammael, and Azazel went off on the two. He did several rituals involving blood that threw their friendship off for forever. Sammael and Azazel became blood enemies."

"Lillith. Isn't she the mother of all demons? The first to become a demon when they were originally a human?" My father had taught me a lot about Lillith. He claims to have seen her in person before, but I think that was just his crazy talking.

"That is correct. She and Sammael became lovers, but of course she couldn't have children of her own. Sammael could though and he did. Clary…you are one of Sammael's descendants. I don't know how this is possible. Yes there has been a shadowhunter with demon blood, Tessa, but her father was a demon. Your mother and father are both shadowhunters, so I'm confused as to where you got Sammael's blood in you."

I was speechless. This can't be true. I'm a shadowhunter, not part demon. I have angel blood, not demon blood. It can't be possible…it can't be…it…oh my gosh. My father did this to me. He injected me with demon blood. With Sammael's greater demon blood. He injected me with demon blood for four years. "I…I have demon blood?" I felt tears coming up, but forced them down.

"I'm sorry Clary, but yes. Do you have any idea how this can be possible?" Yes I know exactly how it's possible, but can I trust you with this very personal information?

"Umm…Magnus you have to promise to keep this to yourself okay? I don't think any of this would sit well with people."

"You have my word cupcake."

"My dad has been injecting me with this stuff he calls his serum since I was five." Magnus' skin went to pale, and he looked sick.

"What was in it? Give me every detail."

"He never told me. Some nights the serum hurt like hell, and others there was no pain. Every serum looked the same, but he injected it in the form of a symbol on my leg. It scarred so I can show it to you." I tried to reveal as little of me as possible while showing Magnus the symbol on my leg.

"I have seen this somewhere once. I can't remember what it means, but I know it's not good. Give me a second and I will look through the book of grey to find it." Magnus went to his book and within a few second came back with horror painted all over his face. "Ok this is worse than I thought. When was your last injection?"

"Umm…yesterday." His eyes grew wider.

"Has he ever gotten violent?"

"…yes." Now his eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets.

"Clary. Do you know Tessa Grey? She is half shadowhunter and half demon. She has warlock powers due to her demon blood…you do too. I don't know what yours are, but if your father got violent he was trying to get you to activate them. Do you know anybody else with the same symbol somewhere on their body?" He seemed to tense when he asked that last question.

"Oh. He would hit me and always repeat _let it take over you_. I never understood what that meant, but I guess it makes sense if he was trying to find my power. I'm the only one with this symbol that I know of. I've never seen it anywhere but on me." He seemed to relax a little bit.

"Good…good. If you ever see this symbol on anyone else come to me straight away. Don't give them a second glance just come find me. Okay?" I wonder what the big deal is about this symbol.

"Okay."

"I'm sure he wants to use you for your power. You do need to learn what it is though. You need to learn to control it. I'm going to have Tessa come to stay with me for a while and she can help you."

"Magnus that sounds great really…but I have to go see my father today. He has my best friend and is going to kill him if I don't come."

"I haven't been in a fight for some time. Looks like I'm coming with you. I can't let you do this alone. We will get your friend back, and then we will get you trained." He wants to help me confront my father. Wow, now I feel a little bit more confident.

"Magnus I can't say how much this means to me." He really is making me feel so good now.

"Hey we have to protect our own right?" Yeah we have to…because I'm part warlock.

"Yes. Ok well Jace is coming too so we should go and make a plan with him." I got up and Magnus followed as I exited the room. We got back into the main room and sat back down with Jace.

"I thought you two would never come back." Jace seemed happy that he was no longer alone.

"Yeah well…we had a lot to talk about." If only you knew what I just learned. What would you do in this situation? I wonder if he would know what to do. "Magnus has offered to help us today with my confrontation with my father." Jace raised his eyebrows.

"On what condition? There's always a condition." Well the condition is simply that Magnus and I are the same, and apparently we protect our own.

"He was feeling generous today. So we need to make a plan. My dad thinks I'm coming alone, and it needs to stay that way." Magnus smiled a little.

"I think I may have something hiding up my sleeve that will keep Jace and I undetected." His smile turned into straight joy. I was confused. "Oh darling don't be confused. I'm a warlock! One of my favorite things to do is to walk in on something important when nobody knows. I like the thrill, especially when I finally show myself. The looks I've seen on people's faces are just priceless." Magnus started laughing.

"Ok well make you and Jace undetected and we can just walk right on into my dad's secret place." Sounded good enough to me, but Jace thought otherwise.

"And what do you expect to happen once you walk right into a trap?" He's right. My father is definitely waiting for me, and probably wants to hurt me. Maybe we need to think this through more.

"Well honestly I was just expecting to fight him, but you're right. There is probably a trap. How about we sneak Simon out while one of us distracts my dad?"

"Okay that's promising. Who's gonna do the sneaking and who's gonna do the distracting?" Me.

"He's expecting me to come, so if he sees either of you two we're busted. I'll distract him while you two find and grab Simon undetected. If I have to fight him, then I have to fight him. Whatever happens to me get Simon out and then come back to help. Okay?" I just wanted to get Simon safe. Jace looked a little indifferent about my plan, but he better have a greater idea if he wants to say anything.

"Sounds good to me. Let's go." Jace liked it.

"Yes. Well where is his secret place? I'll pop us there." Magnus' tricks seemed to already be coming in handy. I wonder if I can pop us to the secret place.

"It's at an old barn like thirty minutes from the New York Institute." I really didn't know where it was. All I knew was it took a while to walk there and it was surrounded by tall dying grass.

"What direction?"

"Ummm I believe it is east."

"Okay let's go. I know just which barn you are talking about." We all got up and followed Magnus to his portal and jumped through, quickly landing in tall grass. I stood up and saw the barn. Magnus took Jace's hands and started saying words in a language I didn't understand, and then they were gone. I assume they were still beside me, but I couldn't tell.

I walked straight to the barn and pushed the large doors open. My eyes had to adjust to the darkness of the room, but once I could see clearly, I saw my father. He was sitting in the only chair in the room, waiting for me with a belt in his hands.

"Hello Clarissa."

 **Ok so a lot happened this chapter! I hope you all understood everything and if you were confused or anything just let me know! I personally like Ragnor as a character so don't hate him, he can't help that he doesn't like Clary.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Father." I glare at him, standing in the doorway. He looks older than he did the other day, like he hasn't had sleep in days. He has a crazier vibe to him than usual, which is saying a lot.

The barn is big and there are two loft areas, one on the left and one on the right side of the barn. Dad keeps hay up there, and I don't really know why because we don't have any animals. That same hay has been up there since the first time daddy brought me here. There is a ladder for each loft giving us access to get up there. Other than the lofts and a small room at the back of the room, there is nothing in the barn. It's just a big empty space with some hay, a table and some chains.

"I see you came alone. Good girl. Come to me." He waved his hand, motioning for me to walk up to him. In his other hand laid the belt that I was way too familiar with. It's been a while since I had a beating, and the plan is to keep it that way. I don't move a muscle, just glare. "Tisk tisk Clarissa. I see you have become a little more independent since we were last in the barn. I can fix that."

"Where's Simon?" I'm here for business not talk.

"Oh." He smiled and let out a few chuckles. "I was just about to mention him…he's here. Would you like to see him?" I nodded, still standing in the same spot. My father raised the belt and smacked it on the table twice, hard. It made a different, louder sound with the table than it did with skin. I was confused as to why hitting the table was necessary, but then I heard the sound of chains and footsteps.

I turned my head towards the sound and saw a strangely familiar man, hooded to cover his identity, pulling a chain out from the little room in the back of the barn. That's the room where dad keeps all of his tools. He always kept that room soundproof and never put any lights in it, so I never went in there. Darkness has always made me feel a little terrified. You never know what's sitting there watching you in the dark.

I followed the chain to see where it ended, and my heart was instantly set on fire. I saw Simon, all bloody faced and fragile. He looked starving and in dire need of a shower. My blood started to pump faster throughout my body, heating up as my anger grew. I felt my skin start to turn a shade of pink, almost red. His eyes met mine and they immediately widened. He started to say something, but the hooded man jammed his foot into Simon's stomach. That's it. I've had enough.

"DAD! What in the angel are you doing? Let him go." I need to be smart with what I'm going to do. If I want this to end out well at all then I have to keep my head on. Father smiled and I knew my reaction was exactly what he wanted.

"Oh darling. Please calm down. Let's talk." He waved his hand ushering me to come up to the table. I held my ground, staying in my spot. I need to see what he will do. "Have it your way then." He nodded at the hooded man and within seconds Simon was getting a beating.

"STOP. Now." I walked over to stand in front of the table and father smiled.

"Good. How was your injection? Tasty?" His eyes grew darker at the mention of my injection. His smile turned even more sinister than it already was, and I knew he was too far gone. There would be no helping my father this time.

"Tasty? Funny dad. I'm not here to talk about the injection I'm here to take Simon home." I wonder what Simon is thinking. I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do later.

"Short and to the point. I like it. Get up and do the routine." The routine. Oh the beloved routine. He taught it to me when I was a newbie at all the beating stuff. First I have to walk over to the chains, which are a couple of feet away from the tile, and then chain myself up. Both ankles in shackles, tight enough to make me uncomfortable. Next I have to stand with my arms raised making me look like a cross. From here I wait, father does the rest.

He stands up from the table, leaving the belt behind, and walks over to the wall on my left. There is a long chain connected to the wall that will soon be restraining my left arm. Once he's done on the left, he does the same to my right. This is the routine. It leaves me completely helpless, just how dad likes it.

"Much better. Does it feel good to be back?" He turns to grab the belt, and I know he is smiling like a child on Christmas right now. Sick bastard.

"Nice and cozy dad." I'm out of fucks to give. There's nothing I can do now but hope that Magnus and Jace can get Simon out of here. I wonder where they are. They're about to have a show, that's for sure.

"Let's begin then. Now remember to repeat what I say in your head okay?" I nod in agreement and look over at Simon. The horror on his face makes me want to hide. He'll never see me the same after this. I'll just be some weak girl that doesn't stand up for herself. "Let it take you over. Let it take you over. Let it take you over." He repeats this a couple more times until it's playing through my head like a song on repeat.

Dad goes to the back of me so that I can't see what he's going to do. I know it's coming, but I don't know when. After what seems like eternity I feel my skin sting as he whips the belt into my back. I let out my oh so familiar scream and my knees go weak. The chains are now the only thing keeping me from hitting the concrete and sadly I'm thankful for them. He comes down again only harder this time. I feel blood dripping down my back already. Great. I'm going to feel amazing tomorrow.

After a good fifteen whips my dad stops. Thank the angel, I thought he was never going to stop. I look up to see Simon still there, eyes so wide they are almost popping out of his sockets. Where are Jace and Magnus and why aren't they doing their job?

My dad comes around from behind me and walks over to Simon. Grabbing him by the shoulders, he drags Simon over to me. "Let it take over you Clary, or else." Fear encircles my body, he's going to hurt Simon again. What do I do? He pulls a syringe out of his pocket and I try my hardest to release myself of the chains. He smiles and lowers the syringe down, plunging it into Simon's skin. I hear his gasp and scream.

"NO. I did everything you asked. Please anything but this. Please." He pulls the syringe out slowly and sets in on the table. I let out a huge breath of relief, but soon I'm filled with fear again. My father smiles.

"Anything? I can do with anything." His smile grows as he waves the hooded man over. I forgot he was over there. "Do you remember what I asked of you earlier?" The hooded man nods. "Do it." I wonder if this is going to be worse than the syringe.

The hooded man walks up behind Simon and slowly raises his hands up to his hood. He pushed back quickly and the hood falls behind his head. Raphael? I feel myself go white. This is bad. This is way worse than the syringe. What have I done?

"Raphael? Please don't do this." Why is he helping my dad? Oh Simon I'm so sorry…I'll never forgive myself for this. Raphael's eyes fill with sorrow. I think he is being forced to help my father, but still I'm angry he would help him.

"I have no choice Clary. He has a member from my clan. They have tortured her enough. I'm their leader…I have to protect my people." He looks away from my burning glare and up at the ceiling. "Oh Dios mio…forgive me." Everything felt like it was in slow motion. Raphael met my eyes once more and I could see how sorry he already was. He bent down, sinking his fangs into my best friend. Simon's screams filled every inch of the barn, and my tears started pouring. Raphael lifted his head and proceeded to feed Simon his blood.

I felt my vision go blurry and my heart stop beating. Was I dying? No. Was I flying? I think so. I don't know what's happening but all of a sudden memories of Raphael come into my head. Father first introduced us when I was eight years old. He wanted to educate me in vampires, and meeting the clan leader was the best way. Raphael and I became pretty good friends after that. I used to meet with him some nights when I wanted to talk to someone other than Simon. He would always tell me to keep living while I was living. That was his favorite thing to say to me.

He told me his life story and about how he was turned. He promised to keep all of my secrets secret, so I told him about my father. He was the only person that knew everything my dad did to me. At first he wanted to rip his throat out, but at the time I told Raphael my dad was getting help in Idris. He was protected. I had gotten a lot of issues from the events of my past and Raphael helped me get my head on straight. Raphael became like an older brother to me, always giving me advice and helping me when I was in trouble. The last time I saw him was two weeks ago…the day Simon stopped talking to me. I went to Raphael and he comforted me until I calmed down. If Simon wasn't my best friend, Raphael would be next in line.

Raphael turned Simon into…into a vampire right in front of me. He crammed his fangs into Simon's skin and stole his humanity. He broke the accords. He broke my best friend. He broke me.

I started to come back from my thoughts. My vision began to come back, but it was different. Through my left eye everything was dark almost completely black, and through my right eye everything was blinding white. I could still see everything perfectly, actually better than usual, but the colors were just different in my eyes. I looked around and my gaze fell upon Raphael. He looked red through my left eye with black surrounding him, and through my right he looked like a yellow blob surrounded by white. I wonder what this means. I wonder what is happening to me.

Raphael let out an ear busting scream as I looked at him. I started to smell smoke, and thought there was a fire, but then I realized it was Raphael. He was burning from my gaze, literally. I quickly looked away and the burning stopped. Hmmm interesting. I found my father and he was laughing while staring up at me.

"Finally! Yes yes yes. I have been waiting for so long, I knew you had the power. I just had to hurt someone you loved to get it out of you!" While my father was celebrating I was taking it all in. I guess I let my power take over me, but I'm still not quite sure what it even is. I turn around and realize I'm no longer in my chains…and I'm floating. I'm hovering about 4 feet off the ground. I wonder why. I hear a large gasp coming from the loft area of the barn and turn to it. I sense two figures behind one of the hay bales. It must be Jace and Magnus…but how can I see them if they are under Magnus' spell.

Magnus stands looking right at me. Once he notices that I see him back his eyes widen to the size of grapefruits. He doesn't say anything, just raises his hands in the air and slowly goes back to hiding behind the hay bale. He was acting like a prisoner and I was the police. I wouldn't hurt Magnus! He should know that.

I turn back around and see Simon lying unconscious on the ground next to an injured Raphael. My poor Simon I just wish I could take back what Raphael did. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. No, this is all Raphael's fault. No…this is daddy's fault. I turn to the left to look at my dad again. Still celebrating. I feel my left eye fuzzing into my right, and notice that I can no longer see blinding white through my right eye. Everything is pitch black and red now. I lower myself until my feet are touching the ground and then I walk over to my father. _This is glorious. My Clarissa has finally made some progress. Now we just need to find out how to make her take her human form again. Maybe more pain towards Simon would work._

What. Just. Happened. My father wasn't talking and those were not my thoughts…were those my dad's thoughts? Oh. My. Angel. I can read his mind. I can hear his thoughts. This is like Silent Brother power…and I have it. Yeah that's right. I'm Clary Morgenstern, a woman with Silent Brother abilities. Take that world.

I look my father in the eyes and feel my body moving by itself. Soon fear appears upon his face as I strike him with a power I have never seen. It was like I had a sword connected to my body and it just defeated him. I see blood on his right arm where I cut him. He's clutching to his wound and is now on his knees in front of me.

"Now is not your time to die shadowhunter. Soon you will meet your fate, but now I have business to attend to." I just said that…right? That came out of me…but I don't remember saying it. I guess my powers speak for themselves? Maybe I have an alternative personality now and they are in control. Or maybe I'm dead and just imagining this. Yeah that's probably more likely. Is this what death is like? Reliving the last moments of your life and seeing what could have happened if you lived and just happened to be a freakish magician lady.

I hit a hard surface. My entire body crumbling to the ground. I struggle to keep my eyes open as I hear someone calling my name. Jace? He falls to the ground where I am and pulls me into his safe arms. I can see that he is saying my name over and over again but I can't hear him. A tear rolls down his face, but it's a dark blue color. Dark blue tears? What does that even mean? I'm probably just hallucinating it. Hopefully they can get us out of the barn and back to Magnus' house without my help. The last thing I see before the darkness takes me is Magnus standing over Jace and me looking paler than I'd ever thought humanly, or should I say warlockly, possible. Then I'm out.

 **So a lot just went down! We found out that Raphael and Clary have grown up being best buds and Valentine just went all psycho on everyone! I wonder what's wrong with Jace's tears? I guess we will find out later! Thanks again for reading I hope you enjoyed this crazy filled chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So it's been a while..couple of months…I'm sorry! School started and volleyball was crazy, we did really good this year by the way, and then school and drama. Ugh. Well now it is Christmas break and I was like hey why not start it back up, so here is me doing just that!**

 **Okay so I'm not going to promise a new chapter on a certain time frame but I will try to update as soon as possible! Hope you guys enjoy.**

 _I was on my knees facing Lake Lyn. It was night time and I was alone. I felt distant from myself, kind of fuzzy. It was a weird feeling that reminded me of dreaming. The stars shined bright and reflected off of the lake in the most mesmerizing way. Lake Lyn. Every shadowhunter knows this lake. The lake where Raziel created the first shadowhunter. I feel like I'm getting a taste of my kinds history being here…but why am I here?_

 _Just as I started to stand up, a bright white light started to come out of the water. It floated upwards until all of it was revealed, and I realized who I was looking at. Raziel. The Raziel. He was both beautiful and inhuman in the most angelic way. His wings were golden matching his hair a golden grey. He had marks, like runes, covering his entire body. I had never seen or heard of any of the marks before and was instantly fascinated. I wonder what they all meant._

 _"Clarissa Morgenstern. I've had a close eye on you ever since you were the age of five. You have endured pain like no other, loss of loved ones, and betrayal from the very man who was supposed to protect you. Many would have already given up, but here you are. This, what has happened to you, has only ever been attempted once before you. The injections I mean. It went horribly wrong, and led to the creation of a new type of demon. Ravenor demons. I'm sure you are aware of this type of demon. They were created the same way you obtained your new abilities. The person that was in your place was named Benjamin Roland. He was a human, and is still alive now, locked away in the void." Raziel stopped for a second, never removing his eyes from mine. "You are faced with a choice. Use this horrid gift for the greater good or for the damnation of all Nephilim. Choose wisely Clarissa. I will be watching." He started to lower into the water, but stopped. "If you aren't careful the boy with the matching symbol can cause your death. Love is the key. Remember that."_

 _Within seconds I was alone again, kneeling by Lake Lyn. Raziel. The Raziel just contacted me. What do I do now? I guess I wake up? I do assume I'm sleeping. I mean why else would I feel so fuzzy and weird? I try my hardest to think of reality and soon the lake is gone. The stars vanished and my eyes open._

I wake to find myself in a room I've never seen before. I sit up taking everything in. The room is a deep purple color and the floor is covered in glitter. Hmm. I must be back at Magnus' place. I get up off the bed that I had been sleeping on and exit the room. I hear a noise coming from somewhere down the hall. It sounds like two men, Jace and Magnus. Whatever they are talking about it sounds serious.

As I get to about the middle of the hallway I stop at a door where the sound is emanating from. I knock twice, not wanting to invade their private conversation. I feel a pain in my right leg where my scar is. I place my hand there hoping it will go away, but just decide to ignore it. I hear footsteps coming nearer and soon the door is open.

"Clarissa! Please come in. How are you?" Magnus' words were filled with worry and it was nice to see how much he cared for me. We hadn't really known each other that long, so this was nice.

"I…I'm fine." I look into the room and find Jace sitting on a bed with an ice pack to his head. He's hurt. "What's wrong with Jace?" My heart constricts knowing that he could be in any pain. Why would he be hurt…oh yeah. I almost forgot…we just confronted my father.

"He's having a little head pain right now. Please come in. This is my infirmary room." I enter to join the two boys, looking around as I come. There are three other beds, identical to Jace's, and a counter filled with medical supplies. I wonder why he has all of this. Can't he just use magic? "All of this medical stuff is just for show. I mean I guess it comes in handy for times like these, but usually I don't even use it."

"Oh. Umm…could either of you tell me what happened? Earlier at the barn…it's a little fuzzy for me…" I was afraid of what they would tell me. Jace didn't say anything just looked at me. He looked filled with hate…I wonder what I did to him. Magnus started talking.

"You got your power. Uh what do you remember Clary?"

"Well I was floating and both of my eyes were seeing things differently. I remember feeling like I had a sword connected to my body and I attacked father with it. I didn't feel in control of myself at all. I didn't even know what I was doing." They both looked at me with blank expressions. "Oh yeah and I think I heard my father's thoughts. I may just have been hallucinating but I'm not sure."

"Okay so that's what it was like from your side. You were hovering above the ground and your right eye was bright white, like an angel's eye…and your left was dark resembling a demons. After a while you seemed to get angrier and the left eye blended into the right making them both filled with darkness. Then you raised your right hand and a golden sword appeared, it was heavenly looking. You used that against your father and then collapsed. I'm not sure what any of this is…but I have an idea what it could be." Magnus looked so tired. I wonder how they got us out of there or if…Simon! Did they get him?

"Did you get Simon?"

"Oh yes. He is downstairs. Raphael is attending to him and his new…needs." Raphael. I clenched my fists remembering what he did. I felt my body begin to heat up and my scar started to burn. Jace looked at me as if he was in pain, and I immediately started to calm down. Now was not the time to have another freak attack.

"Why was he burning? Back in the barn."

"I think you did that somehow. If my theory about you is correct then I know exactly what happened."

"Okay. What is this theory?" I wonder if Magnus filled Jace in about me. About my secret.

"You said you felt pain from your father's injections most of the time correct? And that other times it felt like nothing happened?"

"Yes." Where is he going with this?

"Well we know for sure that the painful injections had to have been demon blood and that the demon was somehow related to Sammael. This would make sense for why your left eye was black like a demon's eye. The other eye was bright white, like an angel's. My theory is that the injections that felt like nothing were actually angel blood. You were born with a little angel blood in your system, but now that you have a ton of extra angel in you, you have new abilities."

"Like hearing people's thoughts and the heavenly sword?" His theory makes sense.

"Yes, exactly. I think it was the glare from your dominant angel eye, your right eye that burned Raphael. Anything heavenly is detrimental to vampires."

"Oh ok. Yeah that would explain him burning. Why do you think my left eye ended up blending with my right?"

"You got angrier. Demons are evil creatures that feed off of bad things, like anger. Your demon blood must have pushed the angel blood back and became dominant in your blood stream. I would assume you would have more demon like qualities when the demon blood is dominant, but you used a heavenly sword. If I'm correct this means that when you are demon dominant then you have your heavenly powers at use, which is the sword and reading minds. Those are angel like qualities. So maybe when your angel dominant and your demon blood is pushed back, you will have more demonic powers."

"Wait. So why wouldn't I have demon like powers when my demon blood is most dominant?" That seems quite backwards to me.

"Your demon blood is working so hard maintaining its dominance in in your blood stream that the heavenly powers are more available to use. They will be stronger since they aren't having to push your demonic half back. Does that make sense?"

"So basically my demon blood is using all of its energy to push back my angel blood and is so weak that I can't use my demonic powers?"

"Yes. I don't think either types of blood are strong enough to hold back their opposites and fight. I hope this is making sense to you."

"Yeah a little. It's just so weird to me. What do you think will happen when my demon blood is pushed back and I'm angel dominant?"

"We won't know until it happens. I've already contacted Tessa and she is on her way over here. She is bringing a trusted silent brother to examine you." The mention of a Silent Brother coming made me stop breathing. "Clary don't worry I've known this Silent Brother for a very long time. He won't hurt you. He's just coming to help us."

"What did you both do with my father?"

"He got away. When you collapsed Jace and I came down from the loft and he was gone. Once we get this all under control we will go after him." Jace has been quite through me and Magnus' entire conversation. I feel like I must have done something to him.

"Okay." I turned to face Jace. "Are you okay? How's your head?"

"I'm fine." He looked at Magnus. "Could I talk to Clary alone for a second?" Magnus nodded and left the room. Once the door was shut Jace began talking. "I thought you were dying. When you collapsed I thought…"

"I'm okay Jace. Don't worry about me, I'm stronger than I look." I gave him a shy smile and he returned the favor.

"I know you are. It's just…I worry about you and after what we've just found out about you I'm sure you are going to be a big target. You will be a threat to basically everything in existence…how can I protect you through that?" He looked down at his feet.

"Jace. Look at me. I. Will. Be. Fine. Okay?" Why is he so worried about me anyway?

"I just feel this strange pull to you. Do you feel it too?" He's so cute.

"I think I do…So what did you and Magnus talk about while I was in la la land?"

"Oh uhh…" He tensed as he took in my question. "Well he kind of told me some stuff about you…about what your dad did to you. You know right? About what was in the serums?" His eyes were so caring.

"Yeah that's what me and Magnus talked about earlier..what day is it?" I figured I was out for at least the night but I mean who knows how long I was out.

"You were only knocked out for about two hours. We brought you here after all of that and just let you sleep. Magnus didn't think there was anything really wrong with you."

"Okay well that's good I guess." I looked at Jace a little closer. He was holding the icepack on the left side of his head and his other arm was placed on his upper thigh. It looked like he was trying to keep pressure on it for some reason. "What happened to you? I remember seeing blue tears fall from your eyes before I blacked out."

He closed his eyes and seemed to tense even more. I don't even know how one can be so tense. "Clary. You have a symbol on your leg right? Well…I...I'm just going to start from the beginning. My parents were murdered by a man unknown to me until recently. He came in the night and murdered them both all the while I watched. Once he finished them off he came and found me. He said something in another language, almost demonic, and then he branded me leaving behind a scar on my upper right thigh." He stopped there and we locked eyes. I know exactly what he is trying to tell me now. He has the scar too. He has the symbol on his body too.

Magnus said to tell him right away. To walk away right when I found out and to tell him…but I couldn't leave Jace. He was right, around him I felt like we were magnets and the full was so strong that I couldn't leave even if I tried to. Involuntarily I placed my hand over the one resting on his leg. Never breaking eye contact, I sat down on the infirmary bed beside him and held onto his arm placing my head on his shoulder.

This, what's happened in the past few days, this is going to change our lives forever. I am bound to this man sitting next to me by something I don't quite understand. I have powers that are so beyond my control it's terrifying. My mother is dead and my brother is left in the dark. I feel so defeated. Lost in thought I didn't register what Jace was saying to me.

"Clarissa? Clarissa? Are you deaf?" He was looking down at me with a smile. Oh that smile.

"Oh...hey there." He chuckled at me and I couldn't help but to smile either. _"If you aren't careful the boy with the matching symbol can cause your death. Love is the key. Remember that."_ Love is the key. My stomach rumbled loudly, embarrassingly loud that it made Jace laugh at me some more. Great.

"….Clary...I don't mean to freak you out…but something is dying…inside you right now. It's so loud. You need to eat woman! Let's call in some Chinese takeout. Chinese takeout is the key."

"Actually love is the key, but Chinese takeout is basically the same thing so yes. Let's do it."

 **I know. I know. I'm right! Chinese takeout is basically the food version of love. It won't cheat on you. It won't leave you. It is the best kind of love ever.**

 **Anyways, there was chapter 9. So a lot went down in chapter 8 and I hope some of this has explained a little. It's kind of confusing and I hope you all understand cause if you do it's literally awesome as fuuuuuuuuu… anyways… I hope you all have been entertained by this chapter and I will release another one soon.**

 **Also leave a review and criticize me! Do it! Do it! Do it!...yes I am peer pressuring you…do it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Readers! My buds! Wazzz upppppp? So here is chapter 10. Merry late Christmas and Happy early New Year! If You don't celebrate all that then Happy Saturday! Hope it's great.**

The takeout took a while to actually arrive and by the time I had chopsticks in my hand my stomach was practically a ravening bear. Jace looked just as happy to see noodles as I did and I swear, like three minutes went by and then all of the food was gone….all of it.

"Wow. I didn't know tiny girls like yourself could eat so much. Like you almost reached my level of eating. I'm impressed."

"Oh buddy food is my only weakness."

"I'll remember not to make you mad when you're hungry. That's got to be a death sentence."

"Jace?"

"What? You want to cuddle? Clary, I know I know. Once you get even a smidge of Jace you can't ever leave. He's just so goddamn attractive." He was laughing at me now. "Here I'll fix it. I can't leave you there just dying for my touch now can I? I'm too much of a gentleman." He scooted over towards me and pulled me close, wrapping me under his arm.

I will admit I did really like this position. It felt good and, well, natural. I so badly wanted to stay like this, sitting here in his arms, but I couldn't let him have the satisfaction. He is just so cocky. I bet I can fix that. I grabbed his arm that held me close and slid out from his embrace.

"Don't look so hurt Jace…your arm was nice, but someone else is calling my name. He has a special place in my heart. Just the thought of him sends shivers throughout my entire body. Thinking of him just makes my heart pump faster. Goodbye Jace. Thanks for helping me pass the time until I was ready to go get the most attractive, most handsome man I've ever laid my eyes on." With that I turned and walked out of the room, making sure to strut my stuff as I left him there speechless.

I laughed as I walked out of that infirmary room completely aware that Jace was left more confuzzled than I've ever seen him. He thought he won that battle, but no one can beat the queen. Now I just had to go find Chairman Meow, my "love." I started laughing at the amazing thing I just did. He just sat there and I could see his eyes darken at the mention of my affections for another man. I wonder if he is just acting like he might possibly like me or if he actually has feelings. He's probably just practicing his flirting on me for some girl like Izzy. Some girl that's perfect.

I made my way down the hall way until I found the stairs leading to the living room. "Chairman Meow? Where are you?" I called for my main squeeze as I walked down the stairs, to find the living room empty. Hmm. Maybe he is in the kitchen. I made my way over to the opening leading to the kitchen and found Chairman Meow sitting in the kitchen sink. I couldn't help the laughter that escaped from my chest. I had never seen a cat in a sink before.

"My my my. Is that the Chairman Meow? Looks like you are sitting in your very own throne, made for a true king. Wow. You are a legend." He just looked at me funny as I spoke crazy talk to him. "I know if you could actually talk you'd be telling me how you are the king and this is your castle right?" Huh, well I guess since I'm in the kitchen I can see what kind of food Magnus has laying around. Maybe he has cake! If not I'm definitely making cake.

I looked in the double door silver fridge to find what looked like a Mundie fridge. There was all the essential cooking supplies stored in there which is good if I really wanted a cake. I grabbed a couple of eggs, some milk, and butter from the fridge and set it on the counter. Then I went to the pantry and found a lovely box with a delicious picture of a chocolate cake on the front. Just the picture of this cake gave me the satisfaction of eating twelve cakes.

I took it out of the pantry and set it along with the other supplies I had gotten earlier, and then I got to making some magic. After mixing the batter up and waiting a total of 24 minutes, the oven beeped. I opened it to smell literal heaven, and got it out and set it on the counter. Chairman Meow looked over at me with hunger in his eyes.

"You want my cake don't you? Well Chairman Meow, I do believe the servants said you already had a cake earlier today so that you are not allowed to have another. Sorry Chairman I really would give you some cake…but I guess I'll just eat the whole thing by myself. What a shame." Ha suck on that cat. This is my cake.

I let the cake cool and lathered on the icing I had made while it was in the oven. Then I found a bowl and cut out a fourth of the cake and crammed it in my bowl. I ate my cake while I leaned next to Chairman Meow up against the counter. About halfway through my piece I started having another conversation with the cat as I ate. I still thought it was so funny that he was just chilling there in the sink. We were having a conversation about late night shenanigans until our conversation was interrupted by chuckles. I felt myself blush a little, already embarrassed by what was about to happen, as I turned to face the opening to the living room.

"Clarissa…I see you have found your man?" Jace tries, and fails to contain his smile. He is leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed and is shaking his head at me as he laughs.

"Uh yes. Chairman Meow is the one…Well actually this cake is the one. I don't know how I could go on without it. Do you want some?" I give him my most inviting smile hoping he will take the bait.

"You know I think I will have some cake." He starts to walk towards the counter and grabs a bowl. I watch him intently as he grabs a knife to slice into the cake with. Right as he raises the knife above the cake I pull it away from him. I grab the cake and run.

"IF YOU WANT MY CAKE YOU'LL HAVE TO COME AND GET IT!" As I run I'm laughing uncontrollably, making it substantially harder to run. I get to the stares and run back up to the infirmary. I can hear him running and yelling behind me. I really don't know why I took the cake and ran, I guess I just wanted to mess with Jace a little. As I get to the top of the stairs I run down the hallway and shoot into one of the rooms, shutting the door quickly behind me. I actually will let him have some cake if he finds me.

You know if I knew that hide and go seek was this much more fun with cake, I would have been doing it like this from the start. I decide to look around in the room that I'm hiding in, and almost drop my cake when I see it. There are no windows in this room so it is dark, but there are beautiful colors coming from these jars on shelves. I guess they are potions or something warlocks must use, and by golly they are beautiful. They are different shades of purple, blue and green. It's so captivating I don't notice myself walk towards them. I wonder what these do when they are opened, but decide it's best not to toy with things that I don't understand. I look around the rest of the room and see that there really isn't anything else here but the jars of light.

So I sit on the floor and wait for Jace to find me. I hear him reach the top of the stairs and start walking down the hallway. "Clary, you can't just offer a man cake and then steal it." I have to focus really hard not to laugh. "That's sick and twisted." I hear him open the door across the hall. He goes in for a minute or two and then comes back out. I see the door knob twist to the left and then the door is open. I look up to see Jace staring at me. He has a bowl in one hand and a fork in the other.

"Oh hey Jace. Fancy meeting you here. Did you need something perhaps?"

He attempts the "I'm mad at you but not really face" and fails. His smile shines almost as bright as the jars of light behind me.

"May I join you for this gourmet dessert?" He sits before I can answer and takes the cake from me, finally slicing himself a piece. "I can't believe you made me chase you for cake." He chuckles a bit as I just look at him. His golden eyes pierced my heart. I really have never seen eyes this color of gold before. They really are something

"I like to keep some surprises around the corner. Who doesn't like surprises?"

We small talk while he eats his slice of cake, and once he finishes a silence surrounds us both. I think it would have been awkward if the jar lights weren't in the room. They had a way of making the silence feel less silent. Speaking of silent, I wonder when Tessa and that Silent Brother will arrive.

"Jace…I don't really know if I'm making this up or not, but were you crying blue tears earlier? I just thought I saw that before I blacked out." He moved his gaze from the lights back to my eyes. It was scary how serious he could get. All traces of goofy cake Jace gone, with the simplest of questions.

"You weren't hallucinating. I did cry blue tears. I've never don't that before. I am just as confused as you are." After he stopped speaking he laid his hand back on his upper right thigh. I wonder if it has anything to do with the symbol.

"Where is Magnus? We need to go speak to him about these symbols. I mean we both have the same symbol on our upper right thighs. It has to mean something. Don't you think?"

"Yeah that's probably a good idea. I bet he is in his room. Come on I think I saw it earlier."

We walked together down the hall and into the last room on the right. Sure enough we were now in Magnus' room, and he was sitting at a desk in the far left corner. He turned around when he heard us enter.

"Have either of you two seen Chairman Meow? He was supposed to be in here ten minutes ago." I pictured the cat in the sink and had to hold back my giggles.

"I think I saw him in the kitchen. Listen Magnus. You told me to tell you when I found the person with my matching symbol…Well, it's Jace." I expected him to freak out, but his expression didn't change one bit.

"Hmm. I see. Okay well here is what I know about that symbol. After doing some reading I learned that this symbol is placed on two separate shadowhunters in order to bond them. Somewhat like the parabatii bond, but not really at all. Um so I don't really know what it does yet, but I do know it bonds you in some sort of way." Magnus looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. His books were everywhere and he had a half spilt glass of some blue liquid among the books. His glitter was everywhere and…well that might actually be normal for him, but everything else in his room was a mess.

"Thanks Magnus no rush. Thank you so much for what you are doing. I don't even really understand why you are helping me and Jace to the extent that you are, but it really means a lot." He gave me a small smile and went back to his books.

I turned to leave the room, following Jace. He walked to the door and then stopped in his tracks. "Hey Magnus?"

"Yes handsome?"

"Do you have some guest rooms or anything besides the infirmary?"

Magnus looked like he went into deep thought for a split second, and then the biggest smile appeared on his face. It was like he had some inside joke that was so funny, but wasn't telling us because he is Magnus and can do what he wants. "Why yes. Yes I do! Follow me." He got up and walked us out of the room and to the stairs. We went up to the third floor and followed Magnus until we reached a room. He walked us in to a king bed and a bathroom off to the left. He turned around to face us with that scheming smile of his and said, "Well here it is!"

I looked around a bit. The carpet was a light grey color and the walls were purple and were covered in glitter. The bed was like Izzy's with a canopy and filled pillows, all shades of grey. There was a walk in closet to the right side of the room that I hadn't noticed earlier when we walked in. This room might be the best room I've seen in the house so far. Even better than Magnus' colorful room.

"So which one of us is staying in here?" I hoped it was me. I mean come on who wouldn't want to stay in this room?

"Well you see…all of my other rooms are kind of under some construction so you will have to share this room. You two crazy kids have fun." With that he walked to the door, looked back at us, winked, and then left us alone.

"So…" Magnus is trying to set us up. This is awkward…but I like it.

"What are you thinking about Clary? Aren't you happy that you get to spend the night with me yet again?" There it was again. That smile of his. It never failed to make me do a double take.

"Uh yeah um I'm going to take a shower." CLARY. BRO. GET IT TOGETHER GIRL. You are number one. You are the queen. You can do this. Just be calm, cool and collected.

"Oh ok. Well do you want me to help you? I'm known for giving great help." And my face is red. My face is oh so red I'm pretty sure he's getting a kick out of this. I don't know how he does it. I mean if I ever tried to say anything like he does I'm pretty sure I'd seem like a creep and then run away. Somehow he stays golden and confident. It's so gosh dang attractive I can't even, it's not fair. How can one person be so…amazing?

"Ha ha. Funny Jace. I mean I would like the help…but it wouldn't be the same. You aren't Chairman Meow, and you never will be." Quickly I walked over to the bathroom door before he could reply. I shut it behind me instantly feeling dumb and filled with embarrassment. Why do I keep bringing Chairman Meow into this? I feel like I can't form sentences around that boy.

After a good 30 minute shower I finally turned off the water. Sorry for the water bill Magnus, that's what you get for forcing me to spend more time with Jace. You know I don't really know much about Jace. I know he has golden qualities and that he's adopted because of my dumbass of a father. I don't know his real last name…I don't know the simple things about him. Maybe being locked in here with him will be a good thing. I'd love to know more about him.

I scrummage to find a towel and after a little bit of searching I find a purple towel. Man Magnus loves purple. I wipe the fog from the mirror so that I can see myself. I'm so short. I wonder how tall Jace is. I'm sure I look like a child next to him. My hair is all wet and curly. Sometimes I wish I had hair like Izzy's. Maybe like a jet black color or even just blue. I don't know there's something about dying hair that freaks me out, so that will never happen.

After assessing myself for the millionth time I decide to change into my clothes, but quickly realize that I don't have any. I mean I don't have any clean clothes. What am I going to do? Do I just put on my old ones or ask Jace to find me some or just stay in a towel? Oh who am I kidding I can't stay in this towel, but I really don't want to put on my dirty clothes.

I walk over to the door, deciding that I am just going to wing it. I open it and walk into the bedroom to find Jace sitting at the edge of the bed staring intently at the floor. He looks up when I walk out and looks taken back a bit. Probably because I'm in a towel. Why did I do this to myself?

"Clarissa…I didn't know we were moving this fast. But I mean if you insist." He started to take his jacket and then I started yelling for him to stop, which made him break out into extreme laughter. "Oh Clary I really do love messing with you. It's almost as fun as messing with Alec."

"Well I'm glad that I entertain you so much." I glared at him. "I don't have any clothes." I really wasn't mad at him at all, but I didn't really want to be naked for much longer so mad Clary would have to do.

"Sheeeeesh. Clam down woman. I'll go bother Magnus until he gives me clothes. You just wait here princess." He walked out leaving me here alone. Everything has changed so quickly. My mom is gone my dad has reached a new level of crazy and my brother…Well I wonder how he is. I'm sure everyone back in Idris is a little confused as to our disappearance. I feel kind of bad now. Leaving my brother not knowing like that, just after he found out mom was murdered.

I break away from my thought to Jace entering with his arms full of clothes. He dropped them all on the floor in front of me. "So Magnus gave me a selection and you a selection. Pick whatever you want, I'm going to shower."

After he left I rummaged through the pile of clothes until I found some silky, glittery, pajamas. They would be entirely too big on me, but at this point I'm all out of fucks. I quickly change into the pajamas in fear that Jace would randomly walk in on me, but he didn't. After getting dressed I flopped into the bed and got cozy under the covers. Within a couple of minutes I was out cold.

 **Ok so I really liked chapter 10 because I got to do a little bit of character development. There will be a lot more of Clary and Jace adventures in the next few chapters. And Magnus. That sneaky warlock is trying to make Clace happen. I love him.**

 **Anyways what do you crazy people think? Tell me your thoughts! I want to hear what you like and dislike plz. Can't wait until chapter 11 comes out. It's going to be lit. Like literally. There will be fire.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey hey hey! So anybody got some advice on how to stop liking an irresistible guy? Cause I deeply need that advice right now! The guy doesn't like me back insert crying and laughing faces Anyways enough about me!**

 **How is everyone? Hopefully loving life?! Feel free to tell me whatever in the reviews! Without further ado here is chapter 11!**

 _I stare at my sketch book. Searching my mind for something new to create, but nothing comes up. In my frustration, I get up and walk down to the kitchen. I find mom sitting with Seb at the dining room table. They seem to be in deep conversation, so I turn to leave._

 _"Clary! Come here honey." My mom calls me to join the two of them, so I turn back around and sit in the chair to the left of my mom._

 _"What's up guys?"_

 _"Oh mom and I were just talking about something." Seb looked up at mom questioningly and she nodded. I wonder what this secret conversation was that they were having through body movements._

 _"Honey, there is something important we need to tell you. Well, you know how your father has been contained in Idris?" Oh no. Something is wrong. I wonder if someone else in prison killed him. What if he escaped and is coming here after me? What if…. "The clave has come together to rehear his trial. They've decided to release him prematurely."_

 _I felt my skin turn white and the hairs on my arms stand straight up. My back started to ache at the thought of him coming back here. Everything had been so…normal since he was taken away. My breathing picked up and I could feel a panic attack on the verge._

 _"Honey it's okay. They say he has improved immensely. I think he will surprise you. He isn't the same Valentine that…used to live here. It's going to be okay." I looked over at Sebastian and immediately noticed both of his clenched fists. He looked like he was holding his breath, like he was going to pop. Well at least I'm not the only one here who thinks this is a bad idea. Mom looked calm, like usual. I wish I had as much control over myself as she did._

 _"W…when is he coming back?" Hopefully she was giving me a month's notice. I'm completely unprepared for this._

 _"He should be here Thursday." Two days. Two whole fucking days. My eyes almost popped out of their sockets. I had to get out of here. Simon. He is exactly what I need._

 _I got up without saying a word and ran out of the house. I heard Seb yelling after me, but just ran as hard and fast as I could. Time flew by as I ran to Simon's, and it seemed like I got there faster than I should have. I opened the door and walked back to Simon's room. I knocked twice and he told me to enter._

 _"Oh, hey Clary! What's up?" He was sitting at the edge of his bed, with the Xbox controller in his hands. It looked like he was in an intense game of Call of Duty. I haven't played that game in so long._

 _"I'm freaking out Simon. My dad is coming back." Simon didn't know the complete story of my relationship with my dad, but he knew I didn't like him._

 _"When? Sit." He patted the spot on his bed right next to him. "Come play with me and rant." So I did as he said and lost myself in the game. Everything seemed to disappear, all my problems I mean. They were gone and it was all thanks to Simon and a bunch of bullets._

 _"Hey Simon?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"I just wanted to tell you….thanks."_

 _"Anything for you Clary."_

I rolled over, my dream of Simon fading away. As I rolled over I thought I felt another person, but just shrugged it off. Nobody else can even fit in my bed with me. Opening my eyes, I saw an abundance of purple, and quickly realized this was not my room. Oh yeah. I'm at Magnus' house…and I'm in bed with…Jace. I turned my head slowly to reveal golden eyes staring back at me.

"I can't believe you were dreaming of Simon and not me." What? Wait was I talking in my sleep…that's embarrassing.

"How did you know I was dreaming about Simon?"

"You may or may not talk in your sleep. I'm really curious as to what Call of Duty is." I forget that they don't have technology in Idris.

"Well it's a video game. Simon is literally obsessed with it."

"How long have you and him been friends?" I looked at Jace in the eyes, and then down to his hands. Looked like he was fiddling with his thumbs.

"Ever since I can remember. Are you nervous?" I know I always mess with my hands when I'm nervous.

"No. What do I have to be nervous about?" Well his buttons are easily pushed. Good to know.

"You know you didn't have to get so upset. I was just asking."

"Look Clarissa. If you are trying to say that this situation is making me nervous, believe me it's not. I've been in many beds with gorgeous women before." Well that little…wait. Was he implying that I'm gorgeous? That sneaky jerk. I don't want to hear about all of the women he has…been with. Am I jealous? Oh crap no. Come on me don't fall for the self-centered jerk wad.

"Oh." I turned around and pulled the covers up to my chin. If he wants to be an ass then I'm just going to go back to sleep. Maybe I'll dream of a hot guy. He will have gorgeous hair and sparkling eyes, and his sense of humor will be unique. He is going to be better than Jace, exceeding all expectations.

"Clarissa? Clary?" I felt the weight of the bed shift closer to me. Soon he was so close I could feel the heat radiating off of him. All of a sudden the covers were ripped off of me and I rolled over to face him. "There's Clary. I knew you were in here somewhere." He gave me his sparkling smile and I couldn't help but involuntarily forget about his earlier comments.

"Jace it's cold…what are you wearing." My laughter escaped as I took his clothes in. He had a shirt with Chairman Meow's face printed out on it, and his pants were fuzzy with llamas all over them. I swear this had to be the funniest thing I had seen on a man. "You know wearing Chairman Meow doesn't make you him!" Here I go bringing the cat back into this.

"How dare you insult this gorgeous outfit. It took me hours to put it together. I'm offended." Jace crossed his arms over his chest and pouted like a three year old.

"Jace stop!" I was laughing so hard at him I could feel tears start to emerge. He looked ridiculous. All of a sudden Jace's eyes lit up with an evil glow and he pounced on me. He was tickling me…and now I'm crying. "NO!" I told him once before that food was my only weakness, but I lied. This, this right here is also my weakness.

I laughed and laughed until I felt like I couldn't breathe. Jace seemed to have been laughing as well and eventually stopped the torture. As we both calmed down from the frenzy, we collapsed on the bed. It was silent for a couple of minutes between us until I broke the silence.

"Jace…thanks."

"For what? Tickling you? I mean I'm down for another round." I could feel the vibrations of his chuckles through the bed.

"No. Thank you for helping me. If I would have come alone…I don't know what could have happened."

"Anything to help out a lady."

"Is Alec your best friend?"

"Yeah, that and brother. Even though we aren't blood related, we are so close it makes up for that. Robert and Maryse treat me like family too. They are good people."

"He is gay right?"

"Yeah. I still remember the day he finally told me. I mean I had known for a while, so it was nice that he finally trusted me with something as serious as that. You know funny as it is, Isabelle has been trying to set him up with Magnus for a while now."

"Oh really? I like that. Let's set them up."

"Yeah, one problem. He currently has the hots for the one and only, Sebastian Morgenstern."

"Oh…well I think Seb is into girls. So that wouldn't work out well for him anyways. All the more reason for us to set him up with Magnus. Does Seb know about it?"

"Yeah. Izzy told him when she first found out. She's not the type of person to trust with your deep dark secrets."

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Last I looked it was 2 in the morning."

"Darn. I was hoping it was a little closer to 6 or 7. I don't think I will be able to go back to sleep. I'm too hyper right now, thanks to your tickling attack."

All of a sudden Jace shot up and left the room. He came back several minutes later with a bottle containing a lavender colored liquid.

"Here take three drops of this."

"What is it?"

"I stole it from Magnus' potions room. I was in the sleep section. Pretty sure it is a sleeping potion."

"But you don't know for sure if it's a sleeping potion?" Why does he think I would take this without knowing what it is?

"Oh come on don't be a prick. Just take the damn potion." I just looked at him. So he's going to call me a prick because I'm not dumb enough to blindly take this potion. "Fine. See." He opened the bottle and let three drops of the liquid fall into his mouth.

"Don't you think it's a little dangerous to take that without knowing what it is?"

"Nothing is too dangerous for me. I live for danger." Right after he finished his sentence he passed out. Luckily he fell right onto the bed. I had to move him to get him under the covers. He seems fine to me. I grabbed the potion and took three drops for myself. Quickly I set the bottle on the side table and hopped back into bed. Within a couple of seconds, I too was out cold.

I felt myself come back from the depths of sleep once again, but this time I couldn't roll over. My eyes opened slowly as I took in the sunlight from the windows. I wonder what time of the day it is. Once my eyes come to full focus I see Chairman Meow. Well the t-shirt with his face on it. I really should use Jace as a pillow more often. This is so nice. He smells good. Like freshly cleaned clothes, I guess downy maybe, and soap. I mean I am awake now, but I kind of want to pretend to sleep so I can lay here longer.

"Damn I slept like a baby." I looked up at Jace's face. He gave me a sleepy smile going along perfectly with his bed hair. I imagine my life before Jace and it seems dull. I know it's only been a couple of days, but honestly I've never gotten so close with someone so fast before. I knew Simon for basically my whole life and never told him about my dad, but I've already revealed that secret to Jace. It felt so natural too, being here with him. I wonder if he felt the same way. "Earth to Clary?"

"Oh sorry. I was lost in my thoughts."

"You seem to get lost in that head of yours often. You thinking about me?" Yes…I tried to contain the truth by bringing up the best distraction.

"Pancakes. I want pancakes." I start to unlatch myself from Jace, despite the fact that I wanted to stay there forever. He sat up and I couldn't contain my giggles at his outfit. I have to get a picture of him in that before the morning is over. It's golden.

"Make me a sandwich."

"What?" It's breakfast that's dumb.

"I'm kidding I want pancakes. But someday you will make me a sandwich. I can promise you that."

"Just because you said that, I'm never going to make you a sandwich. I'll make everyone else sandwiches except for you!" I smiled and left the room. "You coming?" I yelled back at him, slowing down so he could catch up.

"You know you walk fast for a midget."

"Hey! I may be tiny, but I will kick your ass." Now the thought of training with him is in my mind. I really want to train with him. I wonder how many fun encounters we would have in a session.

"Correction, you will kiss my ass. One, I am unbeatable. Two, I'm not going to let you win just because you are a lady. You will bow down to my greatness."

"You better watch it or I'll forget to make the right amount of pancake batter."

"NO! My bad, forgive me my queen."

We got to the kitchen and I made us breakfast. I made enough for Magnus as well, but he never came down to join us. Jace and I talked while we ate a bunch of the pancakes. We both threatened each other with the syrup a couple of times, it's casual. Once we were finished eating we decided to go see if Magnus was alive. After knocking on his door a couple of times with no answer we just walked into his room. He was still at his desk where we left him last night.

"Hey Magnus…you alright?" He turned to face us, and as expected he looked like death. He stayed up all night doing research for me and Jace. While we were off stealing his potions and using his kitchen supplies he worked his touche off to solve our problems. Well now I feel like a horrible guest.

"Clary! Jace! Hey. Come in come in. Please sit down." He gestured over to his bed, so we sat there. "Okay so I did a little research and found out a little bit more about your situation. Or well I found out the history behind this symbol. It has been used once before and backfired. I read of experiments on a shadowhunter that was kept secret from the public. The symbol was placed on his right thigh just like yours and within a week of receiving it the shadowhunter went rogue and turned into a demon. They locked him in the void and never messed with the symbol again. You two are the first in the records since this."

"But we haven't gone crazy…will we later?" I suddenly filled with fear at the thought of being locked away in the void for the rest of eternity.

"No Clary, I think you guys were a success. You see the meaning of this symbol is a uniting of two things. In your case you and Jace are united with the symbol and the demon blood and angel blood are united in you. If I am correct this symbol connects the two of you in a stronger way than a parabatai bond, but very similar to it."

"So is it another form of parabatai?" Jace already has Alec, so this doesn't make sense.

"No not necessarily. I don't know the extent to the connection between you two yet, but it is strong. When you are in full power mode like what happened yesterday, I believe some of your gifts transfer through your symbols to Jace. That would explain the blue tears."

"You are saying that I can become what Clary becomes?" Jace looked calm. I don't know how, because just the mention of that alternate me makes my heart attempt failure.

"Yes. Well no, but yes. I think this is what happens. I can't be for sure until we see it in action." My eyes widened at that. I didn't want to turn back into that thing yet. I don't know if I'm ready for that. "Tessa should be here by the end of today. Once she gets here I'm going to have you train with her. Hopefully she can teach you to control your gifts. She had to go through something similar in a way to what you are currently going through."

"Okay. I guess that sounds like a plan. Uh Jace?"

"What?"

"I forgot about everyone back in Idris…"

"Oh yeah. We should probably let them know we aren't six feet under."

"Yeah that's a good idea. Magnus? Need us to do anything for you?"

"No not at the moment. Well actually could you go to my potions room and find me some rest? I'm currently running off of nothing and need to keep going now while my mind is on this."

"Yeah we will go get that for you." Jace and I hurried to the potions room, found the right bottle, and took it back to Magnus. After that was done we went looking for an emergency phone but had no luck. We ended up going back to Magnus for help.

"You guys should have asked me for help earlier. I can send them a message with fire. Write down what you want them to say here." He scooted a piece of paper over to us and Jace took it. I watched as he wrote:

 _Maryse & Robert,_

 _Sorry for the sudden disappearance. Clary and I are fine, we just had to go take care of some business. Will be home soon. Tell Alec he sucks._

 _Your Favorite Son,_

 _Jace._

Magnus took the note without reading it and sent it to the Lightwood residence by fire mail. He told us it would take a second to get to them, and they could send one back within the next half hour without actually needing a warlock's help. We waited there with Magnus talking about his club Pandemonium. He told us we could go there tonight to chill out since we wouldn't have anything else to do. After seven minutes had passed a small fire appeared in the air. Magnus grabbed it with his bare hands. I wonder if that burned or if he felt nothing. He gave us the note and we read it together.

 _Jace & Clary,_

 _You two are in huge trouble. Were you even thinking when you left in the middle of the night without notifying anyone? Maryse and I have been freaking out and don't even get me started on Sebastian. You need to come home now. Where are you? Jace, Alec does not suck. You are treading on a thin line son._

 _Your Angry Parents._

This is good. Usually I would be flipping out right now. If my mom ever got this angry at me it was like all hell was coming to consume me. But when it wasn't your real parents mad at you, it didn't seem as deathly. I looked at Jace and he had a smile on his face. I wonder if he was thinking the same thing as me. He started to write on a new sheet of paper and I watched, eager to see what he was thinking.

 _Angry Parents,_

 _Sorry to have troubled you. Honestly I did think about it before we left, but I just did it anyway. You see, sometimes split second decisions are the ones that work out the best in the end. Sorry to make you upset. Hope the anger fades. Anyways Alec does suck. You just haven't figured it out yet. If I tell you where we are you would be upset, and then you would come and eat all of our pancakes. I can't risk the pancakes…so forgive me._

 _Hottest Man on Earth,_

 _Jace._

 _P.S. I'm a sucker for thin lines._

I know this is a time to be serious, but really it is nice to joke a little right now. Is it the best idea? No probably not, but it does make everything horrible fade away a bit. I don't know if Maryse and Robert know if Alec is gay, and if not Jace is sending hints. If Alec see's these notes he is going to be furious. Magnus set the note on fire again and it burned away. I wonder if I have warlock powers like that. How much like Magnus am I?

Less time passes until we get another ball of fire floating in front of our eyes. I feel like Magnus is annoyed. I guess being the messenger isn't really the best job. Jace opens the note again and we start to read.

 _The parents are pissed. This is Alec._

 _"Jonathan Lightwood. You better hope we don't find you because when we do, you will wish you were a little less jack ass in your letters to us. If you don't tell me in the next letter where you are, I'm going into your room and giving all of your stuff to mundanes." – Words from mom and dad. Dude are you seriously going to act like this right now? We thought that creep Valentine took you both in the night…Max was convinced he killed you. This isn't cool tell me where you are. I won't tell mom and dad. Just let me help you. I'm your parabatai after all. You need me._

 _The True Favorite Son,_

 _Alec._

 _P.S. Stop hinting to them about my decisions on love. If they find out I'm as good as dead._

Jace's smile left and he turned serious all of a sudden. He stared at the note for a little bit, I guess reading over it a couple of times. He and Alec must be really close.

"Jace tell him where we are. He is right. You two are parabatai and I think you should tell him."

"I didn't know if you were okay with that or not. Thank you." With that he started to write another note.

 _Alec,_

 _I'm sorry. I know I'm dumb sometimes. It's just easier like that. Clary and I are in New York. We are at Magnus Bane's place. Go to Ragnor Fell. Tell him you are coming for us and he will let you use his portal. I'll notify Magnus you are coming. You can bring Izzy but that is it and Alec, please don't tell Maryse and Robert. This is very important and they can't know yet. No one can._

 _You are full of shit,_

 _Jace._

 _P.S. Wear something hot. Magnus is a catch._

He gave the note to Magnus and it was sent to Alec. While waiting for a reply we thought it would be a good idea to let Magnus know that we invited more people to his home.

"Magnus. Um so we kind of just invited two more people to your house…"

"And why did you think you could do that?"

"Well I don't know we just kind of did it."

"Do you want to owe me another favor or what?" I didn't know what to say and luckily Jace had an idea.

"Magnus forgive me if I'm wrong but you are into men right?"

"Oh handsome, you have no idea. Is this you confessing your secret love for me?"

"No. I'm a sucker for ladies. It's my brother. He is definitely your type. What do you say? Maybe you two could go on a date?"

"So you want me to let two more shadowhunters in my house in exchange for a possible romance? When will I meet this brother of yours?"

"Well he is coming along with my sister." With that Magnus' eyes lit up.

"Oh so soon. Well then you have no extra favors for me. When will they arrive?" The next note popped up in the air and Jace grabbed it.

 _Jace,_

 _Okay fine. Izzy and I are suiting up and then we will be on our way. Is all black hot enough? I don't think anyone can surpass Sebastian on the catch level. I mean he is just…ugh. I wish he played for my team. Maybe Magnus is a good idea. He can help me move on. I don't know though…think he is my type? Anyway we should be there within the next half hour. You are okay right? You're scaring me a little with all of this top secret crap. See you soon._

 _Your brother,_

 _Alec._

"Alec says that he and Izzy will be here within the next half hour." Magnus' eyes widened and he quickly stood up.

"OH MY GOSH. THAT IS ENTIRELY NOT ENOUGH TIME!"

 **Ok so I know the ending of this chapter was kind of random but I was starting to fall asleep and I already wrote more than I planned for this chapter so yeah** **J**

 **Anyways I said there would be fire! It's not really a large amount of fire but it's pretty neat if you ask me. Like I want to send my friends mail with fire. That's just lit. Lol I'm so punny.**

 **Tell me your likes and dislikes please! I need them. It's not a want it's a need.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sup fellas? Hope you are all well. This chapter doesn't have much action, but is definitely leading to some action. Be patient my friends. I hope you like what you read! Oh and happy Friday everyone!**

"THAT IS ENTIRELY NOT ENOUGH TIME!" He started to walk around his room, blue sparks of fire shooting out of his hands. "I must clean everything. You know being absolutely gorgeous, like me, takes time. You two be useful and get the kitchen sparkling. Then I want you to make your room presentable as well." He turned and continued cleaning his room.

We both got up laughing and left Magnus to his cleaning. After getting the kitchen done and then making our bed and shoving our borrowed clothes under the bed, we went down to the living room to wait.

"You know I just noticed that you are wearing glittery pajamas and that they are basically falling off of you. You probably could have just worn the shirt and you would have been fully covered." Jace smirked at me.

"Whatever. You wish I only wore the shirt. I can't help that I'm small."

"It would have been very thoughtful of you to only wear the shirt. Really though how did you end up so small when your brother is tall? It's kind of hilarious actually. You two don't really look alike."

"Yeah it's kind of weird. People have asked us how long we have been dating before when we were in public."

"Hmm interesting." We continued our small talking until there was a couple of knocks coming from the front door. I almost got up to go answer it but Magnus came running down and got there before me. He opened the door to reveal Alec and Izzy. They were both fully clothed in shadowhunter gear and equipped with many weapons. Isabelle looked gorgeous as usual. I wish I looked like that in my shadowhunter gear.

"Hello there. Come in please. Join your friends in the living room." They both came trudding in to the living room and fell down onto the couch across from the one we were currently occupying. Izzy and Alec looked at me, then Jace, then each other, and then back at Jace. They burst out into laughter as Magnus came over to join us.

"Jace what in the angel are you wearing?" Alec could barely make out his sentence through his laughs. I looked over at Jace and he knew he lost this one.

"Shut up Alec." Ha kid has no comebacks. Loser. Alec and Izzy continued to laugh for some time, but when they finally stopped I broke the silence.

"So I'm sure you are wondering what happened?" Jace, Magnus and I took turns telling parts of the story until they knew everything we knew. We all stopped talking and waited for their response, but for a couple of minutes they didn't say anything.

"Can we see your symbols?" Izzy must be a visual type of person. Jace and I stood up and lowered just enough of our pants to show the symbols. "Why have I never noticed this on you before Jace?"

"I don't know I usually wear pants?" Smartass.

"So what are we going to do until Tessa gets here late tonight?" Izzy couldn't be bored already.

Magnus spoke up, "I own a club called Pandemonium. We could go there and loosen up a bit. I assume Clary and Jace could use something to relax them both?" Magnus was right, I really could use some dancing.

"Let's do it. One problem though…None of us really have anything suitable to wear to a club."

"Nonsense. You will all go shopping and buy something new. I have plenty of money you can use. I'm going to stay here and do some work but you guys go crazy." With that Magnus got up, winked at Alec, and walked up the stairs.

Alec's face turned a light shade of pink and the corners of his lips turned up slightly. It was almost unnoticeable, but I was staring and happened to catch it. Maybe tonight Alec and Magnus will get it on out on the dance floor. Then Jace and I can dance and Izzy...hmmp. Izzy needs someone to be her go to dancing partner…maybe…Simon. Yeah he would do good! I'm such a horrible friend I haven't even gone to find him or check on him since Raphael turned him into…a vampire. Oh my poor best friend.

"Yeah let's go shopping!" Izzy's eyes lit up and I looked over at Jace. "I need to go find Simon and check on him. We can leave once I'm done with that."

"Okay I'll show Iz and Alec around the place and then we can all meet back up here in the living room?" Jace seemed to know that I needed to go see Simon alone.

I left the living room and went up and asked Magnus where Simon was in the house. He gave me directions and within a couple of minutes I was in front of the room he was in. I didn't know, just slowly opened the door and walked in. I first met eyes with Raphael, who was sitting on the edge of the bed Simon was laying on. The room had no windows and was completely dark except a small light coming from a single candle. Raphael waved me over to the bed, so I went. Simon was laying there, pale. He was alive though, which is what mattered to me…Well I guess he really isn't alive anymore.

"Hey guys. I uh…just wanted to come see how you were doing Simon." Raphael put in some headphones and blared some music, so that Simon and I could sort of talk alone.

"Clare…"

"Simon are you okay?"

"I'm as okay as any new vampire can be." He looked down at his fingers, avoiding my gaze.

"I'm so sorry Simon…I tried everything I could but my father…he just…he…" A tear fell from my face and Simon sat up wiping it from my cheek.

"Fray. Stop crying. You did everything you could. I'm thankful for that. You got me out of there. Clary…I never understood how bad your dad actually was to you. You don't have to tell me everything now…or ever really, I just want you to know I'm here. I'm still your best friend and I swear to g-go-" Simon sighed, "I swear I will do everything I can to keep that man away from you."

"Thanks Simon. It means a lot. Honestly I'll tell you everything right now if you have time…actually I'll tell you everything if you do something for me?" His eyes lit up a little.

"Anything for you Fray." His smile was like home. I've missed Simon.

"You haven't met them yet, but I've made some new friends. We are going to Magnus' club tonight and it would mean everything if you would come with us?"

"Fray you know clubs aren't really my thing, but for you I'll go anywhere." He reached over and grabbed my hand in his.

"I think you will really have a great time. There's a girl, Izzy, I think you will really like her." I told him everything about Alec and Izzy. He seemed intrigued about Izzy, and was in on the plan to set Alec up with Magnus.

"So you think I'll like Izzy?"

"Oh yeah she is just your cup of tea."

"Interesting. Anyone else I need to know about?" My mind filled with Jace and our adventures together over the past couple of days. "Woahhhh wait. A guy? Fray give me the details." How can he read me so well? I swear I had my poker face on and everything.

"I always forget you can read me like that, but yes. I mean we are just friends…his name is Jace." I really like telling Simon about Jace. I feel like I could talk about him for hours, and I really don't even know much about him. After a while of talking and just catching up with each other, I get up to go join the others for shopping. "Uh I'll call ya when it's dark out alright?"

"Sounds good Clary." I turn to walk away.

"Oh yeah text me if you want anything new to wear for clubbing!"

"Will do."

"Bye!" I walked out of the room and went back out to the living room to see everyone waiting there for me. How long had I been in there?

"OH finally. I though you got lost in there or something." Izzy seemed delighted to see me. I saw a clock on the wall and read the time…looks like I was in there for an hour and fifteen minutes. Ooops.

"Sorry guys! I hope you don't mind but I invited Simon to come with us tonight." They all looked at me and then at each other and shrugged. "Okay then let's go!"

We all went out the door and started walking towards the nearest shopping area. Since they have all grown up in Idris, they don't really know much about mundane cities and the life here. It was really funny to see their reactions to the hippies on the side of the road or the frat boys walking around the streets. I was the only one who knew where to go so I was forced to lead the group. The nearest shopping center was a good thirty-minute walk away, so we had some time to get to know each other.

On our journey there Alec and Izzy argued about mundane politics and at one point I swear I heard Alec cat call a frat boy. While they argued about that for most of the walk Jace and I talked about various topics, some including hobos and turkey legs. I learned that if Jace was a hobo he would start a rebellion that only hobos could join. They would live in a blanket fort and eat turkey legs for the rest of their lives. Now why would he do this? I don't know, but I did get a crack out of it. The shopping center came into view a little further ahead from us and once Izzy noticed she got really excited.

"OH MY ANGEL. Clary, what kind of stuff can you buy at a mundane shopping center? It looks huge from here!"

"Well I mean anything you can think of could probably be in there." Izzy's eyes shot wide open and a giant grin covered her face.

"We are going to make weekly trips here from now on. I want to buy everything black and skin tight in that ginormous building. I mean it." I went to reply to her but she kept going on and on about the things she was going to buy. She wouldn't make it as a mundane. Izzy would go broke and end up in Jace's hobo clan snacking on turkey legs.

We finally got to the doors of the mall and headed in. It wasn't as crowded as I would have guessed, but there were still a butt load of people roaming around. We needed to find some semi fancy stores to go searching in so we could find good quality party clothes. I looked behind me at everyone and they all seemed very tense. Jace's hand was hovering over the seraph blade on his side. It looked like Alec was scanning the room for any possible situations. Izzy seemed a little more relaxed than the boys, but she was tense too. I needed to calm them down. Hmmmmm. Maybe some ice cream would do the trick.

"Hey follow me guys." I started to walk away, just assuming they were on my tail. Within a couple of minutes, we were all in like at a little Dip n Dots station. They all seemed confused and I realized they probably didn't have Dip n Dots back in Idris. I always forget how much they don't know. "Guys you all like ice cream right?" Alec looked at me funny.

"Well yeah, what person in their right mind doesn't like ice cream?" I can see a little bit of Jace in the way Alec talks. No wonder they are such great friends.

"Well this is a type of mundane ice cream. Trust me you'll love it." We waited for a little longer in the line until we reached the front. They all looked at the flavors and finally picked what they wanted. We got the largest cup sized they had and then went off to search for clothes.

"You know mundies really do get on my nerves all the time, but they just earned some points on my good side with these magical tiny dots." Jace never fails to surprise me with his comments.

"Well I mean my crunchy fudge brownies are pretty close to the goodness of this ice cream, right Jace?" I didn't know Izzy could cook, but judging from the looks on Alec's and Jace's faces the cooking wasn't all that great.

"No. No, not again. I don't want to talk about those demon brownies. They mess you up real bad." Jace started walking faster until he was next to me, leaving Alec to deal with Izzy and her cooking talk.

"So can Izzy actually cook or does she just think she can cook?"

"I really want to let you find out on your own, but I couldn't do that to The Clarissa Morgenstern." He looked down at me with a small smile creeping up on his lips. "Her trying to cook is about the same as me trying not to attract women. They just aren't abilities we were meant to have."

"If I do recall correctly, you do have the ability to not attract women. I don't know if you've noticed, but I happen to be a woman." I could see it in his expression that I had stumped him. HA. Take that Jace. Now was that all completely the truth, no, but the joy I get from messing with Jace makes up for the white lies.

"Oh Clarissa…you won't be saying that for much longer, trust me." I thought I had stumped him, but he just came back hard. I wonder how much truth was in that. Does he want me to fall for him in that way? Does he really or am I just another one of those girls to take up his time for a couple of weekends?

In the middle of my thoughts I saw the perfect store for us off in the distance. Clubs'R'Us. I know its cheesy but that place has everything we need. Everyone followed as I went into the store. Right when you walk in it's almost like the store is an actual club. It's dark with all black walls and some sort of strobe light system going off. I grabbed Izzy's hand and pulled her into the depths of the store and we started our search.

After about forty minutes had past, and both Izzy and I had piles of clothes we had tried on. None of them were the right outfits for us though, so we threw them out. I was about to give up the search when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I assumed it was Izzy, but when I turned around I was surprised to see another familiar face. Jace.

"Try this." He reached his hand out to me and I took the outfit he had in it. Right after he let it go he turned around and disappeared into the many racks of clothes. I couldn't quite see what the outfit was or what it looked like until I got back in the changing rooms. There was a lot of light in there making it a ton easier to see.

I held the dress up that Jace had picked out for me. It looked like it was going to be crazy short on me and skin tight. The color was jet black and it really was gorgeous. I wonder where he found it in the store as I shimmied it on my body. As I predicted, it went just a little past my butt and was really tight, but I like it. I usually don't go for stuff this sexy but I mean I'm kind of rocking this outfit.

After I took off the dress I went back out into the store and after a little bit of wandering, found the rest of the group. Everybody seemed to have found something to wear for tonight so we checked out and went back to Magnus'. When we finally did get back it was around six, and I thought Izzy was going to pass out.

"GUYS. I have to go get ready." She pushed through everyone into the house and as she went up the stairs she yelled, "the hours are ticking!" We all got a crack out of her freaking out. That's one of the main things that sucks about being a girl. For most, it takes like 12 years to get even somewhat ready. Luckily for me, I wear like zero makeup so I only take about 15 minutes.

"I'm gonna go get ready too! See ya later guys." I went back up to our room and laid my new dress out on the bed. I'm still really shocked that Jace picked it out. He has pretty good taste in fashion for a guy. As I get ready I start to feel my nerves picking up. I wasn't really sure why I was nervous until I paid a little bit more attention to what I was thinking. Literally, every other thought was about Jace. I think I'm nervous to see him after I get all dolled up. He's only ever seen normal Clary, not Hot Mama Clary.

I'm not going to get anything done unless I put some jams on. Grabbing my phone, I swipe through my Spotify until I find the best band for my mood. Fall Out Boy. Heck. Yes. I put it on Dance, Dance and dance my way to the shower. After about fifteen minutes I get out and start blow drying my hair. A little while later, the crazy curls are dry and I do my makeup. Usually I keep it really light or just don't wear any at all. It's not that I can't do my own makeup, I can, but I'm too lazy to do that every day. Since we are going partying, I think I'll give myself a little heavier look than usual. Maybe like a smoky eye or more eyeliner than usual.

I transformed my face into hot mama Clary, and then went out to the bedroom to grab my dress. Letting go of my towel, I slipped the dress over my head and onto my body. I went back into the bathroom to make sure I was all good to go down to the living room and almost shocked myself when I saw my reflection. I look hot. Like hot mama Clary has reached a new level.

The dress clings to my body and my hair is wild, but it suits me that way. Or at least I think it looks great like that. I guess I'm ready to go down and meet up with everyone. I slip on the high heels that Izzy made me buy with the dress earlier and left the room. I hope I'm not the last one to be ready.

I carefully walk down the stairs, making sure not to trip and fall. I do have a reputation for falling. When I get about halfway down the stairs I start to hear two male voices. I guess Jace and Alec are ready. That must mean Izzy is still up there. I'm glad that I'm not last, but now my nerves pick up fast. I wonder if I went with too much make up. What if the dress is too much? Oh my gosh what if I'm awkward the whole night. Oh my gosh.

I reach the bottom of the stairs while still mentally freaking out. Once my feet reach the ground my eyes lock with Jace's. He breaks the eye contact to look me up and down, so I do the same to him. He has on a tight white V-neck that fits to his body with a leather jacket and black jeans. As I look back up to his face he is already looking at me with a smirk.

"Like what you see Clarissa?" I walk towards closer to where he stands.

"Eh, you're alright." His smirk turns to chuckles as he shakes his head while he looking down at his feet. I look away from him to notice Alec sitting on the couch behind Jace. He is basically wearing what Jace is wearing, except his shirt is black and he doesn't have a jacket. I walk over and sit in the couch across from the one Alec is in.

"You can tell me what you really think about me Clary, Alec won't mind." He is teasing me. "I mean Alec would probably agree with what you are thinking anyways."

"Alec do you hear something? It's like this squeaking sound going off nonstop, but I can't figure out what it is." It's about time for me to mess with Jace some more. I think Alec will play along too.

"You know Clary, I've been thinking the same thing for the last hour. It's like a buzzing sound that won't go away." Jace started to pout like a three-year-old so I knew it was working.

"I bet we are crazy, it's probably just in our heads."

"Yeah your right." Jace got up off the couch and went out the front door without looking at either of us. Dang I guess we made him actually mad.

"Ummm. I think I'm gonna go see if he is okay." Alec nodded with a concerned look on his face. I walked over to the front door and then went out. He was sitting on the bottom step looking out toward the street. The hairs on my arms stood up as goosebumps covered my body. It was chilly outside, so I wrapped my arms around my body as tight as I could and sat by Jace. "I'm sorry if we made you mad. We were just playing around." He looked over at me and started laughing.

"I'm not mad. I just didn't have any comebacks so I came outside instead." He looked over at me smiling, but the smile quickly went away. He leaned forward and pulled off his jacket, looking at me the whole time. Once it was off he wrapped it around me and the smile returned. "Better."

"Jace you didn't have to-" He stopped me mid-sentence. I could feel myself starting to blush.

"Clary. I could see the hairs standing up on your arms. I mean I may have picked out the sexiest dress in the store, but it wasn't anywhere near the warmest. The least I can do is give you my jacket."

"Thanks Jace." I scooted over until my side was up against his side, and I laid my head on his shoulder. "The least I can do is keep one side of you warm." I started giggling at myself and so did he. We sat like that for what seemed like hours, but was probably ten minutes, until Izzy and Alec came out the door.

Jace and I both stood up and went down the remainder of the stairs, and waited until Magnus, Alec and Izzy followed. They seemed to be in deep conversation about something I didn't know about so I blocked them out. My left side felt cold now that it wasn't up against Jace's. I looked over at him walking next to me and saw goosebumps on his arms. He needs his jacket too. Maybe I should give it back. I look away and start taking it off when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Clary, I'm not taking my jacket back. Just enjoy the warmth and happy."

"But you're cold…"

"I'm not cold. I'm hot. I've always been hot like this. Don't worry about me, I can handle it." He started doing the legendary Jace smirk at me again and I couldn't help but to smile. Man I really do seem to like Jace. I mean how often is it that you meet a person that actually does keep you smiling?

"Okay fine Mr. Hot Stuff. I'm keeping this jacket forever and never giving it back."

Before Jace could say anything to reply Magnus started giving us directions on where to walk. I didn't realize before, but we kind of didn't know where we were going until Magnus spoke up. We followed his directions: left, left, right, left, right, straight two blocks, destination on your right, and ended up at Pandemonium within thirty minutes.

From the outside the club looked packed. There was a really long line of people who looked dolled up, and there was a huge, beefy man at the door. He must be the bouncer…I wonder if he is as scary as he looks? Definitely made for the job.

There was a sign that had the club's name on it above the door going in. It was all caps silver, with blue lighting coming out of the back of the letters. As we got closer to the front door I started to feel vibrations in my chest from the bass. I hadn't been to a club since before my life went insane, it feels good to be here. Magnus waved to the bouncer and he let us all in. We entered the club leaving the cold outside along with the line of waiting people.

I looked around the club at all of the people. One of the first things I noticed was the diversity I was seeing. There were faeries, mundanes, downworlders….and demons. My entire body tensed as I locked my eyes on a single demon at the other side of the room. He seemed to notice me right away too, because he was staring back. A cynical smile came across his face and I felt my blood start to boil. My dad went crazy because of these demons. He made me this way because of the evil that corrupted his mind. Demons did this to him. I want to kill all of them. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and it turned me around.

"Are you alright? What are you looking at?"

I pointed the guy out to Jace. "There's a demon disguised as a party goer over there." I knew when he found him because of the tension in his body.

"Well I guess our relaxing time has been cut short, let's go kick some ass." I smiled at Jace and followed him into the crowd of people.

 **Alright, so we finally made it to Pandemonium. We saw a demon enticing Clary and Jace which will lead to some action for chapter 12! There's going to start being more and more action in the story so buckle up.**

 **Anyway, next chapter there will be fighting. There will be bonding. And there will be parents. Really excited to see how we are going to run into Maryse and Robert.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so this chapter was way longer than I intended it to be but you know its fine. So enjoy a little more on this chapter! Also, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was really busy with graduating high school and all that** **J** **But yeah, please enjoy!**

I hadn't killed a demon in a long time. It feels like it's been months when really it was a couple days before my mom died. When I get back to my brother we need to have a funeral, unless they have already done that without me. My mother would have wanted a funeral. She always thought she was going to die from a demon. Thinking about my mom's death makes my fury grow. My father needs to be punished. He needs to feel the pain I felt my whole life.

I need to focus. My father will still be there for me to deal with later, right now I've got to get rid of this demon. I didn't have very many weapons on me tonight because of this outfit, but I did think to put on a clutch and hang a few from that. As we walked I put on my glamour rune, hiding the mundanes from seeing me. After that I hid my steele and pulled out my favorite seraph blade. As ironic as it is, my father gave me this blade and I love it.

I noticed that Jace had glamoured himself as well and was fully equipped. He had two blades, one in each hand, and looked ready to kill. I had never seen Jace in action before, and damn he is hot when he's like this. I hope we fight well together. I don't really want this to be messy, because I still am here to party.

We reached the area where the demon was standing, but he wasn't there anymore. We quickly started looking around, until I saw a door pull slowly shut. The door was hidden behind a small group of people, so I was lucky I saw it. This had to be the demon.

"Jace." I gestured to the door and he gave me a small smile. I love that smile. We pushed through the crowd until we got to the door and went in. It was dark, so Jace and I pulled out our witchlight stones and suddenly a pair of eyes were looking at Jace and I. For some reason I didn't notice earlier, but this demon has bright blue hair. I hate that demons can shapeshift, it's confusing and evil.

"Why hello there." The demon spoke up to us. The voice sounded crooked and dark.

"Why did you come here shapeshifter." Jace spoke up.

"For you and the girl."

"What do you mean?"

"My boss has sent me to gather you both. If you don't mind me asking, are you two busy tonight?" What the heck does this demon think is going to happen?

"We've got a long list of things to do demon, and can you guess what the first thing on that list is?"

"Coming with me perhaps?"

"Killing you." With that Jace jumped at the demon, striking the side of it's body. I came up to help and together we ripped him to pieces. He really didn't put up much of a fight which was kind of odd.

Jace and I stood back watching, waiting for the body to disappear. The smell of demon and ichor always made me feel dirty. Although, watching them disappear made the foul smells worth it. Once the body was completely gone I started to look up at Jace, but before my eyes got to his, I saw something. There was a note sitting right where the demons body used to be.

"I wonder what that is." I bent over and picked it up, opening it to see what was written.

 _My dearest daughter,_

 _You won't know when, but I'll be there. You might see me, you might not, but I'll see you. This is no game, so be careful with your moves. One wrong choice and you might choke darling. I'm always watching. I will see you soon._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Valentine_

He always leaves notes like this, and apparently he is ready for a beating. I feel like it was just yesterday when I almost exploded on him, but apparently he is ready for more. It's kind of creepy that he's watching me. I wonder if he already has eyes on me.

"Clary, what does it say?" Oh yeah I need to show Jace. I handed him the note, waiting for him to finish until he looked at me. "We need to get out of here?" He looked uneasy about the note.

"I think we should, but how will we get away if he is watching?"

"We might have to make a diversion so you can get away, and then we can catch up?"

"Jace, if this connection thing through our scars is legit, then I need you. I need you to come with me." He looked at me for a second before that familiar smile formed on his face.

"You're right, you do need me." He started to chuckle a little. "You need me to have fun. Without me there is no fun. I am the definition of fun, well actually the definition of sexy, but you know I'm pretty fun too."

"Shut up." We both started laughing really hard. It's nice to laugh in the middle of all of this chaos. "So do you have any other plans in that golden head of yours?" He started speaking about a different kind of diversion, but I stopped listening when I saw something on the ceiling. "Think I can fit into that air duct?" I pointed up to a metal square opening in the ceiling.

"I think yes. Here get on my back and I'll help you in." Jace squatted down and I jumped on his shoulders. As I was undoing the latches on the air duct, I started to think about the minimal physical touch Jace and I have had. This is the most I've touched him other than sleeping next to him.

I got the air duct open and reached my arms in, pulling myself up with the help of Jace pushing my feet. The air duct looked like the ones you'd see in the movies. It was silver everywhere and kind of like being in a never ending box. I looked down through the hole at Jace.

"How are you going to get up here?"

"Are you doubting my super human abilities?" I let a few giggles escape.

"Hand me the air duct thingy so we can kind of put it back on after you get up here. But to fully answer your question from earlier…yes, I'm doubting your abilities." He threw the door thingy up to me and I pulled it through the opening.

"Watch and learn Clarissa." I did as he said, and watched him do a couple of jumping jacks. I really wonder where he is going with this. All of a sudden Jace ran in a small circle, squatted all the way down to his ankles and jumped up into the air. He jumped high enough to grab onto the opening, and pulled himself in. After a couple of grunts and shimmies we were both in the air duct.

"Well, those were some abilities you just used right there." I started to put the air duct thingy back in the hole.

"Oh come on, not even a little bit impressed?"

"Maybe a little." In reality, I was very impressed. He just jumped higher than me, and I may be short, but jumping me is crazy high. "Which way should we go?" There were two directions we could go, behind me or behind him.

"Uhhh lets go behind you." I nodded and turned around to see where I was going to be crawling. "Definitely one of the best decisions I have made in a while."

"Wait, what?" I was really confused by that.

"Oh nothing, just a really great view from my angle." I felt my face turn crimson red as I realized my whole behind was being revealed. I forgot I was in this dress. Wow Clary, great. This is just great. I looked over at Jace and he was smiling, clearly giddy that he got to me.

"Okay so I will be following you from now on. Switch places with me." The amount of embarrassed I am right now is off the charts. I wonder how much he saw. Oh gosh. My mind was racing as Jace and I awkwardly switched places. It was a bit of a squeeze, which I did kind of enjoy, but we managed. Jace started crawling forward and then he broke the pin dropping silence.

"Clary…"

"Yes?"

"I didn't see anything…just so you know." Relief filled over me, but how do I know he is telling me the truth? I opened my mouth to say something a couple of times, but nothing came out. "Clary." Still nothing. All of a sudden Jace had stopped moving forward, and swiftly turned around to meet my eyes. "I was messing with you. You know that right? I'm not a perv I promise. Pervs are disgraceful to the entire male species. I-"

"It's okay Jace. I believe you." I didn't really know what else to say, but I did truly believe him. He sounded so concerned that I was mad or something. We started back down the tiny pathway of the air duct until we came to a spot that just ended. Well we thought it ended, but it actually went down.

"I'm going to go down this. I'll yell back up to you when I hit the ground." I nodded as I watched Jace position himself to slide smoothly down. He had one hand and foot on a side of the air duct, and the other foot and hand were on the other side. Right before he let himself fall, he winked at me, and then he was gone. A couple of seconds later he called up to me telling me I was all good to go. I positioned myself the same way Jace did, but for some reason my stomach started turning. I had never free fallen before without seeing an end. I didn't know how far away the ground was and I didn't know how much it would hurt when I landed. My nerves picked up, and then I heard his voice. "Clary? Are you all good?" I can't let him see me weak. I need to be able to do this. I'm a Morgenstern and we are unstoppable.

As I lifted my hands and feet of the walls my breath was lost. Gravity was pulling me down to whatever was waiting. I closed my eyes and free fell until I hit bottom. It wasn't long until I stopped falling, which was nice, but what was even nicer was the way I landed. Jace had caught me before I hit the ground. I opened my eyes when I felt his chuckles vibrate through his body. He was smiling down at me.

"Why did you close your eyes?"

"I-I don't really know why I closed my eyes."

"Well we should probably get going now that we are outside." I hadn't noticed anything other than Jace yet. We were outside in the middle of an alley. It was dark and nobody else was around, just me and Jace.

"Yeah you're probably right." I assumed Jace was going to set me down now, but he started walking with me in his arms. "Put me down."

"No."

"What? You are gonna set me down now or else I'll-"

"Ooooo is that a threat I hear?" I looked up into Jace's eyes with a burning glare. I wanted down…and I knew just exactly how I could get there.

"You asked for it." I raised my arms and aimed for all of the ticklish spots on his body. Once he realized what was happening his eyes widen and he started laughing immediately.

"STOP! NO PLEASE. THIS IS MY WEAKNESS." I started tickling him faster.

"PUT ME DOWN THEN."

"NEVER." I can't give up now. Like he said, this is his weakness, so I'm going to make him weak everywhere by force. His grip on my started to loosen and for a second I thought I was about to be dropped, but then he spoke. "OKAY, OKAY, ENOUGH."

"Do we have a deal now?"

"Yes, I'll put you down. Just please...don't tickle me anymore." I laughed as he finally set me down, meaning a victory for me. We stood there just laughing for a second.

"Jace…we left everyone behind back there in the club. Should we go back in to tell them all what happened?"

"I don't know Clary. We shouldn't go back in there if your father has eyes in there…but then again he did say he had eyes everywhere. Yeah let's go back inside. At least there will be witnesses if we are back in the club." I think we are in an alley at the back of the club, so we will have to walk around the block to get back inside.

"Okay sounds good to me."

We walked around the block and went back inside the club. Luckily the bouncer remembered our faces and let us back in. The familiar pound of music filled my ears once again as I scanned the room for the rest of our people. Jace seemed to be doing the same, and I assume he found them first because he grabbed my arm and started pulling me along with him. We went to the very middle of the dance floor and to my surprise, none of our group was there.

"Hey I don't see Izzy, Magnus or Alec anywhere. What are we doing here?" Jace just looked at me and smiled. I felt him gently place his hands on my hips and we started to sway. I couldn't help but smile back up at him and started to get more into the music.

Our bodies moved together in perfect beat with the music. Everything slowed down and it was like we were the only two on the dance floor. I found myself running both of my hands through Jace's golden locks as our bodies became smushed together. I turned around while keeping his arms still wrapped around me and started to grind for the rest of the song. I felt like I was in one of those dance movies, like Step Up or even Dirty Dancing. He seemed surprised by the sudden change of my dancing, and I am glad that I caught him off guard. We seemed to flow in perfect harmony. The way our hips moved as one was odd, yet satisfying. I looked around at him and turned back so that I was facing him again.

"Clarissa Fairchild…wow. You really shouldn't have done that. I haven't been this turned on since my hormones were all jacked up during the awkward years." I started to blush yet again, but this time I was fully okay with it. I don't know what just came over me…I've never even attempted to dance like that before.

"I'm glad you liked it. I've never done that before." Suddenly, I started to feel shy.

"Oh Clary you don't even know. Honestly if you wouldn't have said anything I would have thought you were very experienced in the art of the grind."

A slower paced song came on, so we started to slow dance. I leaned my head on his shoulder and we just swayed back in forth in silence. This was more my kind of dancing. This is just more intimate and personal in a way. We danced for another half hour or so before we stopped to go find the others. After a bit of searching we found them all together sitting at the bar. I saw Simon and Izzy chatting it up together. I wonder how he got here, because he didn't walk here with us. Huh, maybe he has been here the whole time and I am just now noticing. We started talking and taking drinks, and that's how it went for the next two hours.

"Man you guys, I'm pooped. We should head on back to the beds at Magnus'." Alec was talking to the entire group, but only looking at Magnus. I guess they really did hit it off tonight. Jace reached his arms up to the sky stretching and yawned a really big yawn.

"I could definitely take a good 12 hour nap right now." We all kind of agreed that it was time, and walked back to the house. Within a half hour we reached the front steps. Magnus walked up to them with the key and let us all in.

"So Magnus, I'm assuming you have beds somewhere that Izzy and I can use tonight?" Magnus smiled a little and looked over at Jace and I.

"I have a total of eight different bedrooms in this house. You guys can choose any one of them that you would like to use." Wait. He made me and Jace share because of construction…that sneaky Magnus. He was trying to set us up! I was about to say something about it, but then I saw three sets of eyes looking at all of us in the doorway. Oh shit. Jace looked at me with wide eyes and a pale face. He had his hands clenched so hard at his sides that his knuckles were white. Without thinking I wrapped my hand around his clenched fist and at first he tensed, but then he relaxed and intertwined his fingers with mine. I hope this comforted him as much as it did me.

"Maryse! Robert! Sebastian! Hey guys…fancy meeting you here…." Jace tried to be charming, but he was clearly not expecting to see these three. Maryse spoke up before Robert could.

"I want details now. Sit."

We all slowly walked into the living room in silence and sat in the couches. I could feel my big brother's eyes on me while I walked, but I didn't look up. I couldn't look up. Jace squeezed my hand, giving me a little jolt of support. It was silent for what felt like ages, but really was only a few ticks on the clock. I think we were all waiting for someone else to start the explaining, but no one said anything. I wanted so badly for someone else to fix this, but we were all here because of me. This all happened because I wanted to come here. I just happened to drag Jace along with me, well I was actually lucky that he offered so eagerly to come along. Without him I would be in over my head, and likely captured. This mess is my mess, and I need to fix it.

"Maryse, Robert…this is all my fault." As I spoke all eyes were on me. My brother looked so hurt and angry at the same time. Guilt washed over me, and I just wanted to run away, but I have to keep speaking. "We left you in the dark…and I'm sorry for that. Jace and I…we never meant to hurt anyone or scare anybody. I had to come back to New York. One of my best friends was being threatened by my father, so I came back to save him. Jace was nice enough to accompany me along the way, and if it weren't for him…I would probably be six feet under right now." Seb's glare was strong, and hadn't moved from me yet. He was pissed.

"So you left in the middle of the night to come fight alone? How stupid are you two? You have a whole family of back up that could have helped." Maryse spoke for everyone and she was harsh.

"My father…he said I had to come alone or it was death for my friend. I was reluctant to even let Jace come, but he convinced me."

"You should have told the clave. You should have told us. Clary I know we barely know you, but if you are anything like your brother, then we will love you as one of our own. We are here for you, and we want to help you. Some fights may seem so intimate, but in the end if you don't have your family, you're weak." Almost all of my family is dead. My mother is dead. Something in me snapped.

"My mother is dead. My father is a psychopath. The only family that I have left is my brother, so I guess I'm weak by default." Everyone was still looking at me, but now they had pity in their eyes. I don't want their pity. I've had enough of that from the few people that have known my story growing up and I'm tired of pity.

As I sat on the couch waiting for a reply from a stumped Maryse, my anger began to spread through me. I could feel my body heating up and my back begin to ache where my father had recently beat me. My head started pounding and all of a sudden pain coursed throughout my body. I fell off the couch and onto the floor. I was clutching my head in my hands waiting for the pain to stop. Jace bent down and as soon as he placed his hand on my back, everything went away. I slowly looked back up at him, and I felt different. Once my eyes reached his eyes he gasped and backed away quickly.

"Magnus. Shit, it's happening again. What do we do?" Magnus quickly came over to face the front of me. He looked at me, analyzing the situation, and he looked terrified.

"Okay everyone, I'm going to have you all exit the living room and come with me. You need to get out of here." I looked at everyone, one at a time. They were all looking at me with horror and confusion…but my brother…he looked at me slightly different. The confusion was there alright, but there was no fear in his eyes. As everyone else got up to follow Magnus only two stayed behind. Jace and Sebastian. Soon everyone was gone and it was just us in the living room.

I slowly stood and faced the two of them. There was so much anger coursing through my body…I felt violent. Like I wanted to hurt them, but I really didn't want to do any harm…I just had no control. I start to raise into the air until I'm hovering enough to look down on them. Their eyes haven't left mine yet, they held their ground.

"Clary. I don't know what is happening, but it's me. Your brother, Sebastian." I looked straight at him and my left eye fizzed into my right. I was in full demon mode, the anger had taken over. "Clary I'm not going to hurt you, and I'm not going to leave either, so you are stuck with me whether you like it or not." I raised my right arm and as I lifted it above my head, it extended into a sword. The heavenly sword was now my weapon and I was raising it against my brother…this isn't right.

 _"Clarissa…"_ I didn't have to see who was speaking to know that it was Jace. His voice was unforgettably burned in to my mind. His sweet, beautiful voice.

I turned to face Jace, still armed and ready to explode. He looked at me, but not with pity. He looked at me with something different. I don't know if it was trust or hope or…love. I raised the sword above my head and before I could strike Jace, he struck me. He struck me, but not with a weapon. He struck me with himself. His eyes staring straight through mine into my soul. Those were his weapon against me. And from what I could tell, his weapon was working.

Right when I raised my sword he grabbed a hold of my arm. He ran his hand down my arm until it latched itself with mine, pulling me back down to the ground. He used is left arm to reach my other arm that had the sword. He grabbed that arm and pulled it down from its fighting position. His eyes never left mine as he successfully took my weapon from me.

 _"Clarissa…look at me…give me your anger. I'll take it from you."_ What does he mean? I can't just give him my feelings. I can't just stop this uncontrollable anger…or can I? Maybe that's why we have matching scars. Maybe that's how our symbols work. _"Trust me Clary. Please."_ I let my anger flow through my body to my hands and out into Jace's hands. Once the anger left my body and went into his, his eyes turned black and mine both fizzed to the blinding white. I was in full angel form now staring into Jace's full on demon eyes. He must be in full demon mode now. He calmed me down, now I have to calm him down.

I pull him closer to me and wrap my arms around him. I feel tears start to fall out of my eyes as I hug him as hard as I can. We both begin to weaken and the powers begin to fade as we fall to the ground in each other's arms. Jace's eyes are back to their beautiful gold, but are crying blue tears again. I see my brother standing above us, confused out of his mind. I hear the front door click and look to see two unfamiliar faces staring at us. It is a woman and a silent brother, must be Tessa. I wonder how much of that they just witnessed.

"Magnus left out some details." The last thing I hear before I black out is the woman, Tessa speaking.

 **So Clary really has no control over this new power at all. With something so small making her mad, she lost control and threatened to hurt the ones she loved. Will she ever gain control of this interesting power? I guess you will find out soon. Also, Tessa is finally here. I wonder what she will bring to this story.**

 **Feel free to leave a review that is always nice. But above all I hope you enjoy this story. If you are confused or have any questions, just review. I'll get back to you.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I know, I know. It's been ages since I posted the last chapter. That's the funny thing about college, time just seems to fade away. So, sorry that I'm just now posting chapter 14. I'm not going to quit on this story, but don't expect new chapters to come out that fast. I'm a sophomore biology major in college and I'm very involved in campus life, so it's hard to find time to write. But I'm going to continue.**

 **So, last chapter we left off with the arrival of Tessa and a Silent Brother.**

I don't really know what happened. One second I was arguing with Maryse, and the next I was trying to attack my brother. Nothing can compare to the shame I am feeling over my actions right now. Nothing. But of course Tessa and the Silent Brother would show up right when I was out of control. Ugh, they probably think I'm some reckless kid that can't control her emotions.

"Clarissa Morgenstern…" Tessa breaks the silence, "I never thought I'd live to meet someone like me."

"Like you?" She's half demon…I guess I am part demon too.

"I know it's hard to grasp. I still remember the day I learned about my blood too. It wasn't an easy road."

I didn't know what to say. I don't even know what to think about myself right now, let alone what to say to some stranger who's supposed to fix me. I break out of my thoughts to find Jace's eyes locked on mine. We were still on the ground in each other's arms. Blue tears on his cheeks. I really need to learn to control this so I can stop dragging him straight into pain.

"You're here to teach me, right?" Jace and I stand up, finally breaking free from our embrace. As soon as he let go of my body, I felt nervous. Like I needed to latch onto him right there.

"Yes. I'm not really sure what we're up against with you, but from what I just saw we're going to have an interesting road ahead of us," said Tessa.

I could sense that Tessa was an old soul. She spoke like she'd lived a thousand lives, and she exuded confidence. Maybe she could teach me how to carry myself like that after she fixes me. I could tell that no one knew what to say as the silence returned to the room. I spoke up suggesting that we all retire for the night due to the crazy events that just happened. Magnus came back and showed the new guests to their rooms.

Jace and I walked up the stairs toward our room, and I wondered if it would still be our room after Magnus revealed that he actually has more rooms available. I know Jace and I haven't known each other for a long time, but I just really enjoy his company. I hope he feels the same. Maybe we can even continue to share our room. I walked in behind him, shutting the door on my way. He turned to look at me, and I noticed the blue tears still falling down his cheeks. My heart hurt knowning I caused this.

"Jace, I'm sorry that I-"

"Clary. Don't."

"But-"

Jace moved closer to me, making me lose my train of thought. Suddenly I began to feel nervous, and looked down at my feet. When I looked back up I met his eyes staring right into mine. He began to walk even closer, leaving only a few inches of space in between us. What's he thinking that head of his?

I looked up at him, feeling small, but confident. Everything seemed to slow down as he began to lean in closer. The only thing that existed was Jace and I. He used his thumb to brush the stray curls out of my face, lingering there for a second before his other hand found it's way to the small of my back. I knew that my heart was racing, and wondered if he could tell.

The space between us completely disappeared as he leaned even further down towards me until there was no space left. At first it was gentle, but then the build up of tension exploded into a passionate kiss as his lips met mine. Jace's hands were exploring my body while mine became entangled in his golden locks. I could get used to this. As the kiss ended, we both stood there breathing heavily with our forheads resting together.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that," said Jace.

I felt my cheeks turn red, and couldn't help but smile at him.

"I don't want you to be sorry for losing control again. This is a new thing for you and me both, but I'm gonna be here while we figure this out okay?" He moved more of my curls behind my ear as he spoke.

"I don't know what to say…I..thank you." My mind was blank and I couldn't think about anything but that kiss. Our first kiss.

"I'm sure we are both a little drained from today. What do you say we get some sleep?"

"Sounds good to me Jace."

He reluctantly removed his hands from my face and linked one of them in my hand, pulling me after him. We didn't bother changing into pajamas, we just got in bed and slept.

The next morning I woke to Jace looking at me. Was he watching me sleep? Kinda creepy…but I like it.

"Jace."

"Clarissa."

"Were you watching me sleep?"

"No." He was talking with a slight smile in his lips. Gosh why is he so goodlooking.

"I don't believe you," said Clary.

"I was listening to you call out my name in your sleep. That's completely different than watching you."

I felt the embarrassment creep up on my face as I wondered if I actually was calling out his name in my sleep. I mean it wouldn't be the first time I talked in my sleep. I looked at Jace, watching as his expression changed from playful serious to full on laughing. I should have known he was just messing with me. "Jace that's not funny."

"If you saw the look on your face, you would have thought it was funny."

I ignored his laughter and tried my best to change the subject. "What are we going to say to Maryse and Robert? Oh gosh and my brother."

"Let me talk to Maryse and Robert and you go talk to Sebastian."

"Think they are awake yet?" Clary asked.

"Why don't we go find out." Jace shot up out of bed, still dressed in his clubbing clothes, and made his way to find the Lightwoods.

"Here goes nothing." I followed Jace out and started searching rooms until I found the one Seb had slept in. I knocked a couple times before he let me in, and I was left there to face him. It started with him staring at me, emotionless, causing an uneasy feeling to pulse in my gut.

"I don't want to hear you tell me you're sorry 500 times, just tell me straight up what in the angel you were thinking." Sebastian sounded more pissed than I'd ever heard him before.

"I wasn't thinking." It was the truth, and after it came out of my mouth it dawned on me that there were probably millions of other ways I could have handled this. "Look Seb, I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me. I was mad at you for assuming that Jace and I had…well you know…and I acted impulsively."

"Did you ever think about what would have happened if you died?" Sebastian looked down at his hands, and I knew he was holding back the tears.

It didn't cross my mind once. He'd be left with a dead mother, a dead sister, and a pyscotic father. The thought makes me gag. My brother was hurting and instead of being there for him I walked to my what was likely my death. I knew I wasn't thinking, but man I really wasn't thinking.

I get on my knees, placing my hands on top of Sebastian's fiddling fingers, and look at him. We sat there for a good minute until I began to explain everything to my brother. He went through cycles of being angry, to being sad, and then to being angry all over again. This was one of the hardest conversations I'd been stuck in in a while. Even though he doesn't want to admit it, I think Seb understands why I did what I did. I mean he's still mad at me, but he knows I didn't have very many options to chose from.

After I finish explaining everything about the past couple of days, I begin to tackle telling Seb about what I am, or what we think I am. Basically, in the simplest ways of saying this, I have a third parent. I mean not literally, but I have my mother and father who were both shadowhunters, and for almost my whole life I was injected with a demon's blood. This very demonic blood became fused with my own, kinda like if I had a third parent's DNA. I guess I could have a fourth parent considering I was also injected with angel blood, but that was already in my system. I wonder what demon my dad got the blood from, and how did he get angel blood? So many questions are running through my mind.

"So this Tessa person is going to help you?" Sebastian was understanding the whole story better than I had expected him to.

"Yeah. I should probably go find her and see what her plan is."

"Alright, well once the Lightwoods get everything figured out we'll probably head back to Idris."

"Don't leave without saying bye, alright?"

"Wouldn't dream of it Clare-bear."

The talk with my brother went much better than I had imagined. He was angry, but he was more understanding after he knew the whole story. I can only hope it went that well for Jace. I need to go find Tessa so we can start my training. The fastest way to find her is probably through Magnus, so I went to his room for help. After a small conversation about last night, Magnus took me to Tessa.

"Tessa. I've brought you your new prodigee," Magnus looked from Tessa to me and then back to Tessa again. "Make sure you two biscuits get to know each other as you train." And with that I was alone with a stranger.

"How are you feeling Clary?"

"About as good as you'd expect after the past couple of days."

"Listen, I know we're complete strangers right now, but you should know that you can come to me with anything." Tessa seemed genuine. It's surprising how much she seems to want to help me considereing this is our first conversation. She must have a good heart.

"I'll keep that in mind. So, what are we going to do in training today?"

"From the small amount of information that I have on your abilities right now, I think we need to have you work on controlling your transition."

"You want me to turn back into that thing?" The thought gave me chills.

"Will that be a problem for you?"

I watched as Tessa crossed her arms, keeping her eyes on me. She's really going to make me turn over and over again until I get control isn't she? I guess there's not really any other way for me to find control, but still. If I want to learn then I have no choice.

"It won't be a problem. Just know that when I'm in that form, I have no control over myself…" I paused for a second thinking of last night. I almost struck my own brother with that sword. "Be prepared to fight me."

"I don't think we'll have too many issues. Let's just get this going and we'll find out." Tessa seems very confident that she can handle me. I wonder what all this chick can really do.

Both times I've turned into this monster, I was experiencing elevated emotions. With my father it was anger and last night it was more stress related. Maybe if I just convince myself that I'm angry than I'll turn. So, I start to think of my father and all of the beatings he'd given me in the past. One in particular came to mind.

 _I was around the age of 10 at this point in life. It was the middle of the night, my whole family was asleep including myself. I woke up to a couple sounds from the living room, almost like someone had broken into the institute. So, me being the brave shadowhunter I thought I was, I ran out into the living room with nothing to protect myself. I'm not really sure what I was thinking going in there without a blade or even a bat._

 _Right as I walked into the living room, I knew something was off. It was pitch black, but I could feel someone's presence in the room._

 _"_ _Who's there?" I called out, hoping it would be Sebastian trying to pull a prank on me._

 _I was responded with silence. As the fear starting to set in a bag was thrown over my head and I was dragged out of the institute. Whoever it was threw me in the back of a van and drove away. Laying there, my gut ached, and I knew my father was the one who had taken me. Who else would go to all of this trouble to steal some random shadowhunter child._

 _I laid there thinking about what would have happened if I never left my bed earlier that night. Would he have dragged me out to the van? Or would he have left me in peace?_

 _We reached our destination, and I was pulled out of the van._

 _"_ _Daddy?"_

 _"_ _No time for talking. The night is young and we have too much to do before the sun comes up."_

 _"_ _Why did it have to be me? Why daddy?"_

 _I couldn't see his facial expressions due to the stupid bag over my head, but I knew he was smiling. My pain had always made him feel good. It was that night that I realized I needed to stop calling him daddy. He was no father, just some sadistic maniac._

 _Valentine pulled me through a few sets of doors, down some stairs and then he let go of me. I don't know if I mentioned it earlier, but my hands had been cuffed behind my back preventing me from doing much of anything. I knew talking would just anger him, so I stood there waiting for his first move._

 _Although I couldn't see where I was, I could sense that I was somewhere near water. I could smell the lake, and I could even feel a cool breeze. There must be a window in this room. He either has me in a building right next to the water…or maybe he has me on a boat?_

 _My thought process was blatantly interrupted by the sound of a whip. It didn't hit me, just scared the living shit out of me. Valentine must be building up tension until he actually strikes me with that thing. What kind of man beats up a young child? Scratch that. What kind of coward beats up a restrained young child, completely unable to fend for herself? That right there… That's just cruel._

 _I heard the whip twice more, each time hitting something that was closer to me. I probably had seconds left until he was actually going to start beating me. I wish he would stop with all of this waiting, and just get to it. His tactic right now is really making me on edge._

 _I felt all of the muscles in my body tense up as the next whip hit the ground just a few inches from my bare feet. About thirty seconds passed before I felt the whip hit my calves, but it wasn't just the whip that I felt. Right as the whip came into contact with my skin, Valentine pushed something into my side._

 _I screamed… I screamed, calling on the angels to come and save me. To take me away from this torture… but I knew I was stuck here. No help would be coming my way. I knew exactly what Valentine had pressed into my side when I immediately fell to the ground shaking, convulsing. I knew he was a crazy man, but I didn't think he'd ever taze me._

 _That night was full of the unknown. Valentine switched between the whip to the tazer randomly, striking me over and over until I could no longer feel anything. I was numb. He never uncuffed my hands or removed the bag from my head, so through the entire beating, I was in the dark. That night was one of the worst nights I'd ever experienced._

All of the pain, the anger and the fear crept out of the back of my mind and into every inch of my body. I felt myself starting to turn, and knew it would only be seconds before I lost control. The transition was complete when everything started to look different. Through my left eye everything was dark and through my right everything was white. My whole body felt light, like I could fly, but I was still grounded.

"Clary. I know you can hear me. I want you to take some deep breaths until you feel like you have control okay?" Tessa didn't even sound scared at all.

I try to take deep breaths, but nothing happens. I really have no control of myself right now. All I can do is just stare at Tessa. I look at her and notice her hand resting on the seraph blade in her belt. She wants to hurt me. She wants to fight me. I have to get rid of her.

I stare at her as the blinding white in my right eye leaves, and everything turns black. In my right hand, I now held the same sword that I struck my father with the other day. I haven't taken the time to look at it before, but it's beautiful. It's glowing white and looks similar to the sword that Raziel was holding the other night in my dream. Could this be his sword?

I come out of my thoughts to see Tessa slowly backing away from me, but there's still no fear anywhere in her expression. Very intresting. I remember hearing my dad's thoughts the other day when everything was black like this…maybe I can hear Tessa's. Then I'll know her plan of attack.

I clentch my sword harder and focus on Tessa's eyes. Maybe if I stare into them hard enough then I'll have access to her head. I wait about thirty seconds before looking away. That wasn't really working. Okay deep breath Clary, just let her thoughts flow into our own thoughts. Become one with the silent brother within.

 _I thought she was going to strike me, but she looks like she's thinking right now. Maybe she's finding control.. trying to turn back into her normal self. Come on Clary you can do this. Come on._

Ah. There we go. So I can hear peoples thoughts when both of my eyes are black. That's gonna come in handy later. Intrestingly though, she wasn't thinking about her plan of attack. I thought she wanted to hurt me. They always want to hurt me. Maybe she is safe. Maybe she is right. I guess I will try the breathing thing.

In. Out.

In. Out.

In…hey. The white is back in my right eye and my sword is gone. I guess I'm back to how I was before I got angry and everything fizzed black. Does this mean the breathing is working? Huh, let's find out.

In. Out.

In. Out.

In. Out.

Meanwhile, back in Maryse and Robert's room…

"It was a tough situation. We get it Jace, but next time please let us in."

"I know Maryse. It was stupid, but reckless is kind of my thing if you haven't noticed."

I should feel guilt, I know that, but I am empty of that emotion. I love Maryse and Robert, but they must know that no leash is made to hold a Herondale. It's in our blood to fight for others even when the odds aren't our own. Before my father passed, he taught me how to be a Herondale. No matter if it puts me in harms way, I will live the life my father and my ancestors also lived. They were heroes. I came back from my thoughts to find Maryse and Robert both staring at me with worry.

 _What in the angel…his eyes. What's happening to his eyes.._

"What is it?" I swear I just heard Maryse talking to me…but her lips weren't moving.

"Honey, you're eyes…."

"They're gorgeous, I know."

"They're leaking blue, son." As soon as those words left Robert's mouth I knew Clary had gone rogue.

I run out of the room, darting down hallways searching for her.

Back to Clary's point of view.

As I take deep breath after deep breath, I feel myself slowly breaking down. The feeling of gravity coming back, completely grounding me. I no longer feel as light as I did a second ago. My vision is beginning to turn back to normal too, the black and the white falling away until they are both completely gone. I fall to my knees right as the door opens and someone comes running in. I look to my side to find a hand resting there and follow the arm up to his face.

"Jace." I immediately notice the blue falling down his face again. I wonder if that hurts him.

"What happened? What made you turn?"

"Tessa was teaching me to control it."

"You should have told me Clary. I need to be with you."

"I did it Jace. I was about to lose control but…I came back. I did it."

I guess being in that form totally drains my energy. As sleep begins to pull me under, I watch Jace wipe the blue from his worried face. He's the last thing on my mind before I pass out.

 **Okay. So Clary did pretty well in her first lesson. Tessa is going to show Clary how to accept who she truly is and will teach her how to understand her self through control. What was your favorite part to this chapter? Lol obviously mine was the kiss 3**

 **Anyways, I'm gonna plan on getting chapter 15 out within the next week. I'm also gonna try to get ahead on writing more chapters so I can just post one every once in a while when school starts back up. No promises, but they will come soon.**

 **Thanks for reading! Love to all of you and happy summer you guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi readers! Okay so this chapter came out later than I was planning, but that because I got distracted writing a new story. Feel free to check it out, it's called The Five Dimensional Door. Anyways, that's why I was slacking on this story, but we're back now. I hope you guys enjoy chapter 15!**

Over the next 4 weeks, I trained. Tessa and I formed a bond during that time that means the world to me now. I'd consider her as more of a sister than a teacher or trainer. I learned a ton about her past and how she ended up where she is now. Along with my time spent with Tessa, I also spent a good amount of time with Jace. After his family and my brother left, it was kinda just us hanging out all the time, but nothing more than friendly hanging out. I thought that after our kiss that night, that maybe… things would be different, but it was like the kiss never happened.

Since Jace and I have this connection in our scars to my powers, he has been in the majority of my training sessions with Tessa. It turns out that Tessa used to be best friends with one of Jace's ancestors. I remember watching his eyes light up as she talked about him. His name was William Herondale, but she refers to him as Will. From all of the stories, I sense that he and Jace would have had a lot in common.

We also found out that the silent brother that came with Tessa wasn't always a silent brother. Apparently he was Will's best friend and parabatai, Jem Carstairs, although as a part of the brotherhood his name is Brother Zachariah. Now there really isn't much humanity left in him due to all of the silent brother runes he has on his body, but compared to others in the brotherhood, he is lucky. He still remembers his past life before his transformation and doesn't really feel emotions, but recognizes things that one wouldn't if they had no emotions. He's definitely one of a kind.

I've had a total of 5 private sessions with Brother Zachariah over these past few weeks. He's tapped into my very being, looking at all of my thoughts, completely searching my mind. I've even had a session with him where I was in my freaky powerful Clary form, which revealed some very interesting things about my powers. Apparently I can read minds in the exact way that Silent Brothers read minds, which makes me the first woman in shadowhunter history to have this power.

Brother Zachariah also found out that my power is also present in Jace, but he just hasn't activated it yet. He and Magnus have done a ton of research and think that after Jace was branded with the scar, he received every injection that I got. So basically we both have extra angel blood and demon blood pumping through our systems.

After my first training session with Tessa 4 weeks ago, she had a good idea of what the plan would be for me in her head. We started with breathing excersises that I could use as help to turn from normal Clary to freaky powerful Clary and back. Due to the fact that I turn based on heightened emotions, we started training myself to control them. I had previously only ever turned on negative emotions, so after some long hours of trying, I turned on a positive emotion. It's kinda similar to the process that vampires and werewolves go through right after being turned. The period of time where wolves can't control their turns and vamps can't keep themselves from going on blood rampages. I never thought I'd have this much in common with the downworlders, but I feel like I understand them a little bit more now, or at least what they have to go through in the beginning.

My first turn on a positive emotion was different because I felt good the entire time. Instead of both of my eyes fizzing black, both fizzed blinding white. Its vague, but I remember that instead of being armed with my heavenly sword, I was armed with warlock powers. I haven't learned how to use them yet, but after I have complete control in that form, Magnus is going to show me how to become one with my warlock side.

We've had a ton of progress over these past weeks, which is great, but there's been no sign of Valentine. It's like my father just vanished, leaving nothing behind. I'd like to say that's it's been great not hearing from him, but as every day passes I get more and more nervous. I'd almost rather hear from him than be left with all this wonder.

"Harder," Jace said.

I keep my eyes locked on Jace, trying to read his next move. Sweat drips down my cheeks as I decide to strike, aiming for his right side. He reads my attack just before the blade meets his skin, smiling at me.

"Nice spot Clary, but I'm not that easy. You're gonna have to try harder if you want to beat me."

"I don't see you making any moves." His lips curl up, accepting my challenge. Within moments we are both striking and blocking each other, both of us trying to become the champion. I build up all of my strength, swinging my seraph blade towards Jace's chest only to find it blocked and knocked out of my hand straight to the ground.

I no longer have a weapon to fight with, but I can't give up just yet. I still have my fists and my creativity, so this match isn't over. I stare into Jace's golden iris' waiting for his next move. It seems like ages pass before either of us do anything, but finally he swings to my left. In response I spin towards him, dodging his swing and kicking his feet out from under him. He looks up at me in defeat, but still has his golden smile plastered on his face.

"Well well, Clary Morgenstern, I think you've won this match."

"You didn't make it easy for me Jace." I extend my hand out towards him to help him up off the ground. He entangles his fingers with mine, but instead of pulling himself up, he pulls me down.

I fall, caught off guard, and land right on top of his body. I feel his muscles tense underneath me as I land, his eyes never leaving mine. We lay there in silence, staring into each other's eyes. I open my mouth to say speak a couple times, but nothing comes out. We started having these awkward moments a few weeks ago after we kissed. I think that if we were a different set of people, these awkward moments would be filled with more kisses and would basically be a time to form a romance. For some reason though, we're stuck here looking at each other like idiots.

"I..um..I should go find Chairman Meow…I think Magnus forgot to feed him this morning." I quickly lift my body up off of Jace's, pulling my hand out of his and walk out of the room.

Oh gosh why did I say that? Why didn't I just say something when he pulled me down there? Ugh…I need these awkward moments to stop happening. I don't get it. Why can't we just be normal people and kiss again or decide to just be friends? I wonder what he thinks about all of this.

 **Jace's POV**

I lay there on the ground watching her leave, my body still warm from her touch. I thought maybe if I let her beat me, she would feel confident enough to talk about our relationship. I guess I was wrong. Maybe I just need to rip the bandaid off…but I don't wan't to move this too fast and ruin it all. I mean what if I bring the kiss up and she tells me she's been avoiding talking about it in hopes that I would forget about it as well?

Fear of rejection. Yep. Me, the Jace, Freaking, Herondale. I have one fear and that's a fear of rejection. My father taught me to dominate over almost all of my fears, but losing Clary isn't something I can risk. My fear of losing her isn't something I can control, it's what's driving me to train harder and harder. It's making me want to become better so that when the time comes I can protect her from Valentine.

I won't let her slip from my grasp just because I wasn't strong enough to hold on.

 **Back to Clary's POV**

My mind is filling with thoughts about Jace. I can't help but wonder what our relationship would be like if I manned up and became more forward with my feelings. I'm just afraid that if I open up to him, he won't feel the same way. I've tried to read him, but he's just so darn confusing. Reading him is like trying to paint a blank canvas with paper, it just doesn't work.

I walk faster down the hallway, hoping that if I'm further away from my problems it won't feel like they exist. Just as I'm about to enter my room, someone calls my name from behind me. A small shock of nerves flows through my body as I turn around to see Jace. He's breathing hard, like he ran here after me.

"Clary, I've been thinking of how to say this for a while now," Jace pauses, breathing even harder than before, "My fear of unrequited feelings kept me from saying anything earlier, but I can't hold this in any longer."

I walk towards him very intrigued about what he's going to say to me.

"You see, a few weeks ago I saw a girl walking through the hills of Idris with a warlock," Jace pauses, reaching out to grab my hands. "I've tried and tried but I can't get her out of my head."

I look up at him, suddenly feeling shy. "What would you say if that same girl from the hills couldn't get a certain someone out of her head either?" A small smile instantly appears on his face, and I see his hands relax. He must have been so nervous, I know I would have been. Unable to wait for his response, I start speaking. "Jace, I know we've only known each other for a few weeks, but I'd like to see where this goes if you'd like that too?"

"I'd like to see where this goes…but I don't need to wait, I already know." The corner of his lips turn up and I just know he's about to say something bold. "This is going to end with you in my arms tonight."

Warmth spreads to my cheeks, probably turning them the same color as my hair. I can't let him get the best of me this easily. He thinks he won because he can make me blush just like that, but I'm sure my hold on him is strong too. "Oh Jace." I raise my hand, tangling my fingers in his soft blonde curls. I stare into his eyes and slightly bite my lower lip. Taking my free hand, I grab the top of his shirt, pulling him closer to me. Close enough so that I could feel his rapid heartbeat in his chest. The darkness grows in his eyes and I know I've got his attention. "Is it hot in here? Or is it just me?"

I wait for his reply as Jace begins to cough a little. Oh the power of female seduction. "Clary, I-"

I place a finger against his lips. "Shhhhh," I say, putting on my sad face, "I wish Magnus had…a hot tub, but" My eyes never leave Jace's dark stare. I didn't know my hold on him was this strong. It almost feels…easy. "but I don't have any swimwear, so I'd have to go in nak-"

"Clary," his eyes are glued to me like I'm his prey, "I wouldn't say much more if I were you."

"Why not, Jace?" I try to come off innocent, although I know exactly what I'm doing to him.

He licked his lips before speaking again. "I don't think you want to find out."

"And what if I do want to find out?" I imagine that my eyes now look just as dark as Jace's.

The corners of his lips turn up again and I can't help but smile back at him. "You know the room we ate that cake in a couple weeks ago? The one with the jar's of light?"

"Avoiding the topic eh? But yes. How could I forget our cake rondevu." I say, memories of Jace chasing me for cake flood back into the front of my mind. I lean forward and a couple of stray curls fall out of my bun.

Jace reached out and tucked them safely behind my ear. "Go there and wait for me. I have a surprise for you."

"Why don't we just walk there together?" I ask, almost forgetting the small torture I just put him through.

"I need to go take a quick shower." He said while walking towards our room.

Giggles stream out of my mouth as I realize why he's taking a shower. "I'm just gonna take a quick guess, but would that shower be a cold shower?"

Still walking, he glanced back at me. His eyes were still dark, his expression now a playful anger. As I watch him disappear down the hall, I start to feel a little bit guilty. I mean, he always messes with me, but maybe I took it too far? No. No, I need to be more confident in my decisions. I've got this. I'm Clarissa Morgenstern.

 **Jace's POV**

Holy fuck. What is she doing to me?

 **Clary's POV**

Even though it's been weeks, I feel like Jace and I never left this room. Like a chocolate cake is still in my hands, but time sure does move fast. So much has happened since our first nights here in Magnus' house. I feel like my training with Tess has been going so well, I'll probably be through with them in the next week or so. And whenever I finish my training, I'm going after my dad. Should I start planning for that or-

The door opens and a freshly showered Jace enters the room. His hands are behind his back and his hair, still damp, is hanging a little lower than usual. I can't help but notice his smell. His lemongrass soapy smell is radiating off of him right now. It smells clean and comforting. I also smell a faint chocolatey scent coming from him as well. I fight the urge to get up and move closer to him, and instead I say, "How was your shower?" I can't help but giggle a little as he rolls his eyes at me.

"You just be glad that I came back to spend my precious time with you." he said.

"Well, Jace, I do believe you said something about a surprise for me." I grin my sweetest grin at him, hoping to ease the mood.

"Ah, yes. That would be behind my back right now." He came closer and slowly, yet effortlessly, sat down in front of me. The only lighting in the room was a multitude of different collored jar lights coming from behind me. They were lighting up Jace's face, giving me the strange urge to capture him in a picture.

"Can I see it?" I ask.

"Call me Daddy first." As soon as the words leave his mouth he instantly buckled over laughing.

"WHAT THA. JACE NO." We were both laughing now. I never thought I'd hear those words come out of his mouth, and I'm pretty sure he never thought they would either. I guess he did say he was going to surprise me tonight, but I don't think that was meant to be the surprise. In the midst of our laughter, he brought his hands out from behind his back to reveal a chocolate cake. I guess that's why he smelled a little chocolately when he walked in.

"I'm joking, I'm joking," he paused for a second before continuing, "One of my favorite memories in this house involves you, a cake, and this room. I thought that we could have our first date here."

So I'm not the only one who loves that memory. "And is our first date going to be us eating the cake?"

"Yes, unless you want to do something else." He begins to pull the cake away from me slowly.

"NO. I mean, this is perfect."

"Are you sure? I could make you chase me for the cake first?"

"Ha. Ha. Real funny, now give me some cake you idiot."

 **Finally, Jace and Clary are having their first date, how exciting. So we got to see a little flare of romance in this chapter. Next chapter, there will be more romance and finally the action will pick back up. Let me know in the reviews what you guys think and hope to see in future chapters!**

 **Happy reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

 **Lololol. Welcome to chapter 16. Bet it came out faster than y'all thought it would. Lolol. I wrote this at like 1 in the morning, so forgive the typos. Love to all and happy reading!**

 _…_ _7….8….9….10. Clarissa, I'm done counting. You can't hide from me, honey. I know all of your favorite hiding places._

 _I can't let him find me. Or at least, I need to stay hidden for as long as I can. Mom and Seb left for Idris again, so I'm stuck here with the psychopath alone. I don't know why they always insist on leaving me here. I've only ever been to Idris three times anyways and Sebastian has gone with mom literally every single time she's gone. He always has been the favorite, at least with mom._

 _I found a broken piece of drywall in the back of Sebastians closet the other day. I wasn't trying to be nosey, it's just…I knew I'd need a new hiding place soon. Anyways, I crawled through the hole and buried myself inside the wall. I'm not sure that father will find me at all this time. After Seb and mom left, I convinced dad to play a game of hide and seek with me. I had to ask a couple times, but he only said yes after I mentioned the adrenaline rush he'd get from the chase. My intentions were to keep his mind off of trying to kill me, but I'm not sure it was that effective._

 _With my knees pulled close to my chest, and my arms wrapped tightly around them, I barely fit in this hole. I can't really move at all, and my lower back is starting to cramp up. It's had to have been at least half an hour since he stopped counting. Gosh, I'm starting to regret suggesting this in the first place. When he finds me he's either going to be even more motivated to cause me pain or he's going to be angry. And I can't have him angry._

 _"_ _Clarissa, my daughter. You've found a new hiding spot now, haven't you." His laughter bounced off the walls, loud enough for me to feel it echo inside my soul. "Tonights going to be a long night."_

 _His foot steps are growing louder. It sounds like he's entered the room now. I try to quiet my breathing just in case he might be able to hear it. My dad can do a lot of things that don't make sense, like hear things from miles away or see in the dark. I know, I know. That stuff is humanly impossible..or at least it should be._

 _The door to the closet opens and I stop breathing completely. I think he's moving the hanging clothes around. I can hear him moving some other stuff too, I silently pray that he's not moving the pile of clothes in front of my hole. I close my eyes hoping it will help ease some of my nerves, but it only makes the sound of his voice ten times louder._

 _"_ _There you are." He wraps his hands around my ankles, tightly, and yanks me out of the hole. I let out a screech as I barely miss a hit to the head. "Don't start yelling yet, Clarissa, I haven't even gotten to the good stuff." I glance at his belt, and instantly wish I hadn't. It was fully equipped with torture weapons._

 _He bent down, clamping something cold and hard, almost like a metal cuff, around my left ankle. As he began to walk away, I notice that theres a rope attatched to the cuff. Within seconds, I'm being dragged across the floor out of my brother's room and headed for the stairs. I take a deep breath in as I brace myself for the tiny beating my back is about to get from each wooden stair._

 _As I thump down on the first step, I realize my dad was right. It's gonna be a long night tonight._

* * *

I open my eyes and instantly notice my heart beating like crazy. I look to the right and see Jace dead asleep. It must still be the middle of the night. As silently and quickly as I can, I roll out of bed and leave him to sleep in peace. I walk down the hall, wondering if there's a way to get on Magnus' roof. My breathing picks up along with my already rapid heart beat, and I realize I'm about to go into a panic attack. Fresh air is the only thing that can help me now.

I go up the stairs past the third floor and find myself in the attic. It's completely empty up here, except for a single chest that looks absolutely ancient. I walk over to it, noticing the dust coat on top, and try to open it. Sadly for my curiosity, the chest is locked. I look around for a ladder or some way to the roof and find a window. I crawl out of it and onto the side of the house, carefully climbing to the top.

Magnus' roof wasn't too steep, but I definitely had to concentrate when walking to the top. He had the top of a brick chimney sticking out near the side of the roof, so I decided to sit with my back up against it. My legs were dangling off the side, completley free. My body was still on the verge of a panic attack, but I started to calm down when I saw the view. The funny thing about the city is that it's never actually dark. As I look out at the skyscrappers and all the other buildings, everything is lit up. It's comforting knowing that wherever I go in this city, I'll never be in the dark.

My hands are itching to draw this view. It's absolutely breath taking, and in a totally different way than how a panic attack is breath taking. This is just straight gorgeous. I let my mind wander over tons and tons of thoughts, and after a while Jace comes up. I laugh a little as I think about last night.

Quick summary of my first actual date with Jace. It started off nice with some good small talk about fighting techniques. Towards the middle of the date Jace beat me in three different arm wresling competitions, which I'm still bitter about. By the end of the date, there was chocolate cake in my stomach and all over my face. We may have started a small food fight between the two of us….let's just say it was an eventful date.

Overall it was unforgetable and lovely. I hadn't picked Jace as the type to surprise a girl with a date or cake for that matter. He always seemed more like the kind of guy that would take you out to dinner after making you think about it for a week. I'm just really surprised with him.

"Clary? You out here?"

Speak of the devil. I glance around the chimney back at the window I came out of earlier, and see a few wild blonde curls dancing in the wind. "Hey Jace." I watch as he looks around for me, and his eyes widen a little.

"I can't see you." He looked like he was squinting real hard. "Are you flying right now?"

Where in the hell did he get flying from? I have to put my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. I guess I'll go with it. "What do you mean you can't see me? I'm flying right above you."

Jace's head looked straight up, his eyes still squinting very hard. Maybe he's still half asleep and that's why he's this out of it. "You went flying without me." The hurt was plain in his voice. "I still can't bloody see you though." He started climbing out of the window, but instead of coming onto the roof he stood on the ledge with his arms out like Rose in Titanic.

"Jace what are you doing?" A tiny bit of fear rises in my chest. He looks like he's about to jump.

"I trust you. You'll grab me before I hit the bottom." He shrugged like jumping off a building was an everyday thing for him.

"JACE NO." I come out from behind the chimney and he looks over toward me. His head now cocked to the side.

The fear in my chest dwindles as he turns to join me on the roof. We walk toward each other until we are only inches apart. "I can't believe you lied to me about flying."

"Did you actually believe I was flying? That's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible with you Clary. Besides, I've seen you fly plenty of times when you're in you're other form." Huh, I never considered that he was talking about that flying. "What are you doing up here anyways? It's like five in the morning."

I raise my arms and wrap them around my torso, so it feels like I'm hugging myself. "I had a bad dream." Jace's jaw clentched as that registered.

"You wanna tell me about it?" His serious eyes never leave mine.

"It was just another memory of my father. I woke up before it got too bad though."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked too..." I see the image of him dead asleep, all cute and comfortable snuggled into his pillow. "too peaceful."

"I don't care if I look like Bambi, if you ever need me don't hesitate to shake me awake okay? Now come here."

Before I could think, Jace was pulling me into his body. His long arms wrapped themselves around my small figure, trapping me against him. I could feel the heat of his body through his tshirt and wondered if he could feel mine too. Giving myself up fully into his embrace, I leaned my head onto his chest, smelling the sweet smell of lemongrass soap once again.

That hug lasted a good five minutes before we sat down and admired the Brooklyn skyline with each other. The sun was beginning to peek out on the horizon. Jace had his arm around me and I was laying my head on his shoulder, telling him about the good parts of my childhood. One huge member of my life growing up seemed to catch his attention.

"Wait. Let me get this straight. Your parents would willingly let you spend the night at a vampire's house?"

I don't see why it's that hard to believe, to be honest. Raphael is basically my second older brother. "I'd spend days with him every once in a while. He taught me all about vampire culture."

"I figured your dad would have skinned a vampire alive if it got within a few feet of you." Jace said.

"He seems like he would be the type to hate downworlders, but in all honesty he's just jealous of them. I think that's what drove him to do all of this horrible stuff to me and to you." I pause thinking about what pain my father must have brought into Jace's life. "I'm sorry that he dragged you into all this mess. You don't deserve this."

"Nobody deserves this, yet here we are. Taking one for the team." I giggled at that.

"That's right, we are taking one for the team."

We sit in silence, watching the sun finally begin to rise. Morning orange meets the night's dark blue and the day begins. "Jace, I'm gonna go see Raphael. You wanna come?"

"Eh, why not. Let's go."

 **An hour later.**

Raphael had heard us coming from a block away. He claims to know my voice so well that is shines out over the noise when I'm close. We entered the Hotel Dumort and made our way to Raphael's quarters. About a year ago, Camille Belcourt, the head vampire of the New York clan decided to disappear. Ever since then, Raphael has been leading in her stead.

We talked about everything ranging from me gaining control over my freaky Clary powers and Simons initiation into the clan. Since Raphael was the vampire to turn Simon, he's been guiding him along the whole process. I'm still pissed that Simon's a vampire now, but if anyone was to turn him, I'm glad it was Raphael. I trust him to take care of my best friend.

"Look Clary I'm glad we've gotten to catch up and everything, but I need your help."

"What is it Raph?"

"It's Valentine. He still has two members of my clan..I'm afraid he's starving them in order to have power over me." He paused for a second before looking me straight in the eyes. "It's the same reason I helped him before."

"How can we help?" Raphael looked from me to Jace and back to me. "You can trust Jace."

He nodded. "Your father sent me a location by fire mail. I'm supposed to meet him there tonight to discuss my next job for him."

My initial thought is betrayal, eventhough I know that Raphael's not helping my father because he wants to. "You've been doing things for him?"

"Clare, what kind of leader would I be if I just let my people die tormentuous deaths? You know I wouldn't do any of this if I had any other options."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Besides, he hasn't contacted me since that day in the barn, so I have no clue what he's up to. All I do know is that if you go in my place or at least come with me, we might be able to free my people."

Jace had been quiet so far in the conversation. I took a look at him to make sure he was still there and he spoke. "What if the three of us show up, but Valentine only knows you're there. Clary and I can find your people and get them out while you stall." I shrugged in respones. It sounded like a pretty good plan to me, although we used the same plan when trying to rescue Simon, and that was an epic failure.

"That's better than me going at it alone. Let's meet tonight at 9. Here's the location." Raphael scribbled on a piece of paper and then showed us the way out. The address belonged to an abandoned warehouse off Avenue D. I've never personally been there, so I'm not sure what to expect.

 **Hours later. It's now time to meet up with Raphael.**

"Are you sure this is the right address? It looks really…old." Jace was right. The building looked like it had been there for centuries. "I'm afraid if I breathe on it too hard the building might collapse."

Before I could respond, Raphael walked out of the darkness, and gestured for us to follow him inside the building. Once inside, he looked me hard in the eyes and I knew that meant it was go time. I grabbed Jace's hand and pulled him away from Raphael and down the nearest hallway. The building didn't look as old on the inside as it had on the outside. I thought it was a glamour at first, but the longer I looked at everything, the more real it seemed. This building is probably one of my father's "secret places" that he always used to talk about when I was younger.

Room by room, Jace and I slowly searched the building. We kept as silent as we could to hopefully keep our presence here unknown to my father. The rooms were all furnished as if someone actually lived in them, but there were no other signs of people anywhere. I was growing frustrated, almost convinced that there were no vampire hostages in this building, but then Jace tapped me on the shoulder and pointed to a set of stairs.

As we walked down the stairs to what I assumed to be a basement, the air grew musky and thick, each step further down creaked with the added weight of our bodies. It was like we'd gone from a five star hotel to a place with barely half a star. The stairs finally ended and we were suddenly in a room. It was very dark, so neither Jace nor I could see anything. After a good minute of trying to move around blind, I felt a hand on my wrist.

"Jace, what is it?" I whispered, but there was no response. Instead he tightened his grip on my hand and started shaking it frantically. "Jace stop. You're freaking me out."

"Stop what?" I heard Jace whisper from a few feet away. But that was impossible…if Jace was a few feet away from me then who was attached to my wrist?

"Jace…please tell me you're shaking my wrist right now?"

"Clary you sound crazy. Do you actually feel something on you?"

"I mean, someone's currently death gripping my wrist right now and it's pitch black in here and I'm freaking out."

"Hold on." I could hear the worry in Jace's whisper as he spoke.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Drawing a night vision rune on my arm."

The sound of sizzling filled the room, like bacon in the morning. I turned towards the sound but everything was still too dark to see much of anything. I could only see the faint outline of the symbol as it glowed on his skin, but it wasn't enough light for either of us to see the room. Just a single moment after Jace finished the rune, I heard him take a sharp inhale, gasping.

"By the angel…" Jace stood there silent for what seemed like hours before I finally heard his footsteps coming toward me. He quickly drew the night vision rune on my free arm and within seconds I understood why Jace had gasped.

I found myself inhaling quickly as the contents of the room revealed themselves to me. The room was a small square, bare walls and concrete flooring. There were no windows, and absolutely no source of light anywere. Now with night vision, I looked down at the hand wrapped around my wrist, following the arm up until my eyes landed on it's owner. She was thin, too thin, with golden blonde hair and wide green eyes gaping at me. In fear, I yanked my hand back safely by my side, and noticed that the woman was locked in a cage and that there were more people with her. A tall man with blue eyes and blonde hair stood close behind the woman, he was staring at Jace, an odd expression on his face.

I noticed that they were both moving their mouths, but no sound was escaping, like they couldn't physically made sounds. Moving my gaze past the couple, I saw two figures that I assumed to be the vampires, and a woman in the corner folded up into herself. Her face was hidden, but there was something about the shape of her body that was strikingly familiar to me.

The color of her red hair, the curve of her back, and even the way she wrapped up into herself made me think of my mother. I considered it actually being her for a hot second, but then my mother's lifeless body flashed through my head. Her throat completely slit through, blood everywhere, soaking my clothes that dreary afternoon. This couldn't be my mother…right?

Jace's hoarse voice broke me out of my thoughts. "You're not real. You can't be…" he started to pace and run his hands frantically through his hair. His facial expression was one I'd never seen on him before. "I watched…I saw you both die."

I realized the look on his face was absolute horror. "You're not telling me these are you're-"

"My parents," he looked me hard in the face, "my dead parents." The blonde man and woman exchanged glances with each other, eyes widening, before they looked back at Jace. They mouthed more words, but no sound was made, and they moved as close to him as they could in the boundaries of their cage.

What if this means that…my heart beat picked up and my body filled with hope. "Mom?" I said, my voice wavering as I spoke. The woman in the corner jerked her head back suddenly, and I saw the beautiful, familiar face that raised me. I turned to Jace. He looked like a deer in headlights, like a child leaving their mother for the first time to attend pre-school, like exactly how I felt right now. "We have to get them all out of here now."

The vampires filled us in as we broke them all out of the cage. Apparently my father had been experimenting on them as he had done to Jace and I, but it was different. He had put silencer runes on my mother and Jace's parents, which was why they couldn't speak.

They also told us that they'd lost track of how long they'd been down here without food. Our parent's had been taking turns giving blood to the vampires. I guess my mom had given a little too much, considereing she could hardly stand when we finally got them out of the cage.

The trek up the stairs and out of the building was long and tedious. We had to made sure that none of us were seen and they were all weak from lack of food, so we had to take several breaks. Jace offered to carry my mother, considereing how bad of shape she was in, but he didn't speak much at all other than that. He hadn't seen his parent's since he was 10 years old….when they died.

He seemed to be avoiding their gazes and wouldn't even let them touch him. My heart aches, because I know he is hurting. His parent's didn't even recognize him at first. It wasn't until he'd said it out loud that they'd looked at him long enough to realize he was their son. I can't imagine my mother not knowing me like that. I think it would tear my heart in half.

Once we finally got the whole crew outside it felt like I could breathe again. "What now?" I asked Jace.

He shrugged and tensed. "Clary," Jace took a quick glance over at his parents, and his lips pressed down into a thin line. "I'm going back in, and I'm gonna kill him."

I knew there was nothing I could say to stop him. The look on his face told me that much. So, I turned back to everyone else. "Vampires, I need you to take these three shadowhunters to safety. Raphael will be with you shortly. We are going to go back in and make sure he gets out safely, okay?"

The two vampires nodded and began to drag our parents away, who all protested silently but were too weak to get what they wanted. I turned back to Jace who was already looking at me. He was breathing hard, angry, and I noticed a blue tear fall down his cheek. What the heck? That's only ever happened when I turned. I thought it was an after effect of my powers and our connection.

Before I could think about it much longer, Jace's left eye started turning black. Is he…oh my gosh he's turning into what I turn into. As the dark blackness fizzed into his right eye, I knew he was in complete demon mode, and very very angry. Brother Zaccharia had told us it was possible for Jace to become what I am, but it was supposed to have been very low odds that he ever would. Jace must be really angry right now….like scary angry.

He looks me dead in the eyes and I feel tears start to fall down my cheek. I raise my hand and wipe some of them away to find that they are blue. This hasn't happened to me before, and feels odd. I begin to sense Jace's anger flow through me and remember that he's had no training with these powers.

Tessa had made it clear in my mind that having my demon powers and angel powers balanced at all times was a necessity, but if I'm fueling off of Jace right now I'm only going to be angry. Knowing that we will most likely lose the fight, or worse cause damage to innocent people, I grab hold of Jace's hand and rub my thumb over his skin.

"Give me some of your anger Jace. Give me some of your anger so that your head will be in the right place before we go take out my father. Okay?"

He hesitated for a while, making me worry that he wouldn't listen to me, but then he nodded. One second I was just holding his hands, and the next I could feel our bodies exchanging emotions. I looked down and noticed that our arms were glowing blue. Must be the anger switching places inside us, I thought.

I watched as one of Jace's eyes turned blinding white, and knew that we were almost ready to go fight my father. The only thing left to be done, was for me to turn into freaky Clary so that we could fight in this form together. With one hand still clasped in Jace's, I inhaled deeply and let my inner powers seap out onto the surface. The transition was quick, and felt normal to me, something I'd been trying to accomplish for what seemed like years.

I looked over at Jace, my white and black eyes looking into his and smiled. We nodded silently at each other and walked back up the stairs into the old crusty building. Jace kicked the door open just as Valentine and Raphael walked into the main entry room.

Both of the two men in front of us were surprised, but I wasn't sure whether it was because of our presence or because we were both in this freaky form right now. My hand was still in Jace's as we walked forward slowly at my father. I thought back to the dream of my father I'd had earlier that night. The memory of that it flooded back into my mind and I tensed slightly. I gathered myself, looked my dad straight in the eyes, and began speaking to him inside his head.

 _Tonights gonna be a long night, father._

Jace and I smiled at each other before moving forward and beginning the fight.

 **And there was chapter 16 everyone! I didn't think I was going to finish this chapter before school started back up but things just started happening and here it is. How are Jace's parents alive and where have they been for the past 7 years? And Jocelyn was definitely dead in chapter 1, so how is she alive now? Also, Jace just turned!**

 **This chapter was busy, but a lot of cool stuff went down. I hope you guys enjoyed it and can't wait to see what happens in chapter 17. Plz leave a review and tell me what you all think!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

 **Welcome back to Injected. This episode will be filled of nonsense. Enjoy your stay here in crazy ville.**

 **Jace's POV**

 _I threw my sheets off me, my eyes wide, sounds of a fight bouncing off the walls loudly through the hallway and into my open door. I grabbed my father's dagger off my nightstand and clutched it tightly in my hand as I made my way towards the screams. It was the middle of the night and the only people here were my mother, father and I… at least that's how it was when we all went sleep._

 _I glanced over the railing to the ground floor below and saw my mother and father. Dad had a bat in hand, and mom had a hammer. I guess they didn't have enough time to grab seraph blades. They are both facing the same direction, but whoever they are looking at is out of my eye range. Both of them are yelling things at the intruder, but it all goes over my head as I think of my plan of action. What do I do? I try to think hard on what I've learned in my training._

 _I didn't let myself think for too long, because time is precious during a fight. Slowly, I make my way down the stairs, staying hidden in the shadows. When I get about halfway down I see the person my parents were fighting. He was dressed in all black, with a hood on covering most of his face. There was a small dagger in his hand, with a red jewel on the end of it. He looked up from my parents and made eye contact with me._

 _What happened next made all the blood in my body drop to my feet, and I struggled not to cry out. As the man looked up at me, my parents turned and their eyes widened. My father yelled orders at me, but before I could register what he was saying, the man charged at them. He grabbed my father first, who was still looking at me, and the hooded man drove the knife into his chest and twisted it viciously._

 _My mother's hands went up to her face as she screamed. She quickly collected herself and threw the hammer at the man. It connected with his shin and he cursed out. He pulled the dagger out of my father's chest and turned his attention to my mom. She stood strong, powerful, unwavering as the man walked toward her. She was weaponless with nothing around to stop the man from overpowering her. She fought, but he was too strong and ended up overpowering her. One second she was punching him in the gut and the next he was slitting her throat and letting her drop to the floor, her hands clutching her the wound._

 _Both of my parent's eyes were stuck on me as the life left their bodies, as they left me alone with the lunatic. Unfortunately late, what my father had screamed at me earlier finally registered._ _"_ _Run, son. Get out of here." He'd said to me, right before he was stabbed._

 _So I ran back up the stairs, mind racing and heart aching, trying my best to run away from the hooded man. But considering I was only ten years old and had small legs, the man caught up to me fast. He took my legs out from under me and dragged me back to my parent's bodies, throwing me in between them._

 _He started chanting something in a language I didn't quite understand. It sounded oddly demonic, and I wondered how this man, this human man, could speak such a language. When the chant was done he pulled out a long piece of iron formed into a symbol at the end. He used his stele to draw a fire rune on the symbol, and brought the iron down on my skin._

 _I screamed out in agony as the flesh on my right upper thigh burned from the symbol. As he moved back, my leg began to throb, and the man just left. He didn't say anything else, just ran out, leaving me alone to sit with death._

* * *

I come back to reality, the memory running through my mind on repeat, as I stare at the man who ruined my life. For almost a decade, I thought my parents were both dead. I have no clue how they are alive right now, or if it's just some sick illusion, but I don't care. Either way I want this man to feel the pain I felt. I want him to pay.

I look to my right at Clary, who is smiling back at me. One of her eyes is white and the other black. I wonder if that's what I look like right now…being in this form feels unreal. It's like I'm as light as a feather, but filled with so much power that I'm actually heavy. But I also feel like I'm only halfway in control of myself. As I kicked the door open to this old building, I didn't even realize I'd done it until after we'd walked through the door.

Hopefully Clary is in enough control for the both of us.

 **Clary's POV**

I could tell that Jace was thinking hard about something. His brows were schrunched down the way they always were when he was lost in thought. I glanced away from him and at my father, then Raphael. Raphael cried out, his skin burning from the gaze of my angelic eye, so I quickly looked away. He ran past Jace and I out the door leaving us alone with my very caught off guard father.

I looked back at Jace, who was already looking at me, and walked forward. Our hands were still locked together, we were going to do this as a team.

"Clarissa, Jonothan. I wasn't expecting either of you tonight." He clasped his hands together, trying to seem more put together, I assume. But I can see the sweat forming on his brow, and I heard the slight tremble in his voice. Nothing can really get past my heightened senses. I looked him hard in the eyes and spoke to him in his head.

 _Valentine Morgenstern. Lay down your weapons and surrender to us now._

He smiled slightly. "I see you've gained control over your gifts, my daughter." He paused to look at Jace. "And you. I wasn't sure if you'd ever turn, but I see my plans worked out just as I'd inteded them to."

 _Enough of the chit chat. Lay your weapons down now, or we strike._

Jace kept silent through this whole conversation, but I knew he was sending threats to my father through his eyes. Valentine put his hands in the air, like someone would towards a cop holding a gun, and slowly moved them towards his weapons belt. I watched like a hawk, watiting for any quick movement in the wrong direction, but he only took his weapons out and laid them on the floor. Huh, he did what I said. I was expecting more of a fight out of him.

Just as we took one step towards my psychotic father, he grabbed one of his small knives and chuncked it through the air. Time slowed down as the weapon spun towards Jace's heart, slow enough for me to reach out and grab it before there was any harmful contact. I took the dagger and threw it back at my father, landing it in the center of his left thigh.

He let out a loud wail, and stumbled to his left. Jace looked at me and smiled, the heavenly sword present in his left hand. Since he had the heavenly sword I figured it would be a good balance for me to fight with our warlock powers. So I lifted my right hand up, like I'd seen Magnus do before, and felt my power run through my body and into my fingers. I looked over at them and saw blue sparks, like tiny flames, shooting out of my hand and into the air.

Both of us looked back at my father and smiled as we walked forward. His eyes grew wider and wider with every step we came closer. I can only imagine how creepy it is to watch Jace and I in complete unison. "Clarissa, I'm sure we can talk this out. I'll make you're favorite dish and we can come to an agreement."

I laughed, but the sound that escaped my mouth sounded foreign, like the song of an angel. _You deserve nothing. I would willingly burn in hell for enternity before considering an agreement with you._

His eyes turned dark as he realized we weren't going to budge. He yanked the knife out of his leg, arming himself, and stood up to face us. At this, Jace took his hand out of mine and raised his sword high into the air. I did the same, not wanting him to be alone, and he spoke for the first time.

 _You made my life a living hell, now, I will make yours one. And when I'm finished, I will send you to hell myself._

Jace moved the heavenly sword quickly at my father, in a movement filled with power and grace, effectively slashing him across the chest. It wasn't very deep, but I could see the flash of fear in my father's eyes. Valentine raised his hand faster than I'd ever seen him move, and threw his dagger like a dart. It sunk into Jace's shoulder, but Jace didn't budge. This form made us strong enough that being impaled by a dagger like that felt like a pinch to the skin.

Although Jace was okay, the fact that there was a dagger in his shoulder right now made me mad. I looked back at my father and threw shots of blue flames at his face. He raised his hand to block them from hitting any major organs, but he couldn't protect his entire body. Two of my blue flames hit him in the side, causing him to fall to the ground yet again.

I moved over to Jace, wrapping my hand back into his. He looked at me and we nodded at each other. This was going to be the last of my father. We both raised our weapons and looked down at my dad. Suddenly he seemed small, weak.

 _Goodbye, Father._

Just as Jace and I were about to bring down all of heaven and hell onto my father, the door behind us swung open and the room filled with shouting. Relief passed over my father's face, as Jace and I turned around to find Magnus, Tessa and the Silent Brother.

Magnus was the one speaking. "Clary, Jace. This is not the right way to do this."

"Please, let down your weapons and we can do this the right way," Tessa said.

I looked over at Jace, everything in his face said he wanted to ingore them and finish the job, but I knew there was truth to what Magnus and Tessa were saying. I squeezed his hand three timed and lowered my flaming hand. His shoulders slouched as he lowered his weapon and gave up. I squeezed his hand two more times as we both lowered to the floor and walked to our friends.

 _Don't let him get away Magnus. I trust that you will lock him up tightly?_

Magnus was surprised to here my voice echo inside his head. "I'll make sure of it." Magnus walked over to my father and began shooting blue flames out of his hands, creating some kind of hold on him so that he couldn't leave. "I'm going to portal him back to my place and secure him there."

As Magnus disappeared, Jace's eyes fizzed back to normal and he fell to his knees. My eyes glanced over the knife in his shoulder and I panicked on the inside. I'd forgotten about that.

I let my own eyes fizz back into their normal green and the power left my body. I fell to my knees as well, most of my energy was gone, but I managed to crawl over to Jace's side with what I had left. Tessa and Brother Zacharia were there as well asking me what happened. I gave them as many details as I could before I blacked out and fell completely to the ground.

 **Jace's POV**

I feel a sharp pain in my right shoulder as I shoot up in bed. I'm very disoriented as I look around at the white walled room I'm in. I've been here once before, I'm on a bed in Magnus' infirmary room. I find a bandage wrapped aroung my shoulder, so I rip it off to see what's underneath. I shouldn't need a bandage. We have iratzes for a reason, right? I wince as the last of the bandage comes off and my eyes land on the wound.

Huh, looks like I was stabbed. At that thought, a few images pass through my mind. Valentine on the ground, the heavenly sword in my hand, power flowing through my body, and the dagger that lodged itself into my shoulder. We almost killed him. Clary and I together…both turned into that..into that form.

I swing my legs off the bed and slide onto the floor, my knees buckling a little when I hit the ground. Well, I have absolutely no energy. My arms feel like they're too heavy for me to lift, and it's taking a lot to keep my eyes open right now. That form really did drain me, but I didn't care. I needed to find her. To find Clary. I didn't care that I'd been stabbed, or that my wound still looked fresh. The only thing I could think about was her.

I made my way into the hallway and towards our room. I checked everywhere in the room, but it was completely empty. Maybe she's in the living room? I thought. So I made my way, slowly, down the stairs until I was on the ground floor and in front of an audience of people.

Izzy, Alec, Magnus, Sebastian, Jocelyn, Clary, Raphael, Maryse, Robert and…and my parents. Clary shot up when she saw me and ran over, throwing her small body into mine. I wrapped my arms around her and breathed in her comforting scent. Gosh, I don't know how long I've been passed out, but I feel like it's been a million years since Clary was in my arms. Way too long.

"Are you okay?" I pushed her back, looking for any sign of wounds on her body.

"I'm fine," her eyes widened on my shoulder, "but you need another Iratze." Clary pulled out her stele and drew right underneath my wound. I closed my eyes as my skin burned a little underneath the symbol, but then I started to feel better. Working already? Perfect.

"I see that everyone is back." My parents were both looking at me, frozen in place, like they weren't breathing, so I moved my eyes quickly over them. I didn't do it to be rude, but seeing them makes me picture them dead in my head. It makes me relive the hours and hours of holding them, willing them to wake up. Shaking them until my muscles felt weak. The hours where I was soaked in a mixture of their blood and my own tears. It was then that I realized what love could do to a person. Loving them destroyed me.

Every Lightwood got up from their seats on the couches and ran over to me. Clary moved out of the way just in time to miss the group hug. Maryse and Izzy had gotten to me first, then Alec and Robert. They were all saying things about how they loved me, missed me, were worried, etc. It felt like home being near all of them. When they all finally let go and moved back a step Maryse grabbed both of my hands.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again. Okay Jace?" She pulled me into a hug, just me and her. It made me think back to the first time I'd ever met her, when they took me in. She was the first one that hugged me, who made me feel like the world could go on without my mother and father. "You hear me?"

I pushed her back, looking her straight in the eyes. "I won't." I left Maryse and walked toward my real parents who were still frozen on the couch. "It's been a long time." I clenched my jaw shut as tight as my bones would allow me to. The image of them bleeding out at the front of my mind.

My mother opened her mouth to speak but then closed it again, causing me to wonder if they were all still silent. But then my father spoke up answering that question. "You've grown into a fine young man, Jace."

Everyone in the room was looking at me, and for the first time I felt small. I put my hands in my pockets, so that no one could see them trembling, and looked at my mother and father. They were clearly older than the last time I saw them, and they were breathing which was new. "I held your bodies as you bled out in our home. You died. Both of you died." I paused, looking up in an attempt to stop the tears from falling down my face. This was a conversation I'd never thought I'd be having. "You may have been my parents back when I was a kid, but you're both strangers to me now."

My mother flinched at my words and bit her lip hard, probably trying not to cry like me. "Son, would you mind if the three of us went somewhere to talk?" My father spoke up again.

I hesitated, looking them both in the face, but all I could see staring back at me was blood and sorrow. "Sure." I walked out of the living room and up the stairs fast, assuming they followed behind me.

 **Clary's POV**

Jace's parents got up and followed their son up the stairs. I'm sure my father put them through hell, just by the way they look right now. Jace has been asleep for three days. I guess his body was really worn out from being in that form. I was proud of him though. I know if it had been me turning for the first time, I wouldn't have had half the control that Jace had that night. He did good.

I turn to look at everyone standing in the room. The Lightwoods and Seb had come as soon as we'd sent word of what happened. They left Max with the Penhallows. I don't think they wanted him to freak out with Jace beings stabbed and all. None of us were really sure why, but his stab wound was taking forever to heal, even with the help of Iratzes. I figured my father had put something on it or cursed the metal, something.

The Lightwoods all went back to sitting on the couches, and I noticed my mother. She hasn't looked at me since I woke up three days ago. The only thing I wanted to do when I woke was speak to my mother, but she won't let me near her. When Sebastian got here, she practically jumped into his arms sobbing. I don't know what's so wrong with me, I'm her daughter, but she will only speak to Sebastian.

"Magnus," I gestured for him to come near so that I could speak to him in private. "Look, I know we originally planned on waiting for Jace to wake up so that we could question my father together…but after seeing him with his parents, I just think he needs some time."

"He's a hot mess right now and I don't blame him. I don't know of anyone that would handle his situation well."

"I was thinking…Can you take me to my father while Jace is preoccupied with his parents?" Magnus looked at me, unsure, questioning how serious I was.

"Biscuit, I'm not sure that's a good-"

"Please." I hadn't intended for my voice to come out sounding so desperate, but it did.

Magnus breathed out a long exhale before running his hands through his dark spiky hair. "Come on. We probably don't have much time." He grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs, down the hall to a door I'd never noticed before. "He's in here and he can't leave the room unless he wants to die. So, keep your distance."

Magnus pulled me into the room, and suddenly I was face to face with my father. He was sitting on the floor, staring at us. I looked down at his leg to find that it hadn't healed yet. Neither had the cut on his chest or the wounds on his side and I was glad. He deserved to feel the pain of healing like a normal mundane.

I looked back at Magnus, who gestured for me to get going with my questions. "Father."

"I knew you wouldn't stay away from me for too long, Clarissa." He smiled at me in a way that made me want to run and hide. A smile similar to the one he'd wear during my nighttime beatings.

"I have questions and I need you to answer them." Valentine cocked his head to the side, and I knew he was wondering why I expected him to answer me. "If you don't answer me, I will turn you into the clave and let them deal with you."

He pursed his lips into a thin line, never taking his eyes off mine. "Fine. Ask away."

"What's wrong with my mother? She wouldn't come near me with a ten foot pole. What did you do to her?"

"I just showed her what you truly are. Her whole life she thought you were her human daughter, but little did she know, you were a monster." I clench my jaw at my father's words. She thinks I'm a monster? She couldn't…she wouldn't…

"What did you show her?"

"Clarissa, do you recall ever meeting the Greater Demon, Sammael?"

I looked back at Magnus, who was just as surprised to have heard that as I was. "No, I'm pretty sure I'd remember meeting Sammael. Dad, what are you talking about?"

He smiled at me, and I felt my stomach drop. What hasn't he told me? "Well, my daughter, I wouldn't expect you to remember him. We made sure to wipe your memory clean."

"What?" I could feel my skin go white at my father's words.

"I had him wipe your memory clean, so you wouldn't remember anything unless we wanted you to."

"Well where did I meet Sammael?" I ask.

"In the void. Lillith really enjoyed your company, probably more than Sammael did."

"Why did you take me to the void?" I could feel my face turning into a pale white as the news sunk in.

"Think back to your childhood Clarissa. I made you spend weeks with a vampire, weeks with a faerie, a werewolf and a warlock." My father pauses, allowing me to dive into my memories. He is telling the truth. When I was a kid he wanted me to understand each kind of downworlder and what their cultures were like. In order to teach me effectively, he made me stay with them. It's how I grew so close to Raphael. "You didn't think demons were out of that mix, did you?" He cocked his head and his smile grew wider as I took in the new information like a slap to the face.

He sent me to live with demons? Just so that I could understand them? In what way did he want me to understand demons…I'm supposed to kill them, not understand them. This is low, even for my dad. "How long? How long was I with those…those demons?" I ask, the anger heavier in my voice than I'd intended.

Father just looked at me with a smirk plastered on his face. He went silent, and no matter how much I antagonized him to speak, he wouldn't. Magnus ended up dragging me out of the room, leaving my father alone to rot.

"Clary, cupcake, are you okay?" he asked.

There wasn't a single emotion running through my body right now, but a mix of all of them. Horror, surprise, sorrow, unbelief. I was overwhelmed with the new information, but also confused out of my mind. How could I have spent time with two Greater Demons in the void, and have no recollection of it?

I vaguely heard Magnus call out to me as I ran away from him. Tears began to stream out of my eyes and down my cheeks as I rounded the hallway corner and straight into a body. I looked up to see a familiar face.

"Clary are you alright?" She asked.

 **Okay, so here was chapter 17. When did Clary spend time with two Greater Demons and why did they wipe the meeting from her memory? Also, what's going to happen in Jace's conversations with his parent's who've been dead for almost half his life? And how are all of the dead parents suddenly alive?**

 **See y'all in chapter 18! Thanks for reading you guys!**


End file.
